Queen Mab frozen heart?
by LisaAbiona15
Summary: A mysterious mortal visits queen Mab. What business does he have? Why isn't he afraid? And why is Mab feeling so confused? Why can;t she stop herself from smiling at him. And why does she feel sad when he isn't there.. Is Mab's heart frozen forever or cans she still feel ... love
1. A strange guest

**Hey guys! Whazzup? I made this story about Mab, queen of air and darkness etc. I think she is actually a cool character and deserves more attention, haha. Ok. Don't own the iron fey series. Have fun!**

"Your majesty? Your majesty? Your.. AAAH". The servant screamed when Mab, queen of the unseelie court, suddenly opened her eyes and shot an ice dagger directly at Mare, one of her servants.

"WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME" Mab shouted. "I-I I just wanted to warn you queen Mab" the girl stammered. "Warn me ? FOR WHAT"! Mare paled. It was well-known it wasn't a smart idea to annoy Mab. And at this moment, she seemed REALLY annoyed. She looked like she could kill Mare any moment. Or something worse. "HE! I asked you something! Are you going to answer or do you want me to freeze you're fingers and then break them"? "No no, please queen Mab don't do that. I wanted to warn you that a quest had arrived. And he is so bold to assume he is important enough to talk to you. He sent me to get you". "Really"? "He did". "Well, that's interesting" Mab mumbled. She seemed calm now, so Mare relaxed. She sighed, relieved. Then queen Mab looked at here, with a strange expression. "Do you have any idea of this quest is important enough to wake me"? she said really soft. "Eh well, I…" "So you've no idea! You just stormed into my room to wake me? Without my permission"? "Y-es queen Mab" Mare said but .. "BUT NOTHING! HOW DARE YOU? SHOWING SUCH DISRESPECT. I'M YOU'RE QUEEN"! Mab raised her hand. Mare flinched, she knew what would happen. NO! "Please no, I beg you" she tried. Mab made a movement and the next moment, Mare was an ice sculpture.

Mab clapped her hands, immediately there came another servant. He bowed for her. Then he asked; "your majesty"? "Ah Finnegan, I want you to remove this sculpture immediately. Place it in my garden, understood"? "Yes, your majesty " Finnegan said obedient. He knew too well what would happen if he protested. He would be turned into a sculpture too. Doomed to choke forever. Or something worse. Mab was notorious for being hot tempered and having a wicked sense of humor. But not in a positive perspective. No her idea of humor was freeze a love couple together, forever together but also forever choking. THAT was fun to queen Mab.

Mab slowly dressed; why would she hurry? It was probably just some unimportant quest. NOBODY was important enough to just order her to come. She was the queen, so she was the most powerful and important. Mab sighed; it would probably be another boing quest. A noblemen or something.

She walked towards the throne camber, two servant stood alongside the big, decorated dors. The bowed and opened the door when they saw her coming. She shot them an bored glance and walked past them. She looked around the throne chamber; it was a gargantuan room, made of ice. The walls were decorated; with screaming humans. Or actually ,they were real humans trapped in the walls forever. They couldn't make a sound or breathe, but they could feel and see everything. They could feel the cold and the pain. They could see the terrible fate of those who displeased Mab. And they could here their screams and cries for help. They were all beautiful, young people. Mab only wanted the best for decorarion. She loved looking at them, seeing the fear in their eyes. And it was a good way to show everyone what she could do to them. There were also some ice sculptures placed in the room. All once people. Choking forever. Faces full of fear and sorrow. Mab liked the different expressions. She like to remember how afraid they were of her. They should be. If you looked really close, you could see them blink. So they also served a purpose; to terrify and remember all what she could and would do. In the floor, different creatures were caught. Like a chimeara. Mab could release them whenever she wanted, so the unlucky victim would be attacked and most likely killed. She loved watching those matches, like she called them.

Her throne stood against the furtest wall. It was a simple, but really beautiful throne. A famous sculpter had made it. She had turned him into a smaller throne to thank him. She kept this throne for when she wanted one of her sons next to her. Like the entire palace, the thrones were made of ice. Hard,solid ice. Almost unable to break. And protected against melting. Plus, it was never warm here. So there was no danger anyway.

When Mab walked towards her throne, she saw her vistor already. It was a man, a human. Why would a mere mortal think he could order me?! Mab thought. How dares he! I will punish him for this insult. That stupid, weak, useless WOW. Just when Mab wanted to raise her hand and turn his blood into ice, he turned around. Now she could see him well. It was true he was extremely handsome, but that wasn't why Mab was stunned. Beauty didn't mean much tol her; almost all fey were extremely beautiful. No, what attracked Mab were the emotions you could read in his eyes. And of course could see around him, although she had to concentrate to be able to read him. His eyes were full of happiness, a bit of fear and.. Lust. Mab almost smiled when she noticed the last; apearently he was attracted to her. The fear and lust she understood, but why happiness? A mortal had no reason to be happy in nevernever.. Although he didn't seem really scared, too. That was weird. Who was this man? And why did she suddenly feel so weird? So confused and.. hopeful?


	2. Confusion

**Hey y'all. Here is the second chapter of my story, just like writing it. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for my bad grammar:) Still practising that. I've changed a few things about the first chapter. Just let me know if there are any more mistakes:) Would love to hear your opinion on my story. Oh, don't own the iron fey series. Have fun!**

She put those thoughts out of her mind when the man smiled and bowed to her. "Your majesty, I'm honoured to meet you". For a moment Mab was frozen; his smile was truly captivating. Then she regained her cool posture. " So you are. And why did you believe your are important enough to sent a servant to get me"? "My apologies, queen Mab, I sent the servant because it's urgent. Where is the girl, anyway"? " The fate of the girl isn't important" Mab said. What is important is your reason for doing this. I should freeze you for this insult. Why would a mere mortal be important enough for a audience with the queen of Tir Ta Nog"? "I have a few really good reasons queen Mab, i assure you". " Well, let's hear them. It might be fun to hear your silly excuses". " Thankyou for your time queen Mab". "Well, I will expect something in return of course, Mab said with a small, evil smile". She was already comsidering what she might ask him. Maybe his child, if he had one. Or maybe his memories, so he would be stuck here forever. That would show him, mortals didn't belong in nevernever. And it would certainly make an end to his happiness. Or maybe..

"Queen Mab"? Mab looked at the mortal again and immediately, frooze again. He was smiling at her, a true honest heartwarming smile. She could see a hint of emotions; the soul behind it. For a moment, Mab almost felt sad she couldn't feel that. Then she shook her head; what was wrong with her? Emotions were for the weak; they were a flaw, a danger. She didn't need them, they would only bother her. With these thoughts, she looked at the mortal. There was no expression on her face, it was almost as if she wore a mask.

"Yes , what is it"? " I'm in kind of a hurry, so I would like to start with my story". Mab was suprised again, not that she showed it. This mortal did have courage, to speak to her like that. So casually. " That's alright, but first I would like to know your name" Mab said with the little,evil smile again. She was curious if he would just give her his name. Names were a powerful thing, especially in nevernever. They could hold the key to a fey's existence since they make someone real, make people remember them. This is quite important for a race who has the tendency to fade when they are forgotten. "Oh, my name? You can call me Frey" he said with a small smile. "Frey"? Mab mumbled. " Yes ,so now you know my name, shall we continue with our conversation"? "Is Frey your true name"? Mab was curious. Would he be like other mortals, ignorant and easy to fool? Would he just tell her his true name? Or would he not even know his true name? Most mortals didn't. He seemed different though. There just was something about, something she couldn't really explain. Mab waited patiently for his answer.

Then he said; "No, Frey is not my true name". He smiled again, like there was something funny about it. " Most people just call me Frey, it's like a nickname". "Oh, why do they call you that"? Frey laughed; appearently he found this really funny. "They call me Frey , because it's the Norse god of , beside other things, sexuality. And the twin of Freya, Norse goddes of sexuality, of course. I'm well-known for being a seducer" he said with a seductive smile towards her. Mab ignored the smile; although normally she would have been mad at him for flirting with her. " You do? Well do you deserve this reputation, then"? she replied. "I believe I do" Frey said, smiling. "But shall we continue our original conversation, your majesty? After all, that's why i'm here. To explain my actions, right"? . Mab was confused for a moment; it took her some time to remember why he was here again. She had completely forgotten he had practicially summoned her, like he had the right to do so. This was really strange. Normally, she wouldn't get so distracted. Weird.. She put this matter aside, to concentrate on the man before her.

"Yes, I'm ready to hear your explanation. You must have at least have a reason for taking such a risk. After you've explained, I will consider what your punishment shall be". "My punishment"? Frey looked worried now ,and a bit confused."What did I do to deserve that"? he said, confused. "You ordered me to come, insulted me by assuming you could order me. Saying you're better than me". "Oh no, your majesty. I certainly didn't mean it that way" he said softly. " I just needed you to come really fast. I would never want to insult someone like you. Someone so special and beautiful. Only a true beast would want to hurt your feelings instead of doing everything just to make you smile. And I'm a lot, but no beast. That's for sure".

Mab was nonplussed; instead of feeling threatened, like any other mortal would, he was looked rather.. hurt. Like it pained him that she could think he didn't have respect for her. And complimented her; said she was special. She should have been mad for saying things like that. Flirting. But instead, she felt.. happy. Mab started to worry; what was happening to her? She never felt like this. She didn;t even show feelings, considered them to be only for the weak. Not she showed any of her thoughts of feelings now. But she had them, that was enough. She looked at the man before her, Frey.

He was still looking at her, waiting for a response to what he just said. Suddenly Mab became mad. How dares that mortal say things like that? She thought. Who does he thinks he is? What makes him believe he can flirt with me? He is just a mortal and I'm the queen of Tir Na Nog, with incredible power. Besides, it are all lies. That's all mortals do, lying. She looked at him, feeling anger now. "Why do you think I'm special"? she said in her low voice, the one who warned you she was really mad. " You do't even know me, how can you say such things? And everyone can SEE I'm beautiful, but what do you see that makes me special"? Mab looked at him, no a glimpse of emotion on her face. Expect maybe a little anger. Instead of taking the hint and stop right there, Frey smiled. " That's simple, really" he responded. "You ARE special. It's not just that you are really beautiful, although I must say you are trully breathtaking".

"But that's not what makes you special. I mean something else with that. You're smart; after a few minutes talking I already knew that. So you're beautiful, smart, powerful etcetera. This makes you special, but it's not the whole story. It;s like you're hiding something, who you really most inner thoughts and feelings. I just noticed you were different. Not just because of who the creatures around you think you are, the mighty, cold, beautiful,dangerous queen. But because of who you really are, everything you' re hiding and exactly is what makes you special". Mab didn't know what to say for a moment; nobody ever dared to speak to her like that. She wouldn;t even let them. But with this man, this mortal, she didn't know how to react. She found it even hard to be really mad. Still, he was wrong and she should show him how ridiculous his thoughts were. And show him she was cold and dangerous. "Feelings? Feelings are for the weak. I don't need those things. And I'm certainly not different than what all my subjects see". " I know you are all that, your majesty. Of course, you're dangerous and beautiful and smart and everything. But that's not everything, I just know it. I feel like I know you" he whispered, coming closer. Mab stared into his eyes; they were absolutely captivating. Beautiful. He had orange eyes, with gold around the pupil, really strange. She had never seen a human with eyes like that before. Not even the fey had those eyes. Or that amazing smile, which could lit up the dark side of the moon. He had a great body too. He was tall and very muscular. He was really handsome, but Mab was used to this. She was fascinated because of his thinking. His courage. His feelings. His behaviour. Who was this handsome, charming, intelligent mortal? His face came closer to hers. She whispered; "Who are you"?


	3. Decisions to make

**Yee, third chapter:D I just loooove writing this story, haha. Hope y'all like it. Haha, I just realised those three chapters are all one conversation:) Ok, after this one, I'm going to try to stop that. Soo, don't own the iron fey.**

Frey faltered. He was standing in front of her, he was really close. She leaned towards him, looking into those beautiful, orange-gold eyes. They were so close now, that if she leaned forward their lips would meet. It would be so easy to do that. And wonderful Mab thought.

Right when she wanted to press her lips on his, devouring him, he took a step back. A wave of disappointment washed over her because of the missed oppurtunity. She ignored it, pushed it away. Ridigilous! Mab thought. She wasn't dissapointed! Her heart was made from stone, she wasn't weak. He was just a stupid mortal, not even worth a second thought. Except she had a lot of thoughts about him..

Suddenly she was angry, how dared he? How dared he too talk to her like that? How dared he treat her like-like she was some stupid mortal woman! She was immortal and all-powerful. And he was just a mortal. She could kill him anytime she wanted. She could torture him, make him beg for mercy. She had lived centuries, he maybe thirty years. She could things, he could'nt even dream of. She could make him feel pain, he didn't even knew exist. Yes, she would do that. She would learn him what happened when he acted like that around her.

"I have already told you who I am" Frey said, his voice interrupting her thoughts. She looked down at him, still standing close. Although he seemed far away, deep in thought. He didn't look happy anymore; if anything, he looked disappointed. The genuine, warm smile was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he looked really tensed and nervous. Mab hesitated; she could still punish him, turn him into a statue or something. Then she decided she would listen to what he had to say, even now her instincts were telling her that wasn;t a good idea.

"That wasn;t what I meant" she said. "I know one of your names. But that doesn't make me know you. So WHO are you? Who are you to talk to me like that, like you have the right. Like you can say whatever you want, without fear of the consequences. I'm the queen of Tir Na Nog, but who are you"? Mab asked, slightly annoyed. Why wouldn't he tell?

Frey sighed. "Fine. I'm the leader of the country nearby". "Leader? You mean you're a king, a human king"? "Well, technically I am. But I see myself as leader, I don't really care about the title". "Huh. So, what do your subjects call you then"? "Most people call me just lord, sometimes Lord Silvester. My friends call me Frey though". "But I'm not your friend" Mab said. "No, I know that, I just like that name, i suppose. Just felt right to choose that one. Oh, and I know some things about your rules. So Silvesto is not my real name either, I won't give you my real name". Mab smiled. "Well, at least I don't have to explain that. That will save us some time.

But what are you doing here.. Frey"? "I'm here because my people need me to be here". Mab shot him a look. "Allright, and why do you people need you to be here. This isn't really a place for mortals". Frey smiled slightly. "I already understood that. But I actually like it here, it's ... different. But I'm here because I really need to, to help my people. You see, my people are really ill. Almost all of them. We don't know how to stop it, our docters can't do anything. I thought, if you're really so powerful, you might be able to help. Of course, I will do something in exchange".

"So, all you're people are in danger. The majority is ill. Why aren't you, I wonder? And of course, I could help. If I wanted. And of you were willing to pay. Do you know what you're getting yourself into"? Frey hesitated for a second; then he spoke. " Yes, I am willing to whatever is necessary, as long as I'm the only one to pay a price. My people won't suffer. They will be happy,safe and healthy".

Mab nodded. " You are certainly a loyal friend. Not a lot would do this. Of course, I would say it's more a weakness than something good. You will have to sacrifice something, you understand that"? "Of course I do, I already said I'm willing to do whatever necessary. Except anything that would harm another good human, I'm the only one to pay. And we don't have much time". Mab walked towards him. " I already got that. It does explain a lot. Your bold ways, your manners, your way of speaking. Are you sure you want his, human? You know there is no way back after this" Mab warned him. Normally, Mab didn't warn those who were stupid, or sometimes desperate, enough to make a deal with her. But Frey, he was differrent. He was something special.

Frey swallowed, nervous. For a moment, she saw hesitation in his eyes. Then it was replaced by determation. "Yes, your majesty. I will do whatever I need to to save my people as long as it doesn't harm them". "Hmm, that's interesting. Most kings wouldn't do that; they would only think about themself" Frey took a few steps towards her, his voice no more than a whisper. His eyes locked with hers.

"Wouldn't you do anything to save your subjects, queen Mab? To make sure they are safe and sound. That the children can play, grow and have children themself? To continue all you believe in". Mab thought about it. Eventually she said" Depends on the price". "Hmm"? Mab could barely stop herself from smiling; appearently he had been distracted by her, too. "Depends on what I had to do, to sacrifice" She explained. "If it was too much, I wouldn't do it. My loyalty lies with myuself, not with others".

Frey came a little closer , still locking eyes with her. "What about those you love"? he asked. Mab laughed; it was an hollow, mocking laugh. "Love? Emotions make you weak and love is the worst of them. It can destroy whole kingdoms, it's useless and a danger. I would never allow myself to let emotions stand in the way" "I find that hard to believe" Frey said. "There must be someone you care for. Someone you would do anything for, even it woluld hurt you badly. Someone you want to hold close to you and never let go".

Mab shook her head. "No, I would never risk a heavy loss because of something I care for.I will always chose that what is best for me and my kingdom. And I would never let something as silly and useless as love get in the way". "Then I feel sorry for you" Frey said. Mab froze; he felt sorry for her? Why would he feel sorry for her? He was the weak one; he was the one with all the emotions. And those emotions had put him in this dangerous situation, with no way out.

" Why would you feel sorry for me"? Mab asked, her voice dangerously low. Frey noticed her warning, but just continued. "Because what you see as a warning, is everything that make life worth it". "It IS a weakness. Your own emotions can be easily used as a weapon against you. Emotions can hurt your badly, sometimes even destroy you. Make you do things you will regret when you think clear again. I've seen it countless times. And love. LOVE"! Mab said disgusted. "Love is the worst of them all. It can destroy you and in the end it always will. So don't act like it's a good thing, it will only cause you pain".

Mab lookedat Frey, furious. The temperature must have dropped 10 degres. Ice cristals were forming. The air was shivering around Mab, her power ready to release something terrible. But Frey didn't look a bit frightened. He just stood there, studying her. "Why are you so mad queen Mab? I merely pointed out how wonderful love can be, for those who have the courage to risk it". A blizzard started. For a moment, Mab froze. Then she exploded with rage.

" Courage? You're talking about courage? ARE YOU SUGGESTING I'M A COWARD"? "No I'm not" Frik assured her. "I;m just saying love is worth the risk". Mab calmed down somewhat, although she was still looking at him like she wanted to kill him. "What risk"? "The risk to get hurt" Frey said really soft.

She could barely hear him. Mab fell silent for a moment. He sounded like he knew precisely how much love could hurt. Would someone have hurt him? Mab thought. Was he in love and was his heart broken? Weird enough, the though if him being hurt made her angry. And the thought of him with a girlfriend, made her sad and extremely angry. Mab didn't know why she felt that way, not that she showed any emotions. She just needed to know know; what had happened to him?

"You speak like you've experienced it; have you ever been in love? Did you get hurt? Then you should know what I'm talking about". Frey looked at the ground before answering. He sighed. "Not me, someone else. It doesn;t matter anyway, we are here for bussines, after all".

Mab narrowed her eyes; clearly, he was hiding something. But she let it go, for now. Because, against a little voice warning her, she knew what she would ask of him. She smiled; a small, evil smile. She leaned towards him, whispering in his ear. "I want you to stay here, forever. So I can do with you as I wish". She saw his eyes widen; he hadn't expected that. She took a step back, no longer whispering.

"So, what do you say? Do you agree"? Frey looked at her, suprised. "Why would you want that? What are you going to with me"? Mab shrugged. "Oh, I dont know. Maybe I will play a little game with you. Are you willing to take the risk"? she said, teasing. Frey, even with all of this going on, smiled. "Allright , I will do it". "Great" Mab said. "I will help you people, make sure they are healthy and happy and free. In exchange, you will stay here. And I can do with you as I wish". Frey sighed, then he nodded. " I will bring you to your room, then I will leave to help your people. When I need you, I will call you". She walked away, motioning him to follow. He followed her, heading for his new room. And his new life. Nothing would ever be the same. For both of them.


	4. An hot moment

**Hey! So, here is chapter four of my story. The long conversation has finally ended Please review! Oh, don't own the iron fey series .**

Mab walked towards the room she had chosen for Frey. It was really close to her room, she could reach it in five minutes or so if she would walk from her room to his. She hadn't just chosen that room; she had thought about it. She had a few reasons why this room was the best place from him to stay. Firstly, she wanted him to be close, so she could keep an eye on him. And call him when she needed him to do something. It was just handy.

The second reason was that there weren't a lot fey here; these were private chambers. Only her most trusted servants could come here. And even those servants needed her permission; they were only allowed here with her permission. And that rarely happened. Of course, there were exceptions. Sometimes, a handsome fey could come here. To her chambers. But that hadn't happened in a while. So, the chance there would be any fey here, was small. Which meant Frey was safe here. Well, as safe as any mortal can be in Tir na nog.

They walked into the room. Mab looked at Frey; he was clearly impressed by the beautiful room. The room was made for the royal family, so indeed very impressive. It was a large room, with an attached bathroom. The first room was packed with a closet, bookshelves and a comfortable couch. But the thing that has caught Frey's attention, was the bed. In the middle of the room, stood a enormous bed. It was nothing like other beds. It was big enough for four people, and entirely made of wood. On the wood, there was a blanket entirely made out of fur. They were also pillows, a lot of pillows. It was a real piece of art and still, it looked like it was comfortable.

Mab saw Frey looking at the bed. "Is that even made for sleeping? I can't imagine it will be comfotable". Mab had to bite back a smile. "You can try if you want to. I assure you it will be comfortable. And yes, you can use it for sleeping". Frey immediately climbed onto the bed. He touched the fur, stroking it eventually. He lay down and sat up again. Then he stood and walked on the bed before stepping of it and standing in front of Mab, once again.

"And what do you think? Are you pleased with your new habitat"? She asked, teasing. Frey looked at the bed once more and smiled. "Yes, I do. A lot. It's an amazing room. And really beautiful, like you. Only nothing can match your beauty, your majesty". He smiled at her, a small seductive smile. Mab shot him a warning glare. Frey chuckled; clearly he found this amusing. Mab decided to ignore him.

"So you like it? "Yes, I do. I really do. But to be honest, I hadn't expected it to be so nice. "Oh, really"? Mab asked. "Why not? Did you think I didn't have some style or something? Or did you think it was an illusion? Do you think I'm an illusion, maybe"? "Well, you do look like you simply can't be real, but I know you are real. What I meant was, well I'm not really an honoured visitor. I'm only here in exchange for your help. Doesn't that mean I'm a servant or a toy or something"? Mab couldn't stop herself; she laughed. "A toy? Why would you be a toy? We don't have giant babies here, you know". She shook her head.

Frey smiled. "Thank the gods you don't. But I meant like a slave or something. You know? No free will, just obey me etcetera". Mab almost rolled her eyes at hearing this. "A slave? Seriously? You thought I would do that with you? That isn't really impressive, you know. Now I don't know yet what to do with you. But believe me, I will make sure you're useful, human". She said the last word like it was the worst thing ever; like only the thought of humans was enough to make her throw up. Frey ignored her attemps to insult his race. " If you need any help coming up with punishments, I am willing to help" Mab looked at him, nonplussed. "You want to help? With thinking off a punishment for yourself"? "Yes. That's what I said, isn't it? Besides, there are a few things I wouldn't mind too much. Like being your slave. Well, that actually depends on what you would let me do".

Frey was walking towards her, until he stood before her. A small, seductive smile on his face, his eyes twinkled misschieviously. He was really tall; he towered over her. "Why on earth wouldn't you mind being my slave? It would be awful, wouldn't it? Having to do as I desire. Having to follow each other I give. It isn;t fun, you know". "Depends on the tasks given" Frey said with that mischievious twinkle in his eyes. "What do you mean? What tasks would be worth such a torture? Sacrificing your free will, your power, maybe even your very being. Humiliating yourself. I can't think of anything that would be worth it". "Oh, but I can. I certainly can" Frey said, smiling.

His smile reminded her of a hungry wolf. "Well, you see.. Where I come from, our slaves don't just serve food. A few of them are for one specific task; to amuse their masters. Not just by tricks or playing music. No, using their body to give great pleasure to their masters. I have never had those slaves, because I rather use words to win my ladies' hearts. And their bodies. I wouldn't mind to be your slave in that way, though".

Mab was frozen. She suddenly pictured the two of them together. In bed, naked. Both their bodies covered with sweat. Somehow, she knew it would be worth all they needed to sacrifice. That it would be wonderful, magical. She looked at him; saw the lust in his eyes. She felt the urge to press her lips on his, to pull him closer. To pull him closer until her body was pressed against his. To undress eacht other and give in to the lust overwhelming both of them. She took a step towards him, until their lips almost met.

"Really? That's interesting, really interesting. But wouldn't you mind being a slave. You, the king. Wouldn't you mind that you had to follow my orders. Wouldn't that sacrifice be too big"? Frey stared at her lips, so close to his. When he spoke, his voice sounded harsh. "No, I wouoldn't mind. The sacrifice would be nothing compared to what I would get in return ; You".

Mab leaned forward to whisper in his ear; " Do you really believe that? That I would be yours? No men will ever have such power over me". Mab wanted to take a step back, but before she could, he grabbed her arm and pulled her even closer. Now she was pressed against him. She could feel his muscles.

He was really muscular, build like a knight. He was really strong, she could tell from his grip. No way to break free using her physical strength. He held her against him. Now it was his turn to whisper in her ear, causing her to shiver. "Who said I wanted power over you? I never said anything like that. And you are so powerful, no one would be able to have power over you. I don't even want to, it's part of you, that power. The only thing I want, is to make sure you don't get hurt. Not physicially or mentally. Never. And at the same time I want you to open up a little, so I can see that what you keep hidden. And having you close to me, your naked skin against mine. Giving you pleasure until we have used all our energy and we have to stop. That's all I want".

Mab stared into his eyes, unable to speak. Or even think properly. She was still pressed against him, able to feel every single part of his body. Surely he felt every single part of her body too. He must notice her heart was beating really fast. That she shivered a little, not because of cold. She never shivered because she was cold, she couldn't even get cold. Only her heart was cold, frozen like the landscape around her.

She would never let a mortal get this close to her, but now she wanted it. Needed it. He knew that , didn't he? He wanted it too. Then his lips came closer until they met hers. She stopped thinking. Let the wonderful sensation wash over her. Sighed softly, wanting even more. She opened her mouth, to gain him acces and give him permission. Then she heard little footsteps approaching and quickly pushed him away.

Just on time; Frik came into the room. She put on her ' mask'. Pretending like she hadn't just had the most wonderful, special, amazing kiss of her life. Still, when she focused her gaze on Frik, her face didn;t show any emotion. It was blank.

"Frik why are you her"? Mab asked, her voice as cool and emotionless as her face. Frik bowed for her. "Your majesty. I'm here, because our 'quests' have arrived. You give me orders to warn you when they arrived. So you could handle them". Mab smiled, a small, evil smile. "Oh yes, I remember. Very well, I will go and handle thos 'visitors'. In the meantime, will you take care of our quest? He must not be harmed. Well, not for now at least. I want him alive". Mab shot Frik a glare. "Have you understood"? She asked, her voice dangerously low again. "Y-e-es your majesty" Frik stammered. "I understand. The human is not to be harmed, unless you say otherwise".

"Good"Mab smiled again. After one last glare to Frik, she turned her attention to Frey. "Human, you will stay here while I'm away. When I need you once again, I will sent a servant to get you. You are free to explore my palace, but that wouldn't be smart. It would be really dangerous. When I want you to come, you will come immediately and undergo the consequences of your actions. Understood"? Mab didn't for an answer; she already turned and walked towards the door. "Your majesty"? She turned around at the sound of Frey's voice. "Yes"? She asked, sounding bored. "What about my people? You promised they would be save". Mab looked over her shoulder." Oh, I will handle that small matter, too. That is all arranged". She walked through the door, leaving Frey worried and confused. 


	5. Together in the garden

**Hey y'all! It has been some time since my latest **  
**I decided I should update another chapter. Here is chapter 5! Please review. Constructive criticism welcome. Oh, don't own the iron fey series. Julie kagawa does. And I'm definitely not her:) Enjoy!**

Mab was walking towards Frey's room. It was a few days later. She hadn't spoken with him since the time she had left him with Frik. When they had had a real conversation. When he had said he wouldn't mind being her slave. And when she had let him touch her, kiss her..

For some reason, she couldn't put the idea of him as her slave out of her mind. What could I let him do? Mab thought. Maybe I could let him enjoy me. I just know he is a good singer and storyteller. He can talk in such an enchanting way.. And when I get bored, I can always play a little with him. And then freeze him in ice to keep him like this forever, young and handsome. _Really _handsome.

But Mab didn't feel any joy by the idea of him being forzen, like she normally did. Somehow, she despiced the idea of him being tortured, being hurt. She would like to hear him sing and tell her stories. But she would like something even more, his suggestion.

She really couldn't put the idea of him and her out of her mind. She kept thinking about their kiss, about his hard body against hers. It had been a magical moment. And she longed for more.

She still felt his soft,warm lips. She still felt his arms around her, strong and protecting. Everything about him, his eyes, his laugh, his muscular body, made her long for more, a _lot _more.

She tried once again to remove all thought of him from her mind. What is wrong with me? Mab thought. Why am I constantly thinking of Frey and the kiss we shared? He is only a mortal, full of feelings to make him weak. And besides, I've only known him for a week or so. How can so much change in so little time?

Because Mab knew, he had changed something in her. She felt.. different. Not much, but it was enough. She didn't exactly know how he had changed her, but he had. She felt confused. She didn't know what to do with him. She knew what she wanted, of course.

But she didn't know if it was smart; he was dangerous. She had the feeling he could convince anyone to do someting they actually didn't wanted. He was just so.. confident and convincing. Mab sighed; this was definitely not going to be easy. She would just talk to him and see with happened. With that thought, she knocked on Frey's door and walked inside.

Immediately, she saw he wasn't there. There were of his clothes spread to the room and there were a few books on the ground, but that was all. He wasn't there. She decided to walk towards her garden. Maybe that would help her to think about her problems; she could always relax when she was there.

She walked towards her garden, enjoying the fresh air. Her garden was beautifull; it was a frozen paradise. Instead of flowers, there were statues everywhere. Or actually ice-sculptures. They were all frozen people and fey. Either people who had displeased her of people she wanted to keep young and beautiful forever.

The garden was immense; it surrounded her palace. Ice-sculptures were positioned everywhere. She walked around, enjoying the sight of ' her' sculptures. Mab smiled; she just loved walking around her garden and looking at all the different sculptures.

Some of the frozen people were alone, some together. She especially like the lovers who were both frozen, but apart. So close, almost touching. And yet, they were seperated. Forced to choke forever, forced to watch each others suffering. _That _was fun for Mab; it showed her power.

All the frozen people, or sometimes fey, were terrified; most had their mouth open, ready to scream. Of course, they couldn't. They were frozen. But they still could see, could hear. They just couldn't breath. Their lungs were filled with ice, they were struggling to breathe, but never succeeded. It was one of Mab's punishments. Although, it wasn't always a punishment; some people asker her to.

Well, not actually asking to be frozen. Some stupid mortals sometimes asked her to make sure they were young forever. This way, they would have their wish. Although Mab doubted that was what they had meant, but it was their own fault. When you're trying to get a favor from the fey, you should _always _be specific. Otherways, something like being frozen forever could happen.

Mab loved looking at the ice-sculptures. At the terror written on their face. She simply loved the idea that she had done this; she had made those beautiful sculptures. And they all knew her power; what she could do with those who displeased her.

She reached the newest statues; she wanted to look at the servant who should stand between them. That annoying girl that had dared to wake her. Mab didn't have to sleep a lot, but sometimes she did sleep. And, like any other person, she _didn't_ like being woken.

When she was close to the row of sculptures, she could hear voices. She tensed when she recognized one of them; it was Frey's voice. What was he doing here? Mab thought. She walked towards the row, trying to discover what he was doing here and, more important, _who _he was talking to. She was close enough to see him ,but she couldn't hear what he said.

Frey was standing in front of the row of sculptures. He was talking to one of the sidhe; a young and very pretty girl. She had black hair, the color of ink, with silver highlights which appeared to be shining. Her eyes were big and blue, like a clear sky. She had really long, thick eyeslashes. She was tall and slender.

And right now, she was smiling and giggling. She _clearly _liked Frey; she touched him all the time. Mab could clearly read lust, but also something else. Something that looked like .. endearment.

I knew it Mab thought. That man is dangerous; he is making one of my people _fall in love. _And how dares she? How dares she flirt with him, laugh with him. And _he_, has he forgotten our kiss this quick? Mab was mad, really mad. She had the unusual tendency to scream at that girl that she wasn't allowed to talk to _her_ Frey.

Mab frowned; Frey wasn't hers, well not in that way. She shook her head, trying to see things clear again. She had to talk to Frey; she didn't want her sidhe to fall in love with anybody, especially not _him. _She would talk to the girl, too. She knew better; love wasn't for them. It only made you weak.

She walked towards them and coughed. Immediately, the girl turned to see who was standing her. Her eyes widened; for a moment there was a flicker of fear. Mab smiled. Good she thought. You should be scared, ignorant girl. The girl immediately stopped smiling, giggling and well.. looking like a stupid teenager with a crush.

The girl bowed, trying to hid her fear. "Your ma-a-jesty." Mab smiled coldly. "So, what do we have here? Aren't you cute? Talking to _this _mortal. Are you having a good time, girl" Mab made it sound like the girl had just commited a crime. Wich, in fact, she sort of had.

The girl kept bowing; she clearly didn't know how to react. "My apologies your majesty. I was just talking". "Aha" Mab said. "And why were you talking to him? You didn't have any reason to talk to him. Have I given you permission to do so"? "N-o-o your majesty, you didn't. But.." "But _nothing. _You didn't have my permission, still you talked to this mortal. Laughed with him. What are you? A weak, lovestruck mortal"?

The girl froze, scared. Mab was about to finish her, when Frey spoke. "Your majesty. With all due respect, there is no reason to punish the girl. She didn't do anything". "Yes, she did" Mab hissed. "She was talking to you, laughing. She giggled!"

Frey raised his eyebrows. "And what is so horrible about that? We were just talking, nothing more". Mab shot him a look. "Maybe that is the case where you come from, _mortal. _But I don't approve of such thing"

Mab turned to the girl, but Frey stopped in front of her; appearently he wasn't finished. Mab was annoyed; she almost pushed him aside. "Your majesty" Frey started. "What exactly are you so mad about? We were just talking, that's all. And I don't think laughing is a crime, do you? If I remmember correctly, a few days ago _you _were laughing too".

The girl looked up; nonplussed at this comment. Mab didn't know how to react for a moment, then she straightened and spoke in a clear, low voice. "Were are you accusing me of , _mortal? _I'm the queen of Tir Na Nog, I do **not **giggle" "Laugh" Frey corrected her. "And you should laugh more often, you truly have an amazing laugh" He smiled at her.

Mab froze; no one had ever spoken to her like this before. So warm and gentle and sweet and.. She stopped herself; she had to focus. "That may be, but I do not see the value of laughing" "Then you have no idea what valuable is" Frey simply replied. He took a step towards her. "Oh really"? Mab said. She raised one eyebrow. And what do you consider valuable, then"? She took a step forward, too.

Frey smiled. "Oh, a lot. Especially beautiful, smart and strong women. Like you". Mab smiled. "Is that so? And why, if I may ask"? Frey smiled and took another step towards her. They were really close now, their faces inches apart. "Because they are like diamonds; rare and his true nature hidden" "Is that so"? Mab asked. Frey nodded, coming even closer. "When you look at a diamond, you can see he looks different when you grind him. And it was just a stone, one day. Only when you grind it, you can see it's true beauty" Mab smiled. "That's a really interesting explanation" Frey nodded, leaning forward. Mab saw his face coming, that handsome face. With those beautiful, thoughtful eyes. She closed her eyes; she had been longin for exactly this, right? Then she leaned forward, to press her lips on his. Ignoring erything around her.


	6. Frey's confession

**Hey everyone. How are you? I just celebrated ' Sinterklaas'. Anyone knows it? It's normally on december fifth, but we ( my parents and I) decided to celebrated it today. That's why I'm late with updating:) I just started writing. Ok. Enjoy!**

Mab sighed softly when their lips finally met. She couldn't think of anything, she only felt. The sensation of his soft, warm lips on hers, it was so wonderful. It was exactly what she wanted, needed. But it wasn't enough, she wanted more. She pulled him closer, her tongue slipping in his mouth. He put his arms around her; trying to pull her even closer. Not that it was really possible.

The kiss grew more heated; they both wanted each other.. needed each other. Mab had been longing for this these past days. But it still wasn't enough. She pulled back and wanted to suggest going to her room. They were both breathing heavy. Mab licked her lips; then opened her mouth to ask him. She was even tempted to just let him take her right here, where anyone could stmmble upon them . She took a step closer; then heard a soft sound.

She turned around, and saw the girl standing there. Oh crap Mab thought. The girl stood there; staring. Mab wanted to speak, then she noticed the girl was crying. She heard Frey curse.

He walked towards the girl. "Indira, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" Frey said to her. The girl, who's name appearently was Indira, stared at him; hurt. "I thought you really liked me. I thought you might love me. You was so nice and gentle, no one has ever been like that to me before. But it was all a lie"! She tried to run away, but Frey quickly grabbed her wrist. Gently, he pulled her a little closer.

He shook his head. "It wasn't Indira. I really meant what I said. You're a great person and should stay this way. But I didn't mean I was in love with you or anything. If I were, I would have said it. Please don't be mad. Can you let it go? I'm not the right person, anyway"

Indira sobbed. She was so sad she didn't even care Mab saw her like this. "I-I wanted you to be. I should've known you weren't in love with me. A few kind words don't mean love. Silly me. How could I think someone like you would fall for me"?

Mab stepped forward, annoyed by the behaviour of this girl . "He is just a mortal, girl. Forget him. He is not worth it. Besides, you're a winter fey and we won't be weakened by feelings". Indira blushed. First she looked scared, then determined. "I don't believe that your majesty. I think love isn't just for the ' weak' . Why wouldn't we be allowed to experience it? And this mortal isn't just a mortal. He is a man like I've never met before".

Mab tensed, her power making the temperature drop. "You foolish girl"! she hissed. "Love _isn't _for our kind. It's only for the weak. It's like a poison, it make you weak and stupid. And all men are the same; in the end they will give you nothing, they will only use you. Abuse you. And leave you heartbroken".

"Then why did you kiss him! He was mine! You should leave him alone, you crazy, heartless bitch"! Indira screamed. The temperature dropped at least 10 degrees. Suddenlt, it was snowing. Mab exploded with anger. "You dare to talk to me, your queen, like that? How DARE you! Accusing me! Insulting me! Disobeying me! I will punish you, teach you a lesson in pain. Maybe then , you will be prepared for what love means. Because it only means pain"!

Before Mab could do anything Frey stepped, once again, in front of Indira. For some reason, he looked furious. "Stop this moment" he yelled. "What do you think? Making her pain worse! If you know so much about love, you should understand she is already suffering"! Indira's eyes widened; she looked at Frey like he was a hero. You certainly had to be brave to talk to queen Mab like that. Or incredibly stupid.

"What do _you_ think! You aren't king here, _Frey. _And I'm not one of your toys you can easily manipulate! You have to listen to me and respect me. Or you will suffer a terrible fate! Do you want to get frozen with that foolish girl"? Frey was really angry now; he clenched his fists.

"What do _you _think. Talking to Indira like that! You don't deserve that beauty, from on the inside you are ugly. I thought you were different; that you could be so much more. But appearently, you are nothing. Beautiful from the outside, but mean and cold on the inside"

For a moment, Mab felt really sad. His words had hurt her. But she continued ranting, she couldn't stop. "I'm not mean; I do whatever is necessary to survive. And only the strong survive. Weakness isn't allowed her. So is love. I've seen thousands of copples and in the end, someone is always left hearthbroken. Weak. Ready to be killed. I can't let that happen to my people". She shouted. "That doesn't give you an excuse; love isn't for the weak. A really strong person can get over anything; even a broken heart. You are just running away; scared you might get hurt. Not even daring to take the risk. You're a coward"! Frey shouted.

Indira cowered; _now_ they would get it. Calling queen Mab a coward, is _never _a good idea. She wouldn't just freeze them; she would think of something even worse. Sure enough, the temperature dropped even further. And when first , it was just snowing, there was a real blizzard now. Mab didn't stop talking though. She just kept shouting; enraged. " I am NOT a coward. I'm just stating the obvious ; love is useless. It will only weaken you. It's dangerous and useless. It will only take and not give. And in the end, it will leave you hurt and paralyzed"! She stopped for a moment, breathing fast. Her eyes seemed to have changed their color. It didn't frighten Frey though; he just kept talking.

Only now, he wasn't shouting anymore. His voice was soft and full of empathy. "Do you really think that? That love won't be worth it? That it will only take"? "YES"! Mab shouted. "It will only hurt you. In the beginning, it will feel great, but in the end the pain is even greater. Why would _anyone_ want that"? Mab said, still shouting.

Frey shook his head. "You are only thinking about the negative side of love. But it can also be wonderful, magical. It can be all that makes life worth living. It can make you cry and hurt you so badly you think you will never recover, yes. But it can also make you so happy, you think you can never stop smiling. Do you really think the risk isn't worth it? Because if you have never love, you actually have never lived".

Mab looked at him; he kept suprising her. He had a way of explaining things that made her want to believe him. For a moment, she actually believed in love. But then, she thought about all she had seen those years she had ' lived' . How men had cheated women, leaving the woman angry, alone and heartbroken. How women had done the same to men, leaving the man alone and angry, sad but not showing it. How men had to leave for war and never came back, leaving the woman and often children alone, broken about his death. Of course, she had also seen good moments, but in the end that didn't matter anymore. In the end it showed how much love took; it made you vulnerable.

Still, now she heard Frey talk about it that way, she was tempted to take the risk. To feel the forbidden. Love. Could it really be that wonderful? Mab wondered.

"Why do you think love is that important? Believe me, I have lived. I have seen a lot, done a lot. What is so wonderful about love, that you think you _have_ to experience it"? Mab asked, curious.

Frey smiled at her; it was a sad, knowing smile. He took a step towards her. He put a finger under her chin and made her look into his eyes. She saw a lot of emotion. The grey of sadness, a flicker a yellow hapiness and ... blood red lust. He still wanted her, that was definitely true. Mab knew that if he had been able to read her emotions, he clearly had read lust too. But he couldn't. And she wouldn't show him. Not while that girl, Indira, was watching.

Frey raised his hand and brush a strand of hair behind her ears. Then he spoke, more like whispered. " Because when you feel love, your heart is so full of it you can't feel anything else. You only feel happiness, nothing else. No pain, only happiness. You can't stop smiling and the ground feels far away, because you're floating above it. That's so wonderful about love; it will make you forget everything and let you feel like the whole world is amazing. Even though, it isn't" Frey ended.

Mab stared at him. How does he know all that? She wondered. Has he been in love? Has he been hurt? "How do you know all that? Have you ever been in love"? Mab asked, curious. She just needed to know. She held her breath; she hoped he would say no. Somehow, she couldn't stand the idea of him and a other woman.

Frey sighed. "Yes, I've been. Really long ago". "Oh , what happened"? Mab whispered. He must have loved her very much; she could see it in his eyes. Really weird, but she hoped the woman he had loved, had broken his heart. That she was a toal bitch. Because, if she wasn't, he would never be able to like another woman.

Frey sighed; she saw black, the color of despair. "Her name was Helene. She was beautiful,funny, smart, nice, everything you could wish in a woman. I fell in love with her the moment we met. Before her, I was only interested in women for short times. And just for pleasure. But with her, I wanted to spend all the time of the world" Frey said, his voice harsh. He closed his eyes for a moment. She saw how much it pained him. "Everything was great. I was happy, so happy. Then _it _happened. We found out she was pregnant. We were both enthralled. We would be a family, a real one".

He was silent, his eyes still closed. "What happened? What went wrong? Mab asked, feeling sad he was hurt. "What went wrong? _Everything _went wrong. I had to travel to a kingdom a few days away, to discuss some matters. I didn't want to leave her behind, but I didn't have a choice. So I left. And when I came back, my wife and our unborn baby were gone. The labor had begun, but something went wrong and she didn't survive. The baby died shortly after that. In a few days I had lost everything I deeply cared about. My wife, my Helene and our child. All what remained was my kingdom. I swore I wouldn't let anything happen to my kingdom"

Mab looked at him. She saw how it still pained him, how much pain he had felt. She wanted to walk towards him , put her arms around him and promise everything would be allright. She reacted with shock and disgust.

What is happening to me? Mab thought. Why do I feel this way? This only proves that love is dangerous; a weakness. Nothing more. So she stood there. One part of her wanted to hug him and comfort him. Another part of her remember she couldn't show any weakness. Hesistantly, she put her hand on his arm, trying to comfort him a bit.

"I'm sorry to hear. But you know this only proves my statement, don't you? Love makes you weak. It's like a weapon, once it activated, it will slowly kill you". Frey look at her, giving her a slight smile. "No, I don't believe that. Because if I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing. Even though , I would lose Helene, I would still have that time before it. Rather only little time with her then no time at all". "Really? Was she that special"? Frey nodded. "Yes, she was. She would want me to continue, even though sometimes it's hard. I'm still alive. And I still believe in love, no matter how much it hurts".

Mab nodded thoughtful. "Well, that's really good of you. You're a fighter. However, I still can't believe love is worth so much". Frey's smile grew wider. " Still, you're willing to take the risk now". Mab frowned. "What do you mean? I didn't say that". Frey took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "You showed me. When I told you about Helene, you didn't walk away or stop me, saying it only proved your statement. Instead, you let me finish my story and came closer".

Mab stood there; frozen. Was he right? Was she thinking about love. Had he changed her _that _much? She smiled slightly. She knew she should make him clear, he was a mortal and love was only for mortals and the weak, but she didn't want to. She wanted him. She wanted him to teach her all about love.

"Really, do I? That's interesting". Then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Maybe you need to come to my room later to show me". She leaned back and saw his eyes widen. She saw red; clearly he felt the attraction between them again.

She turned toward Indra. "Listen girl, I will forget it this time. But you better shut your mouth, allright? I don't want _anyone _to start talking about me and this man. Understood"? Indra nodded; relieved and suprised there wouldn't be consequences. "Allright, that's settled. I'm off to finish some business. You can stay here if you want". She turned to Frey. " Try not to break her heart again, allright? I need my people to be strong, not crying fools" She rolled her eyes.

Frey grinned and bowed. "Of course, your majesty. I will see you later this evening" Mab gave him a little, seductive smile. "Oh, you _certainly _will. Goodbye" Indra looked confused; she didn't understand what was going on between them. Mab grinned and walked away, leaving the two of them behind.


	7. A night of pleasure

**Hey y'all! Whazzup? It's Sunday, too bad. Tomorrow school again Anyway, here is chapter 7. Don't own the iron fey series. And I'm still not Julie Kagawa. Oh and my story is now rated M. This chapter is one of the main reason for that. So warning; if you don't want to read anything rated M, skipp this part. **

Mab was walking towards Frey's room once again. She found herself smiling. It was late in the evening. She had waited on purpose, so he knew she wouldn´t bind to his will. Even though Mab wanted him, she would _never _to exactly as someone desired. Not even for him, not even when they both wanted the same.

She was queen of Tir Na Nog and strong and proud. Even though she would never let any man have power over her, she couldn´t stop thinking of Frey. Which was annoying, because if he possessed her thoughts, he would have power over her. Not much, but a little.

Mab sighed. Actually I should just punish him for how he has talked to me she thought. I should let him feel _real _pain. Like he never felt before. Or maybe he has, when his wife died...

Anyway, I definitely _shouldn´t _walk towards his room and do what he desires. And yet, that´s exactly what I´m going to. Because I want the same.

Mab kept walking, wondering what about him made him so special, so different than all other men she had encountered. Was it his eyes? Those beautiful, golden eyes? They seemed to look straight through you. It was like they saw all her secrets, or that´s how she felt. Or was it his muscular body? She had never felt she safe and at peace as when he had put his arms around her.

What is happening to me? Mab thought. Why do I feel this way? I´m not even supposed to _have _feelings. I´m supposed to be cold and heartless.

And yet, when she was with him, nothing mattered. Nothing expect being with him and savoring the moment. When she was with him, she seemed to forget everything. Who she was, or better what she was _supposed _to be. She forgot her responsibilities, her people, until only _he _was on her mind. The ecstatic feeling of him close to her.

If one kiss already feels like that, how would it be to explore his entire body? Mab thought. How would it be to let him touch me? Would it be tender and soft, or wild and passionate? Somehow, Mab thought it would be a little of both. Tender, but passionate. Soft, but wild.

She finally reached his room and knocked on the door. She didn´t wait for an answer. With a smile, she walked into the room. She heard a soft sound from the bed. She glanced towards it. Under the sheets, Frey was sleeping. He was breathing deep and calm. She smiled. He wouldn´t be sleeping for long, if she would have it her way.

She walked towards the bed and leaned forward. `Hey handsome. Wake up. Your dessert is here´ With a start, he woke up. For a moment, he looked disorientated and confused. Then he saw her.

He smiled. `Hello beautiful. Any reason you´re here? Except maybe giving me an heart attack`? He said, smiling. Mab looked at his body; his upper body was naked, showing off his ripped muscles and six-pack. She licked her lips, he was so tempting. Mab couldn´t remember a time she had wanted a man like this. Like if she couldn´t have him, she would cease to exist.

She took a deep breath and gave him an hungry smile. Actually, I´m here because I´m hungry` She said, coming closer. He looked at her, and she saw a flicker of red, blood red. He wanted her. `Really? I don´t think I´ve any food here`. He said, teasing.

Mab ran her fingers down his arm. She heard him inhale sharply. She leaned forward, whispering in his ear. `I think I will eat of little piece of Frey´ she said in a harsh tone. Frey smiled at her : the smile of a predator smelling his prey.

Suddenly, he grabbed her. He pulled her on the bed and rolled over. Now he sat on top of her. Mab swallowed, suddenly she found it hard to breathe. She was normally in control, but nothing about this man was normal. Before she could push him away, he kissed her on her mouth.

Immediately, each thought about pushing him away left her mind. She pulled him closer, wanting to feel every part of his body. She wanted him so badly. She couldn't think, just feel. He parted her lips, kissing her more deeply. Mab let her tongue dance with his..

He pulled his mouth from her lips and trailed a blazing path down her jaw to her neck, his tongue laving her skin ever so lightly. Mab moaned deep in her throat. "More" she ordered him, breathless. He was more than eager to obey .

He slid his hand into her dress, towards her breasts. He made slow, simmering circles around her breast. Mab moaned and arched her back. Frey smiled at her. "So beautiful" he said in a harsh voice. He teared the fabric of her dress apart and moved his fingers lower. He plunched two fingers inside her. Mab hissed in pleasure as his fingers teased her relentlessly. In and out and around they swirled, making a hot fire consume her. At the same time, he nibbled a path from her neck to her breasts , making her moan and hiss in pleasure. He teased her nipples with his tongue and teeth until Mab thought she would die if she didn't get him.

She wanted to beg for more, but couldn't speak. But she didn't need to, he seemed to have read her thoughts. He slid another finger in her, teasing her. Mab screamed when she came. It went on and on. Finally, it stopped. She lay there, breathless and speechless. She had been with so many men, yet no man had ever been able to give her such pleasure.

Frey took his fingers out her, and lifted his head. " Well, what do you think"? He whispered. Mab smiled at him. "Perfect" She whispered. "But now I have to return the favor , don't I"?

Frey's eyes widened. Before he could even think about it, she rolled over. Now, _she _was on top of him. She smiled, she was in control again. Before he could do anything, she trailed a path down his body. He didn't have any pants on; apparently he slept naked.

She placed light kisses on his stomach, his hips and finally, his erection. She looked up at him; with a playful smile. He had his eyes closed, breathing heavy and fast. She stroked his erection with one, pale finger. "Mm, what should we do with this? What do you want"?

He opened his eyes; they were glazed. He licked his lips , struggling to get the words out. "You" he whispered. She smiled and took his sac in her mouth. He growled at the feel of her tongue licking the tenderest part of his body. Her mouth closed around him as her tongue swirled, licking and delving as she worked her way to the other side, where she sucked him in and rolled her tongue around him. She felt his muscles tigthen, his breathing going faster.

He moaned. She smiled; now he was fully at her mercy. Mab pulled back and started on his shaft. She closed her mouth around him, while watching him watching her. She dropped her head down to tease the tip of his shaft with her tongue. His breath caught as she swirled her tongue around the tip, then took his entire length in his mouth. While she was sucking on him, she stroke him from underneath. She hear him moan and continued sucking on him. He arched his back and send him deeper into her mouth. She continues until his body turned to stone and he screamed. He squited his semen in her mouth. She swallowed it and released him from her mouth.

She leaned on her elbows, studying him. He had his eyes closed, his breath returning. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at her. She froze for a moment, seeing the pure emotions in them. Happiness, consternation and tenderness. He looked at her like she was an angel, fallen from heaven.

"And? What do you think"? She whispered. He smiled and put his arms around her. She lay on his bare, hard chest. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. Comforting, protecting her. He stroked her hear and placed a soft kiss on her earshell.

"Wonderful, better than anything I've experienced before". Mab lifted her head. "Mmm, I'm planning to let you experience a lot more". She mumbled. He laughed softly. "I don't know if I will survive that". She smiled and raised his eyebrows. "You better _do _surive. I still need you, my little sex slave". He ran his hand down her back. "Mm, you do? That's good to hear. Let's start".

With that, he rolled over until he was , once again, on top of her. He brought his mouth to hers, kissing her like he wanted to devour her. Mab smiled and bit in his lip, causing him to moan softly. The hours that followed, were the best in Mab's long, tiring life. She had never felt better than right now, with him next to her. They made love until they were both sweaty and exhausted. Unable to move. They just lay there, panting. Mab moved to spoon up against him. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and slowly dirifted to sleep. Mab awoke in a pair of strong, comforting arms. She looked up at Frey's face and smiled. Last night had been perfect. She had never experienced anything like it before. He had outstripped al her expectations. She closed her eyes, not wanting to leave his arms, when she hear him whisper something. "Helene.. Helene.. Mon amour".

**Soooo... What do you think? Bad, isn't it? I'm really bad at those kind of scenes.. but I tried! Kind of embaressing that he whispers the name of his ex- wife after a night with her, don't you think? What will she do.. **


	8. Helene?

**Ok, here is chapter 8. I hope you like it. Don't own the iron fey series. Do own my own imagination and all that comes from it, though. Enjoy!**

Mab tensed; had he just called her Helene? Was all he could think about his dead wife? Didn't this night mean _anything _to him? She thought. What am I, a poor replacement for his beloved wife? What makes her so special that he can't forget her? He should like _me. _I'm the one who helped his people without asking something horrible in return. I'm the one who talked to him, trusted him.

Damn it! I just had the most amazing night of my life and all he can think about is his stupid wife? Mab was mad, but also hurt. Somehow, in the past week, he had slowly made his way to her heart. She knew it wouldn't take long and her frozen heart would be beating, for him.

She cursed; how could she have been so stupid? She should have killed him right away. This man was too dangerous. He managed to do the impossible, what no man had managed before. He had melted a piece of her frozen heart and now she liked him. Even though it disgusted her, she liked him and hated that he still loved _that _woman.

How can he? Mab thought, furious. How can he like that useless mortal over me, queen of air and darkness?

She wanted to scream. She was angry, but hurt, too. How could he think about that mortal after last night? They had ' made love' all night. She had never allowed a man to get _this _close to her. She had let him talk to her, laugh with her. When someone else already had been punished, she hadn't done anything to him. No, she had rewarded him. She given her body to him. And yet, he whispered his wife's name? Why?

Mab wanted him to whisper _her _name. She wanted him to think of her, and only of her. She wanted his body, his heart, his soul. _Everything. _She wanted to make love to him again and again until they were both exhausted. She wanted so much and it made her furious.

Damn it! Mab thought. What does he have that makes me like this? Of course, he is really handsome; he is one of the most handsome men I've ever seen. He could easily compete with the most handsome fey. But I've seen handsome men before and they bored me after a few days. But he , he has captivated me. What about him makes me want to know everything about him? Why do I want to stay instead of leave? Why makes only seeing him me feel better?

Mab grunted. What should she do now? She knew it would be best to leave. But she couldn't. She wanted to stay and here him apologize. Hear him say she was the most beautiful, amazing woman he had ever seen.

Frey opened his eyes and smiled at her. He kissed her on her cheek. "Hey beautiful. How do you feel"? She turned away, her face a mask again. He took her face in his hands and look inside her eyes. "What is wrong, beautiful? Why are you puttting that mask back on? What did I do"?

He looked at her with such warmth and tenderness, she felt herself melt a little. She swallowed. "Nothing"She said. "It was a wonderful night. I enjoyed it. Thanks"

She tried to pull away, so she could gather her clothes and leave. But he wouldn't let her. He rested his forehead against hers, then placed a soft kiss on her mouth.

"Hey sweatheart, what is wrong? Did I do anything? Just tell me, I'm sure we can work it out". Mab had to use all her strength not to give in and ask him why he had said _her _name.

"Nothing. I'm not like all those stupid _mortal _women you encounter, Frey. I don't care about feelings and other nonesense". She said, with a emotionless and bored voice. Frey merely smiled. "I know that. Believe me, I know. But I just know there is something wrong. Last night, you were so wild and warm. And now, you're cold and controlled again. So, tell what's wrong , because I won't shut up until you do". Frey said, placing another soft kiss on her mouth.

Mab knew she should be angry; that she should freeze his blood or something. Normally, she would have done that. But somehow, she didn't want to. Instead, she wanted to feel that bond between them again. Surely, he felt it too?

Mab shrugged. " It's not important. Just let me go, before I turn you into an ice-sculpture". It wasn't a lie; she didn't believe it was important to _him. _Why would it be? Frey smiled and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "You don't fool me, beautiful. There _is _something. You just find it hard to tell" He said, placing another soft kiss on her collarbone. He continued talking while softly stroking her hair. "Besides, if you turn me into an ice-sculpture, it will be a lot of work to get me to the garden" he said casually.

Mab raised her eyebrows at him. "Maybe I will just keep you here, it will ad something to the room" she teased him. Frey grinned. "I don't think so, beautful. And now _tell". _

Mab sighed; she knew when she had lost. He wouldn't give up. She cuddled against him and closed her eyes. He stroked her hair. "It is just. "She started. She found it hard to tell. She had the idea she would sound like a little child. Or even worse, like some stupid _mortal_ woman.

He placed a kiss on her head, still stroking her hair. "Tell me, beautiful. I need to know" "Mmm"Mab said. "Can't we just forget it"? Frey laughed. "No, we can't. _Tell_.".

Mab sighed another time. Well, here goes nothing she thought. "When I woke up , I heard you mumble your wife's name. That's all" She lifted her head. Frey stopped stronking and frowned. "I don't believe that , beautiful. That only what _happened, _not what you thought and felt. So tell me _everything". _Mab laid her head on his chest again. She closed her eyes. Frey was stroking her hair again.

"It's just, I didn't like it that you , after the night we shared, are thinking about an _other _woman". Frey stopped stroking her hair and lifted her head. "I'm sorry, beautiful. I didn't mean to. I just had a dream. Believe me, you are most beautiful, strong and smart woman I've ever met. Helene would be impressed".

Mab smiled at him. She put her arms around him. "_How _special exactly"? She asked, with that playful smile. He smiled, too. "I will show you exactly _how _special" he whispered.

He rolled her over until he saw on top of her. He started placing kisses everywhere on her body. Her eyes, her cheeks, her jaw. He trailed a path from her jaw to her hips. He spread her legs and kissed first her hips, then he put his mouth on her sensitive spot and took her in his mouth. Mab arched her back and moaned. "Oh yes, don't stop Frey. Don't stop" she whispered, breathless.

He slid his tongue in her and around, making her tremble and long for more. "More" she whispered, with an harsh voice. She couldn't think anymore; only feel. He slid two finger in her while he bit her there , softly. She screamed when the orgasm hit her. After what seemed forever, it stopped. He rose from between her legs and kissed her on her cheek.

"So special nothing can describe it . Not even a librabry full of books could describe how special you are, my beautiful fairy queen". he whispered in her ear. She smiled; feeling completely satisfied.

She pushed herself up and bit in his ear. "Mm, _that _was special. Amazing, wonderful. Nothing could compare to it" she whispered. She placed a kiss just under his ear. He inhaled sharply. For a moment he closed his eyes, then he opened them and loooked at her. "So beautiful, whato do you want now"? he whispered.

Mab smiled. She leaned forward, pressing her body against his. "Oh, I know something ". Frey smiled. "Really, well what is it , beautiful"? She kissed him on his mouth. "You"She said in a harsh voice. Frey smiled at her; he reminded her of a wolf smelling his prey, her. "Well, that's perfect, because I want you so badly I think I might die if I don't get you" he said while he put his arms around her. "Mm, that would be terrible" Mab said. "Yes, so maybe you can help"? Mab laughed and turned so she ended on top of him. "Oh, I _know _I can help, but will you survive what I want do with you"?

She raised one eyebrow at him. He smiled and brought his mouth to hers. "Let's see, shall we"? he whispered.


	9. The perfect night

**Hey! Don't own the iron fey series. Enjoy!**

Mab lay cuddled against Frey, her head on his shoulders. They were both tired and covered in sweat. She sighed. She never felt so good, so peaceful. It's incredible what this man is capable off Mab thought. He was so tender and at the same time wild. He was smart and funny. He laughed a lot and still, he could be serious. He always knew what to say. Yes Mab thought, the man is truly remarkable.

She placed a soft kiss on his shoulder, sighing satisfied. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and pulled her in his arms. "Hey beautiful" he said, smiling. He placed a kiss on her head. Mab looked up at him and smiled. "Hey handsome" she said. Mab frowned; since when did she have nicknames for mortal men? She felt a little uncomfortable, but that feeling quickly vanished when Frey placed a soft, tender kiss on her mouth.

"Do you know, I've never seen anything more beautiful than your face in the morning"? he whispered in her ear. Mab laughed. "I don't know. Have you"?

Frey shook his head. "No, I haven't. Eventhe rising sun, with all those beautiful colors can't match your beauty. You're like the sun. Powerful. Beautiful to look at, but dangerous to look right at it. And instead of warming everything around you with rays, you warm my heart with your beautiful smile" he whispered.

Mab smiled. He was so romantic and yet, he was strong and tough. She liked that one moment, he was romantic, and another moment, he was tough and strong, a real man.

She loved being with him, feeling his warm skin against her skin. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder again. He started stroking her hair. "Really? You compare the queen of air and darkness to the sun. That's just odd" she mumbled.

He laughed, a light and beautiful sound. "Maybe, but when I look at you, I see all that is good. And the sun is a symbole for good, for light, for happiness". "Mmm"Mab said. "Is that so? I don't think happiness had anything to do with me". Frey placed a kiss on her auricle, making her shiver slightly.

"Yes, it does. to me, you're like christmas. A unexpected, but great, present". "Christmas"? Mab asked, confused. She lifted her head to look him in his eyes. Frey nodded. "Yes, it's a holiday. During Christmas, people get presents and the family is together. Everyone is happy and satisfied. It's just perfect, really. Like you".

Mabb placed her head back on his shoulder. "Mm, interesting. So, I'm you're Christmas present"? she asked. She could just _feel _him smile. He burried his nose in his hear and inhaled. "Yes, you are. The best I've ever had". Mab chuckled. She liked the idea. "Hmm, I suppose you are _my _Christmas present then. The best I will ever have" she whispered. "I'm glad to hear that, beautiful. I take enjoyed last night, then"? he asked with a misschievious smile.

Mab lifted her head and laughed. "Yes, I do. I really do". She frowned when she saw him look at her. He didn't move a muscle; just looked. "What? What's wrong"? she asked. He smiled; a sweet, warm smile that made her heart jump. She ignored it, like she always did when she felt something. Which she rarely did.

"Nothing" he said, lifting her chin to look in her eyes. She got nervous from the way he looked at her. He smiled and placed another soft kiss on her lips. "It's nothing, really. Just how special and beautiful you are" he said, smiling.

Mab raised an eyebrow. "Many men have told me I'm beautiful" . "I know, but I don't mean just on the inside. I mean, all you have hidden under that mask". Mab couldn't speak; it was like she was hypnotized. Frey kissed her another time, this time on her nose.

" You're unlike any woman I've ever met. And I've met a lot of women. You are different, special. The way you smile, the way you laugh. I love it when you are relaxed, when you aren't wearing that mask" he continued.

Mab swallowed. He said such beautiful things, but she couldn't believe him. She sighed. "I'm not like that, not at all. I'm cold and emotionless. I don't have feelings, don't want them. I'm not like you Frey, not at all" She whispered. Frey smiled and pulled her even closer. "Yes, you can _act_ cold and emotionless. But you aren't cold and emotionless. The woman I've had in my arms last night wasn't anything like that. She free and honost, just her amazing self. You are truly perfect. All a man can want".

Mab smiled. "well, that's really sweet. Except you don't know me, handsome. You don't know what I've done. You don't know how horrible I can be". Frey shook his head. "No, that's not true. I _do _know you. At least enough to see what's behind that mask. The _real _you. Amazing, smart and funny and sweet. Just like any woman should be".

Mab almost wanted to pull away at his words, but she couldn't. He enchanted her; made her want to stay even when it would be better to leave. He was so smart, even wise. She knew she could trust him; he would never betray her. But could she trust herself? What if I start caring about him? Mab thought. What if he really succeeds in melting my heart?

Mab hesitated ; should she leave now? Should she leave all of this behind? She knew one night wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted to listen to him, to discover his interests . She wanted to show him her world; and she wanted him to show her _his _world. She smiled at him; for now, she would ignore her treacherous thoughts. She would just savor the moment.

"You think _I _am what any woman should be? Wow, you have a weird idea of the perfect woman". Frey smiled. "You _are _perfect; not just your appearence, but your entire being. and now turn".

Mab raised her eyebrows. "Why would I"? "So i can give you a massage, of course" he said, with a devilish grin. Mab laughed and turned around, offering him her back. He placed his hand softly on her shoulders, rubbing them. "How does this feel"?

Mab closed her eyes and leaned against him. "Perfect" she mumbled. "Continue". Frey continued the massage. He really has magic hands Mab thought. "Where did you learn this"? Mab asked, moaning softly when he placed his fingers on her skin, softly pressing them into her tight muscles. He kissed her just under her ear. "Oh, just some place. Now relax and enjoy it, beautiful".

Mab did as he said, feeling her muscles relax, the tension disappearing. She sighed softly. It's so delicious Mab thought. Frey forced her to lie down on her stomach. He massaged her shoulder, her back, everything. Then he rolled her on her back and did the same with her legs, hips, working his way up. Mab relaxed, enjoying his experienced hands. Never had a man handled her with such care, such tenderness. She sighed softly. When every muscle was relaxed, he stopped.

She opened his eyes and found him looking at her. She saw a lot of emotions in his eyes. She smiled at the mix of happiness, passion and tenderness in his eyes. He placed a last soft kiss on her lips. Mab sighed and put herself up. "I have to go" she said, disappointed the night had ended.

She placed a soft kiss on his mouth. "I will see you later, all right"? Frey nodded and smiled. He watched while she dressed. She looked at him one last time and walked away.


	10. Changes

**Hey everyone! Last chapter was kind of short, so I'm trying to make this one longer. Please review, all of you. I hope you like my story. Oh and I'm thinking about making a new one about Mab( I will still work on this one) I noticed that in book 1 Ash mentioned , Mab always went to Mardi Grass, I think you can make a really good story out of that. Ideas? Ok, don't own the iron fey series. Not until I magically change into Julie kagawa. Enjoy!**

Mab walked towards her throne room, her face cool and without any emotion. But from the inside she felt really happy, she just didn't show it. Mab couldn't hold back a smile when she thought of _him. _His strong muscles, his beautiful eyes, his laugh.. Mab sighed happily. In a few hours, she could be with him again. She just had to listen to the reports about those _iron fey. _

Mab's face darkened for a moment when she thought about the iron queen, Meghan Chase. That girl had stolen her _favorite _son, _her _Ash. He had left his family, his court for that girl. Not that Mab would ever say it out loud, but she missed her son. Still, Mab couldn't feel sad or even angry, now she had Frey. And in a few days, Ash and her grandson Kierran would visit. It would be Elysium, the time when all the courts were at one place. This time, it would be held in Tir Na Nog. Mab was already planning Elyssium. This time, it will be perfect. Mab thought. Ash will be happy and it will be a little like it used to be. I will even be nice to Meghan Chase. I could ask her about Ash. If he is happy. Mab frowned; since when did she talk to that little half-blood?

Now she thought about it, she felt different. Like something had changed. Mab didn't have time to think about it now; she had reached the throne chamber. Mab decided to think about it later, maybe tonight when she saw Frey again. Even though she wanted to smile, she kept her face cool and emotionless. She walked into the throne room. When she saw who was waiting for her, she was stunned. But she managed to keep her face emotionless.

She raised one perfect eyebrow. "Meghan Chase, Ash, what are you two doing here? Elysium isn't until tomorrow." Ash and Megan turned around. Ash' face was as emotionless as hers. Meghan looked like always. Although she didn't manage to keep her face as emotionless as Ash, she didn't show her feelings or thoughts.

"Your majesty" She spoke. "We thought we should come a day earlier". Mab walked towards them. "Oh? And why is that"? Ash stepped before his wife. "We had some matters to discuss with you, your majesty. We thought it would be best for both our kingdoms".

Mab smiled coldly."Aha, I thought you didn't care about your old home anymore, Ash"? Ash' face still didn't show anything. "I do what is best for _my _people, the iron fey. Just like you do for _your _people".

Mab noticed he tried to make her clear, he didn't consider himself a member of the winter court anymore. She felt annoyed. Why did he have to leave ? Mab thought. My son, my prince. If he could just come home. She shook those thoughts from her mind, annoyed. She remembered herself that, although he was her son, she had to think of her people. Not about him or the past. It had been his own decision.

"Very well" she said, still showing no emotion. "So be it. What are those matters you need to discuss"? she asked. Meghan stepped forward. "Your majesty, both our kingdoms have had some difficulties in the past. Your people keep invading terrotorium of the iron fey. We need to be able to leave in peace next to each other". Mab raised her eyebrow. "Are you accusing my people of anything, Meghan Chase"? Meghan shook her head. "No. I'm merely stating the facts. This costs us both people. I don't want that and I'm sure you don't want to either".

Mab smiled wryly. "Of course I don't. Maybe we can discuss this in another place? And I don't think it was necessary to come earlier, just to discuss this". she said. She saw Meghan and Ash glare at each other. They probably didn't trust her. Which was smart.

She gestured at them to follow. Cautious, they followed her. She walked towards her private chambers. "Where are we going"? asked Meghan. "Queen Mab's private chambers" Ash spoke through gritted teeth. Mab looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Very well Ash, that's exactly where we are going. I think we need some privacy, don't you"? She saw Ash tense and grab his sword. He obviously didn't trust her.

"No need for that sword Ash, I'm not planning to kill you. But annoy me enough and I might freeze you". Meghan shot Meghan a look. The girl clearly had gotten some guts; otherways she wouldn't think about looking at her like that. "Is that a threat, Queen Mab"?Her voice was almost as cold as Mab's. Good job, little girl Mab thought. "No, merely a warning" she answered.

They had reached her private chambers. She mumbled something and the doors opened. They walked inside. Ash had been here before, of course, but Meghan hadn't. She looked at Meghan; she couldn't hide she was impressed. Mab' s room was really beautiful. And really big. There were bookshelves, a desk, paintings, a carpet... And in the middle, there stood a gargantuan bed. Meghan looked at the bed; she raised one eyebrow. "That is one big bed" she mumbled. Too bad, Mab had really good ears.

"Yes it is" . Meghan tensed, she probably thought Mab was going to freeze her here and now. She felt the glamour of the other woman, she was ready to defend herself. And Ash. But Mab just shrugged and walked towards the attached room. There were comfortable chairs and a table there. There was another attached room; a bathroom.

Mab gestured to the chairs. "Sit down". Meghan and Ash sat down, looking tensed and careful. She almost smiled when she saw that. They were holding hands. Mab snapped her fingers and the table, which was empty a moments ago, was suddenly filled with food. There were three cups, which she filled with wine. She saw that Meghan was frowning. "Everything all right, Meghan Chase"? she said, raising her eyebrows.

Meghan looked at her. "Yes, I was just wondering.. Is this real food or an illusion". Mab shot her a look. "You think I would try to make you, my quest, eat or drink something that's an illusion"? Mab's voice lowered. Meghan shook her head. "That's not what I meant, Queen Mab, I just thought it wasn't able to create _real _food with magic" .

Mab wrigled her nose. "Well, it is. I hope you enjoy it. Do you want some wine"? Both Meghan and Ash looked suprised at her , well more or less, kind words. Meghan nodded hesistantly. "Good, and you Ash? Do you want some wine"? Ash looked at her, suspiscious. He shrugged. "Sure, why not"?

Mab passed them the cups and took one herself. She took a sip and put her cup down. Meghan and Ash had their cups in their hands, looking hesistant to take a sip. Mab raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you going to drink that"? Meghan took a sip, really careful. Like if she swallowed it too fast, she might explode or something. Mab actually smiled at seeing that.

She sat down and folded her legs. She looked at them. "So, you want to discuss the.. relation between our people"? Ash nodded. "Yes , we do. It's really important that we try to live in peace. We already had one war, I don't think you want another". "Mm" Mab said. She raised her glass and took another sip.

"And you, Meghan Chase? What do _you _think"? Meghan quickly turned her head to Mab; she had been admiring the different paintings on the wall. "I couldn't agree more with my husband" she said, giving Ash a smile. She pointed at the paintings. "Is that a picasso"? Mab looked at the painting. She nodded. "It is. Beautiful, don't you think? Not so beautiful as the sculptures in my garden, but still" Mab shrugged.

Meghan bit her lip. "You mean all those frozen _people _in your garden"? Mab smiled devilish. "Yes, do you have a problem with that". Meghan shrugged. "Just not my kind of art, I suppose". "Well, that's too bad. I think they are beautiful. Don't you Ash"?

She turned to Ash. Ash shrugged. "I don't really like them, either". Mab tensed a little. "Really, don't you know. You used to love them". Ash raised one eyebrow at her. "I don't remember that". Mab nodded. "You used to play there when you were little. Don't you remember, sweatheart"? Ash flinched at the endearmnet coming from her mouth. He flexed his muscles.

"No, I don't remember". Mab sighed. "That's too bad, you used to be there all morning. But, you were really little at that time". "Where were you then? Didn't he stay near you when he was little"? Meghan asked, curious. She clearly liked hearing about when Ash was little. Mab turned towards the other woman, giving her a small smile. "Oh no, at a really early age, he already like to wander in the woods. I didn't let him at first, of course. So he had to be satisfied with the gardens. He could stay there for hours".

Meghan smiled and looked at Ash. He didn't look happy at all. Mab couldn't resist it; this was the perfect oppurtunity to tease him. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Don't you feel comfortable that I discuss your youth with your wife, Ash"? she said in a mocking voice. Ash frowned. "No, I don't. That lies behind me. I'm trying to look forward, not back".

Mab chuckled. "Why are you so grumpy, Ash? I'm just discussing your childhood. I thought your wife would interested". Meghan and Ash both looked at her, suprised. "Since when do you want to talk about these things"? Ash asked her, frowning. Mab smiled at him. She took another sip from her wine.

"Even if now you're not home anymore, you _are _my son, aren't you"? She shrugged. Ash' face was emotionless, just like hers. Then, she smiled at him. A warm, friendly smile. Ash and Meghan stared at her, their mouths wide open. She chuckled. "What's wrong? You look like you just saw an alien or something".

"You smiled" Meghan said, perplexed. "Yes, I do that sometimes, you know". Mab said, sarcasm in her voice "Not like that" Ash said softly. She saw he was studying her, trying to discover what had changed. Why _did _I smile like that? mab thought. She hadn't mean to; it just happened. Normally, when she smiled, it was a cold, calculating smile. Now, it had been genuine and sweet.

Mab sighed unaudible. This must be Frey's doing Mab thought. In a few days, he has changed so much. That man is truly a danger to all women. So charming and handsome. She felt a weird tickle in her stomach when she thought of Frey. Mab frowned; that was nothing like her.

"So why the sudden change of mind"? Ash asked. Mab focused her attention on her son again. She shrugged. "Don't you think it would be better if we would get along, again"? she said. Meghan and Ash both looked shocked; they obviously hadn't expected this.

Ash raised his eyebrow. "You want to be friends"? Mab couldn't help it; she laughed. She shook her head. "Call it what you want, I just want you to be happy. Even if that means being nice to your wife". _Now, _they really looked shocked. "You? You want _me _to be happy? Since when"? Ash, said slowly.

Mab made a tsk sound. "Ash. Ash . Ash. Of course I want that. I never wanted anything else". "Really? If you wanted him to be happy, why did you use him then? Why did you try to make him cold and heartless"? Meghan said, a little angry.

Ash put his hand on her arm, trying to calm her. Mab looked at Meghan, for a moment she looked like she was to kill her. Mab took a deep breath , trying to calm herself. She meant what she said; suddenly she just wanted her Ash happy. She had done those things, because it was in her nature. She couldn't give love, that was just not like her. Or maybe I can Mab thought. I _am _doing something nice, am I not? So, maybe I can make it up to him. Then again, won't I be considered weak if I do so?

She focused her mind on the two people before her again. " It's just in my nature. Besides, if I hadn't done that, he would have been destroyed by the court. They would have considered him weak, useless. So in a way, it was to protect him".

This made Meghan onlt more angry. "Oh, really? Cause in my opinion, no mother should _ever _do such horrible things" she screamed, clenching her fists. Mab shook her head. "But you don't know fey, Meghan Chase. You let your feelings lead you, that will bring you nowhere". "That's not true! You don't know me, so don't pretend you do" Meghan hissed.

Mab remained calm. She sighed. "Just sit down already, will you? And stop screaming, it's annoying". Ash gently took Meghan's hand and pulled her down. He turned to Mab again. "I do wonder why you're suddenly this way, Queen Mab".

Mab hesistated. Why had she always let him call her queen Mab? Suddenly, she wanted to hear him say mom or mother. She didn't know why; she just wanted to.

She cleared her throat. "You can say mom, if you want to" she said really soft. Ash looked at her, his mask fell. She saw he was speechless, confused. He probably thought it was a trap or something.

He stiffened. "Why would i? And why do you suddenly want me to call you mom. I always _had _to call you queen Mab". "I'm not saying you should suddenly start calling me mom. But no one can hears us and well.. you are my son, after all. Queen Mab is so.. impersonal.

Meghan and Ash still looked at her like she was crazy. Mab shifted, feeling uncomfortable. She almost regret what she had just said. Why am I doing this? Mab thought. Doesn't this make me look weak?

Meghan suddenly smiled. "Do you really mean this,queen Mab". Mab hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, I do. I think it would be better for all of us if we tried to get along. Which doesn't mean you can toy with me". Meghan raised her hands. "We know, really we know".

She looked at Ash, a little worried. Ash was still staring at Mab. "What happened to you? You have never acted like this before". Mab shrugged. "I'm still the same. I just thought another method would work better". Ash looked at her. He shook his head. "No, that's not true. You've changed. Not much, but enough to notice the difference".

Mab tensed. "What do you mean? I'm not different" She said. "Yes, you are. You're nicer, calmer" he said. Mab thought about it, she realized she _had _changed. Normally, she wouldn't try to be nice to her son, but now she wanted it.

Mab frowned. "I don't think so" "It's really true. So why _did_ you change"? Mab frowned, annoyed. "I did _not _change. I'm just trying something different. Don't expect too much of it. You're the one who changed, have you ever thought about that"?

Meghan nodded. "She is right, you've changed. For the good". She smiled at him. Ash smiled back. "I have changed because.. " Mab noticed he didn't want to say it in front of her. "Because you fell in love" Mab finished."Yes" Ash said really softly.

Meghan chuckled. Mab raised her eyebrows at her. "What's so funny"? She asked. Meghan shook her head. "Nothing, I just thought you had chnaged because you love someboy, too." Mab tensed. "Are you suggesting I'm in _love" _she hissed. Meghan swallowed. Ash shot Mab a warning glare. "Don't look at me like that Ash! Don't you dare" Mab said, angry. She wasn't in love. Who on earth would she be in love with? Suddenly, Frey came into her mind. His smile, his eyes, everything. Mab bit her lip. It can't , can it? she thought. I, queen of air and darkness, can't be in love, right? Or can I?


	11. Fight

**Hey everyone. Ok, listen ( or read actually), I really love writing this story, but can you please review? I love reviews. Well not if you say that this the worst story ever. You can have your opinion, but come on:) That would be sort of mean. Anyway, Do anyone thinks it's a good idea to write another Mab story? About her celebrating Mardi grass. Ok, let me know. Oh, and I don't own the iron fey series. Enjoy!**

Mab was shocked. Could it be true? Was she, the immortal, soulless queen of Tir Na Nog, in love? Could she, who always said only weak creatures fell in love, be in love herself? And would it make her weak to be in love?

Mab shook her head; she simply _couldn't _be in love. I am not in love, am I? She thought. How could I be? How on earth would I be able to fall in love, and this fast? Mab thought back to her moments with Frey. The talking, laughing. How he had looked that first time, what she had thought. His loyalty, his love for his people. How he had made love to her. Mab swallowed recalling all those beautiful moments. He had changed her life. She hadn't realized how lonely she sometimes was. How wonderful it could be to really talk with someone, let him in.

Mab stopped herself. Even _if_ she wanted to be with him, it wasn't possible. She? In _love_? That would be disastrous. She couldn't let that happen; she would look weak. She would _be _weak. Easy to hurt. Hadn't he showed her how dangerous love was when he talked about everything he had lost?

But he was right about what he had said that first time they had talked. She didn't know anything about love. Oh, she had seen people in love before. But she never had experienced it herself. She loved her sons, yes. But that was another type of love. And she couldn't show that either. She never did.

It would only make me look weak Mab thought. It would let my enemies, and my people, think I'm an easy prey. I can't take the risk; I can't be _that _vulnerable .

_Then why do you want Ash back? _A little voice in her head said. _Why didn't you kill him? He is a danger. It would be best to kill him. Do it now. He is vulnerable. Especially with that whore with him. _No Mab thought. She wouldn't kill Ash; she didn't want to. _Since when does it matters what you want? Do what is best _that little voice said.

Mab ignored it. She simply wouldn't. She needed Ash, needed some of the comfort, the happiness she always felt when he was with her. Since when am I so.. so.. sensitive? She thought. Why would I need him? I don't need anyone; I'm strong and independent. Mab knew this wasn't entirely true; she did need Ash. She missed him, needed him here so she would have him close again. But Mab ignored this, she didn't even want to think about it. Just like she didn't want to think about her being in love with _him._

"Your majesty"? The sound of Meghan's voice, pulled Mab back from her thoughts. She realized she had been frozen, completely silent, when Meghan had make that 'joke'. She hadn't shown any of her confusion, she was sure of that. Mab had taught herself really long ago not to show anything. People could never read her emotions; she simply didn't show them.

"Yes, half-blood? Anything else you want to say"? she said in her coldest, most threatening voice. Meghan bit her lip; hesitating. Ash looked at her, gesturing she shouldn't say anything. But Meghan did say something. Something rude and dangerous. Dangerous since Mab didn't like what she had to say. At all.

" Why the sudden change of mind? And why did you react like that when I said you might be in love"? Meghan looked suspiscious and curious. Mab's eyes darkened, her voice soft but threatening. "_What _did you just say? You didn't have the nerve to insult me like that, right? You aren't doubting my actions, are you"?

Mab looked at Meghan like she was prey; dark and hungry. Mab looked like she was going to eat Meghan. Or do something much worse. Meghan swallowed, but didn't let Mab intimidate her. She took a deep breath and looked at Mab with a detached, cold look.

"I can sincerely say yes. And with good reasons. Because, your majesty, until this moment you've never wanted anything like this. Suddenly changing your mind, and this drastic, is quite... odd". Meghan ended. Mab shot her a murderous glance.

"Well, well. Look what the little girl has learned. Have you had a few lessons in trying to act like a queen"? Mab clapped her hands, contempt written all over her face. Meghan gave her the exact same look. " You don't know me and therefore have no right to speak so. But if you have this deep desire to know, I just thought it was time for a different approach. I want my son back".

She smiled towards Ash, her face softening somehow. He was sitting absolutely still, shock on his face. He clearly couldn't believe his ears and eyes. Meghan wrigled her nose. "Oh, really? And why should I believe you? You have no conscience; nothing good in you. Why would I believe you actually want Ash back, because you love him? Or at least, care for him"?

Mab laughed. "Seriously, I _can't _lie. What more prove do you need"? "But you can deceive someone" Meghan pointed out. "And you haven't explained your reasons. So why should I accept it"? Mab shrugged. " I just want my son back, is that so odd? And you should accept it because it will be better for _all_ of us if were on good terms. Besides, I'm his _mother, _I have the right".

Meghan rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Mother? Serious? What kind of mother are you! You won't even let him call you that! You have no rights at all! Ash would be way happier if you would disappear for good!" Meghan shouted, enraged.

Mab froze; NOW she was mad. She had tried to stay calm, to be cooperative, but now she wouldn't take it anymore. I won't allow that whore to insult me She thought, enraged. The air around her grew colder; her magic gathering. She felt her magic swirl around her. She knew what she was capable off. With a evil smile, she walked towards Meghan.

" You think that? You think _you _can insult me like that? How cute. Too bad the punsihment for that is... everlasting torture". Mab shot an icedagger at Meghan, just to test her. Sure enough, Meghan let a shield appear, protecting her. Mab saw she was slightly trembling. Good she thought. She will learn what happens when she insults me. " Not too bad. But you won't win with that".

With a gesture of her hand, she made Meghan's shield disappear. Next, she used the water in the air around Meghan and froze it. Meghan now had frozen lips and fingers and was trembling. She clearly was cold. But instead of cowering, she attacked. She made a gesture and before Mab knew what she was up to, she felt a devastating pain at her arm. She froze the thing that had attacked. She saw her arm was burned; Meghan had used iron against her.

Oh _now _you're dead Mab thought. She raised her arms, ready to destroy Meghan for once and for all. Meghan raised her arms,too. Mab gathered her magic, ready to release it at Meghan. "STOP"! Ash shouted. Mab turned, startled and slightly shocked. Ash had never spoke to her like that. And he _certainly _had never looked at her that way. He looked at her like she was a monster. With a groan, he pushed her aside and walked towards Meghan.

For a moment, Mab's mind was blank. She had absolutely _no _idea how to react. Then, she realized Ash had just _pushed _her. _Her. _His _mother._ "Ash! Don't dare to"! He ignored her. Ash, I mean it! Don't walk towards that wrecked woman, she will destroy you". Ash kept walking, just ignoring her. Mab walked towards him and grabbed his shoulders. She turned him around.

"Don't you get it?! She will destroy you! She will change you, use you. And in the end, it will hurt more than you can imagine. She will be you end"! Mab shouted, angry and desperate. And hurt. Hurt that she couldn't change his mind. Because she had seen it in his eyes; love, all-consuming love. For that girl.

Ash expression turned grim, his anger came out. "I don't care! She is the best what ever happened to me. She is all I want. She is the most amazing person you will ever met and you're lucky that she didn't destroy you. She saved us all"! Ash screamed. Mab stared at him, flabbergasted. She had never hear him scream before. And she_ definitely _hadn't expected him to scream at her.

He went on , enraged. "And she is right about you! You're soulless, cold and mean. You're nothing. I should have left years ago"! Mab felt a sharp pain at his words, but anger too. She had raised him to her best. And now he dared to talk to her like this? Mab snapped. "How dare you! I'm your _mother_"! "You're merely the woman who gave birth to me! And that's all you ever did. And because it had to!"

Mab froze at his words, pained. But also _really _mad. "How dare _you?! _I have done more than that. I've raised you, taken care of you. I did everything I had to"! She shouted. "No, you didn't! You didn't even acknowledge me as a son, damn it! You used me as a toy. You never did anything good"! Ash screamed, clenching his fists. "I didn't! I did what I though was right! I raised you like you should be raised. You're fey, not some stupid mortal" she shouted back.

Ash froze, his eyes full of anger. Maybe even hatred. "Mortals aren't stupid, not all of them. And what good did your way of raising? It made Rowan betray us and kill Sage. All because you couldn't give us love, damn it. If you had at least tried to make sure we had a little bit of love, we would liked you. Instead, I couldn't care less if you were DEAD" he shouted.

They both fell silence, staring at each other. Both panting, shock in their eyes. Mab was hurt, but still not showing it. She kept thinking ; he hates me.. Then her eyes turned to Meghan. It's all her fault Mab thought. Without her, I would still have my Ash. She couldn't think straight anymore; all that was left, was the urge to punish the girl. The girl who was looking at them, their eyes wide and mouth a little open.

"Oh, really? So, you want me dead? Then, you and your little slut are dangerous" she said softly, trying hard not to show what his words had done to her. She made a gesture, causing him to fly through the air. "Ash"! Meghan shouted. She wanted to run tol him, but Mab made a wall of ice between them.

"Nowhere to flee, _little brat. _Now turn and fight". Meghan look at her, her face showing anger. "I _am _right, he is better off without you" she said. Then, she attacked. She made iron wires appear, trying to strangle and burn Mab. But Mab dodged them and shot little pieces of eyes at Meghan's eyes, forcing her to cover her eyes and step back. She couldn't hear the warnings of Ash, who looked like a trapped animal, because of the wind and the wall between them.

Mab made the floor around Meghan, made of ice of course, melt and froze it again, leaving Meghan trapped. She tried to get free, but Mab pinned her to the floor. She leaned forward, smiling. She whispered in her ear. "Any last words" Meghan turned her head,which was about as much as she could do in this position, and spit in Mab's eyes. Disgusted, and even angrier, she raised her hand. Ice was everywhere, the temperature -30. Even though they were inside, the wind was blowing, torning at their clothes. Mab smiled.

"NO"! Mab turned and saw a blur. Suddenly, she lay on the ground, a warm body on top of her. A low groan escaped her eyes. Then she turned her head.. And looked right into those orange-gold eyes. _His _eyes. "Frey..." She whispered.

**Ok, I know it isn't really Ash' style to shout and everything, but I figured after all those years of Mab treating him well.. let's just say awful, I figured he would pretty mad. Especially when she expected him to just forgive her. **


	12. The secret is out

**Hey everyone. Hope you like this chapter and review:) Thanks for the tips and sorry for spelling mistakes, English is not my first language so.. Anyway, thankyou and enjoy! oh don't own the iron fey series. **

Frey had her pinned to the ground, a undefined emotion in his eyes. She was frozen for a moment, forgetting everything around her. She was really happy, to have him after ash had hurt her. He got up and offered her his hand. She took it and got up, too.

Mab saw from the corners of her eyes that Meghan got up,too. Frey turned to her. "Hey, girl? Are you all right"? Meghan nodded, still really mad. "I would go away from that woman, if I was you. She is totally crazy" Meghan said. her voice sharp. Mab stiffened. How dares that girl talk to me like that she thought. She took a step forward.

"Listen, you stupid, useless brat. I'm the queen here and you better listen to me. You can't just insult me. I will let you pay for that". She gathered her magic once more, ready to finsish what she had been doing before Frey practically jumped on her. Meghan gathered her magic too, her face looking grim and determined. Mab wanted to throw an icespear at Meghan when frey grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing"? Mab said, angry. Frey lifted her head and looked into her eyes. Like always, Mab was caught by the raw emotions in his eyes. She saw he was worried and sad. "What on earth are _you _doing? Attacking these people. That's not my Mab".

She stiffened a little. "I'm not yours. And they deserve it, they insulted me". She tried to break free, but Frey grabbed her. He held her against him, stroking her hair. She struggled at first, but relaxed when she realized this really helped. It made her feel better, calmer. She closed her eyes, leaning against him. Not really aware how she was acting. So different. She heard Meghan gasp.

"Who are you"? Meghan said. "I'm Frey and who are you"? he said. "I'm Meghan. But how.. ? I don't understand"? "You don't understand what"? she heard Frey say. "How you can talk to her like that, touch her and not turned into an ice sculpture."Meghan said, sounding confused. He placed a soft kiss on Mab's head. "Let's ask her". He lifted her head, placing soft kisses on her eyelids. "Hey beautiful. Can you explain what happened here and all"?

Mab opened her eyes and turned towards Meghan, Frey's arms still around her. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and turned around. "He can do that because, unlike _you, _he has earned my respect". Meghan stared at Mab, her mouth open.

She closed her mouth and frowned. "No, that's not it. It can't be. They way you looked at him.." Mab raised her eyesbrows. "What are you saying foolish girl? That I'm lying"? She sighed. "How many times do I have to explain that I _can't _lie". "That wasn't what I was talking about" Meghan said, clearly annoyed.

_Now _Mab was confused. Not that she showed it. "Oh really? And where were you talking about , then"? Meghan bit her lip and took a deep breath. "You were looking at him like.. like you are in love with him!"

Mab stared at her, astonished. Then, she burst out laughing. "You think I'm in _love? _Oh gosh, you're even more stupid than I thought!". Meghan walked towards her, pointing her finger at her. "I am _not _stupid. And the way you looked at him... It just told me you _are _in love".

Mab froze. "I am _not _in love. Love is for fools! And I'm _not _a fool!". Meghan rolled her eyes. Mab started ranting, not wanting to admit that she had been thinking the exact same thing. "HOW DARE YOU! I'M NOT A FOOLISH LITTLE MORTAL. AND I CERTAINLY WON'T FALL FOR THIS MAN, LIKE HIS STUPID WIFE WAS SO STUPID TO DO"!

She heard a gasp from behind her, then she felt it. Anger. A lot. She turned around to see Frey looking at her like she had just murdered hundreds of innocent toddlers in front of him. He looked at her, with so much anger she actually felt scared. Why she felt like that, she didn't even want to think about.

"You really think that? That my wife was _stupid? _My sweet, innocent, _dead _wife"? His words tugged at her heart, when she noticed how much pain and anger he felt. A heart she hadn't had before him. She swallowed. "I"..

Frey's eyes went wide with understanding. "Is that what you wanted in exchange? My heart? So you could break it"? Mab didn't know what to say. She looked at Meghan, who was staring at her. She looked at Ash, still trapped. If I say how I feel, damn that I even _have _feelings, I will look weak Mab thought. But if I don't say anything, I might lose him. _Don't say anything. It will be better to lose him. We can't use him; he will only make us weak _The voice in her head said. _Dump him! _

Mab just stood there; afraid to say something. Frey looked at her and nodded. "I know enough. Our night didn't mean anything to you, like it did to me. Have fun with your next toy, your _majesty". _He turned to walk away, hurt and mad. Mab panicked; the thought of losing him was more than she could bear.

"NO! Please, I didn't mean to. It did mean _something, _it even meant a lot. It was magical, perfect. The most amazing night of my life. Please, try to understand. I.. I just can't do this".

Frey turned around, smiling. Mab froze when she realized what she had just said. Oh no she thought. Now, I look weak. She panicked thinking of the consequences of her saw she was panicking and took her in his arms.

"Shh, I'm here, calm down. I promise I will be good to you. No one has to know if you don't want to" he whispered, while stroking her hair. Mab relaxed a little; in his arms, she felt so wonderful. She sighed, feeling the tension leave her body.

Meghan was staring at the two of them , Ash was still on the floor. "So it's really true? You, of all people, have fallen in _love?" _she asked, mouth open.

Mab smiled, "I would first help Ash if I were you. He might have a heartattack right know, so shocked is he. ".

Meghan turned to Ash. "Ash! Don't panick, I will get you out! I don't know how, but I will... " Meghan was looking around for something to use, looking nervous. She grabbed at chair, wanrting to break the wall with it. Mab rolled her eyes and made the wall shatter with a gesture of her hand. Ash immediately ran to Meghan and put his arms around lifted her head and kissed her passionately.

Mab shook her head and wanted to say something. When she opened her mouth, Frey quickly put his mouth on hers and his tongue slipped in her mouth. Mab's eyes widened. She tried to pull free, but he wouldn't let her. So she kissed him back, hungrily. She moaned softly when he his kiss turned even more demanding.

"Ehhm. Your majesty"? Frey pulled back, but this time Mab wouldn't let _him_. She grabbed him and pulled his mouth back to hers, kissing him again. "Wow, I _really _hadn't expected that" she heard Meghan say.

She heard Ash snicker. "Me neither. Appearently, there is a lot I don't know. I'm still thinking it's either a weird dream or a clone of her".

Mab heard Meghan laugh, but she just ignored them. When Frey and she started pulling at each other clothes, forgetting about the other people in the room, Mab felt someone grab her arm and pull her away from him. She snarled.

Meghan looked at her, astonished. Then, she burst out laughing. When she saw Mab frown , she stopped. "My apologies, your majesty. But it's just really funny! I mean, you snarled! Like a dog or something".

Mab rolled her eyes and indicated Meghan to sit down again. Ash followed Meghan, still lookinjg at her like she was an alien or something. When they were both seated, Frey sat down too. He motioned her to follow his lead. Mab hesitated, then sat down on his lap. Meghan and Ash were still staring. "So.."Meghan broke the silence. "What on earth is going on here"?


	13. An interesting conversation

**Hey everyone! I'm going to try to make this another long chapter since the last one, again, was quite short. Hope you like it an review:) Oh and I would love to her suggestions on my story. Ok, don't own the iron fey series. Enjoy!**

Meghan and Ash were both staring, looking really curious. Mab snickered. She could imagine they were. After all, you didn't see the queen of Tir Na Nog kissing a mortal and jump in his lap every day. If it had been her, she would have been curious, too.

She snuggled against Frey, sighting satisfied. The feeling of his body against hers was wonderful. She laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. Frey put his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her head.

Mab loved sitting like this; their bodies close. She loved how he made her feel. So free and happy. She had never felt anything like it before. Not even when she killed or tortured her enemies it had felt this good. And that nigth whent they had been together..

Oh, how she longed for more. It had been amazing, overwhelming. No man had ever done such things to her. She had had many lovers, but none like Frey. he was different. He was special. Just like he had said she was. Mab wasn't so sure of that, but she actually was glad he thought she was. He made her feel special. He made her want to do the forbidden. Open her heart and just enjoy.

Mab sighed again, closing her eyes. Oh, if she could just do whatever she wanted. She wanted him, but she wasn't sure if she could. After all, they were so different. And she had duties to attend to, expectations to fulfill.

But right now,she decided to enjoy what might be the only trully happy moment in all her existence. Well, she had been happy when her boys were born and when they grow, but this was so different. This was a kind of joy she had never expected to feel. It felt so incredibly good she almost couldn't believe it. And she wanted more. A _lot _more.

"Beautiful"? Mab looked up, Frey was looking at her. She smiled at him. "Yes, what do you want"? Frey smiled, a little misschievous smile. "You" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "But before _I _can have what I want, we might owe these young, charming people an explanation".

Mab sighed. "Do we now? We can also make this really easy, I can just kill them" she said. Meghan tensed. "No, you can not. I will stop you".

Mab laughed. "What's so funny? I _really _can stop you if I have to. I'm the iron queen, after all". Mab snickered. "I don't think you can, but never mind. I was joking. I'm not going to kill you".

_Now _Meghan and Ash were really staring. Ash was the first to speak. He looked at her, suspiscious. They clearly had trouble believing she was joking. Probably because she normally didn't make jokes. But again, she had been doing things she normally didn't do these past days.

"You aren't going to kill us? What _are _you going to do, then"? Mab shrugged. "Answer you questions, I suppose. Repeat my offer to you".

She turned to Frey, smiling seductively. "And after that, if you like that, go to my room with a very handsome, charming man". Frey smiled. He clearly liked that idea. Mab saw , besides happiness, lust. She smiled before she kissed him. He immediately responded, kissing her as passionate as she had done moments ago.

Mab wrapped her arms around him, kissing him like she would never stop. Mab felt his hands on her back, moving down. She moaned softly against his lips. He pulled back and started kissing her neck. Mab closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his warm, soft lips on the sensitive skin of neck.

Frey worked his way down when they heard someone cough. Mab had completely forgotten Frey and she weren't the only people in the room. Appearently, Frey had too. They had both been lost in the moment. She opened her eyes at the same moment Frey stopped kissing her neck. He smiled at her before giving her one last kiss, underneath her ear.

Mab shivered again. He knew all her sensitive spots.

She cleared her throat, trying to ignore his obvious excitement. Since she was sitting on his lap, she could feel exactly how his body had responded to their kiss. She had to force herself to focus on the people before her instead of him. While all she really wanted, was to drag him to her room, she turned her head to Meghan and Ash.

They were smiling. Clearly they thought her lack of self-control was funny. She took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind. Which was really hard, considering she still felt Frey's excitement.

What would happen when we are alone again ? Mab thought. She recalled their passionate night, when he hab been wild but tender. It had felt extremely good. Mab longed for more of that. She wanted to take him to her room and have her way with him. And at the same time, she wanted to laugh and talk with him. She wanted to discover his secrets. Get to know him. She wanted not only his body, but his heart and soul too.

And for the first time, she was tempted to give him something back. Not her body, he already had that. But her thoughts. For the first time, she trusted someone enough to share her feelings and thoughts with him. Mab frowned at the swirl of thoughts and feelings. She shook her head and sighed.

"Hey beautiful, are you all right? You suddenly went blank" Frey whispered in her ear. She saw the worry in his eyes. She was touched at his concern for her. She smiled and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Just thinking". Frey smiled. "Ok, it's really .. _interesting _to see all this, but are you going to explain anything"? Meghan said, shifting in her seat. Ash had his mask on again, only his raised eyebrows giving away anything. Mab smiled at her son. "It's okay Ash, you don't have to hide anything. I won't use it against you, I promise". Mab said in a soft, warm voice. 

She saw his confusion; she had never talked to him like that before. So warm and gentle. And she had promised him something, with which she was normally extremely careful. Meghan looked suprised too. Mab gave her a smile and turned to Frey.

"Handsome, will you explain it"? Frey grinned. "What, the great queen, doesn't want the honor of telling herself? That's odd". he teased. Mab just shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder.

Frey stroked her hair and started talking. "You see, my people got ill. _Really _ill. Children, woman, men, they were all dying. Our doctors couldn't do anything. Desperate, I tuned to Mab for help. She said she would help in exchange for something. I would have to stay here to do as she wishes. And I haven't regret it. My people are safe and I get to be close to such a beautiful, wonderful person".

Mab smiled; his loving words were like music in her ears. Meghan and Ash nodded. "So, that explains what you are doing here and all, Frey. But what about you two? What is the going om between you two "? Meghan asked, obviously still curious.

Frey lifted Mab's head. "Hey beautiful, can you tell them. Because, honoustly I'm not sure".

Mab sighed and turned her head to Ash and Meghan. "I like him. I really do. Right now, I suppose we're friends and.. well lovers". Meghan raised her eyebrows. "You mean you have slept with him"? When she had said it, she realized what she had just asked. She brought her hand to her mouth. "I didn't.. I didn't.. My apologies. I probably shouldn't have asked that" Meghan said, stammering. She was blushing, Mab noticed. Ash put an arm around and whispered something in her ear. Meghan relaxed a little.

Mab laughed softly, a warm and kind laugh. "It doesn't matter" she said. "And yes, we did. Why did you ask? You want some tips"? She mocked. Meghan and Ash stared at her; suprised she could be so light-hearted.

Frey smiled too and kissed her on her forehead. "Mmmm. Maybe you can give me some tips". Mab turned to him. "I didn't think you needed any". "No? I don't"? Frey said, with a seductive smile.

Mab laughed again. She was laughing a lot these days. "No, you don't". Frey stroked her cheek. "So I have lived up to your expectations"? Mab nodded. "You really have".

Ash coughed. He looked really uncomfortable. Which was normal, considering his mother was talking about her sex life, well part of it, in front of him.

"What is happening here? Why are you being so different? And what on earth have you done to her"? The last part was for Frey. Frey smiled. "I think it's kind of obvious what I've _have _done" he said, smiling misschieviously.

Ash shivered slightly, clearly seeing images of _what_ Frey had done. Mab snickered again , finding this amusing. "Who are you anyway"? Frey asked.

Ash raised his eyebrow. "She hasn't told you? I'm , or better said was, her son".

Mab felt Frey tense. Immediately, she felt worried. She had completely forgotten to tell him. She turned to him. How would he react?

**Hmm. I know this isn't how Mab normally is, but love changes a person. And I just liked making her act this way:) You know, I just realized this is another conversation that lasted like.. three chapters. Damn it! I really have to stop that. Ok, I will try finish this conversation and add something to the story. Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. The 'talk'

**Hey! I just wanted to thank the people who have reviewed and hope more will. I really like hearing what you think of it. Hope you like it. Anyways, don't own the Iron Fey Series. And I probably never will. *sighs* Well, anyway enjoy!**

Frey looked at Mab; his face giving away nothing. Mab was almost proud at him that he could hide his feelings this well. _Almost. _She actually liked to see his emotions; to see what he thought and felt.

She loved the feelings he had awakened in her. She liked basically everything about him. That amazing body, those handsome features, the way he made her feel..

His dazzling smile, his eyes, oh his eyes.. They were so beautiful and full of emotion. Emotion she longed to see right now, but didn't. Mab looked closer, desperate to know what he felt. What he was thinking.

She didn't dare to think why she was so nervous. Why it mattered what he thought. Ok calm down Mab thought. I rule an entire species, I can handle this. I really can.

Yet, when she looked back at Frey, she felt really, really nervous. She had never been this nervous. She took a deep breath, trying to give nothing away. Then she looked again, trying to find emotion. She sighed when she saw it. He was really well at hiding his feelings, but she already knew him. Knew his habits. Knew more than she had ever wanted to know about a man. And yet, she wanted to know more.

Right now, she saw confusion, sadness, shock and a little anger. Mab was relieved when she saw he wasn't really angry. Still, she had a feeling this wouldn't be easy.

She took another deep breath and looked at him. "You have son? Why haven't you told me"? Mab noticed he didn't seem really angry, only confused and curious. "I didn't think about telling you. And I used to have three sons". Frey raised one eyebrow. "You did? What happened to the other two"? Man sighed. "They died. It's a long story".

Frey smiled at her, warm and understanding. Mab felt immediately better. He kissed her softly on her lips. "I'm sorry to hear. But at least you have one son left and..-" He frowned, realizing something.

He turned to Ash. "Wait a minute, you said you _was _her son. What do you mean with that"? Ash stiffened and clenched his fists. "I mean after all she has done, I'm done with _her. _I won't put up with it anymore"

Frey frowned. He turned to Mab. She blushed when she saw his gaze, curious and a little accusing. Mab felt very guilty suddenly. Why did I do that to Ash? Mab thought. What reasons did I have? I can't remember even one time I hugged him or did something nice.

Mab shook her head; it was too late to apologize. But she could try to change and heal their relationship. After all, I _am _his mother Mab thought. **But why do you **_**want **_**him back? What does he had to offer you? **The voice in her head said again. Shut up she said. He is my son and I.. I.. Love him. **Great, so finally you cracked and became weak. But I won't. I will win in the end. I will stop those feelings and make sure you end all that is making you weak. Including that annoying mortal and your stupid son. **

Mab froze; that would be horrible. "No.." She whispered. Frey looked at her, his curiosity and accusing replaced with worry. He bent forward and put his arms around her. "What's wrong, beautiful? Don't worry, I will be here for you".

Mab closed her eyes, suddenly feeling the urge to cry. Maybe she would lose him after all, but she couldn't keep quit. "Maybe you won't" she said, in a harsh voice. Frey shook his head. "Of course I will. I will follow you to end of the world if I have to. I would do almost anything, expect hurting people".

Mab put one finger to his lips. "But you don't know what I have done. And in your eyes, it must be horrible". She sighed. "Because, now I realize it is awful and if _I _realize that, it must be even worse for such a kind, special and great person like you".

With that said, she turned to Meghan and Ash. They looked really shocked, especially Ash. He had let his mask drop, since she had as well. Right now, he looked shocked. But somehow, also glad. Maybe because I sort of said sorry? Mab thought. **Or because he likes to see you hurt **the little voice said. Mab ignored it. She didn't even want to think about that possebility.

She rubbed her temples and started to talk. "Firstly, Ash I want to apologize. I never should have been so cruel towards you. I _did _have my reasons, I hope you understand that. Nevertheless, I'm sorry for the missed opputunities. For all the great things we missed because of my actions. The only thing I'm not sorry about, is having you. It might be selfish, since you have been through so many pain, but I'm still glad you're here. With me. And I hope we will have a healty mother-son relationship one day".

Ash mouth hang open; his eyes wide. He stared at her like she had suddenly changed into a monkey or something. She smiled weakly. "Close your mouth, darling. Flies will get in". He was still just staring. Meghan smiled and gently closed his mouth.

"Calm down, I think she means it. And she is herself. I think." She whispered in his ear. Then she added, really soft and quickly. "I will make sure you feel better tonight". She gave him a sultry look. Ash relaxed somehow, smiling. "I would like that".

Mab coughed. "Ehhm, you know I can hear you, don't you? And believe me, I don't _want _to". Meghan blushed, but Ash merely shrugged. "You did it too. I think that is going to leave a mark". He shivered. Mab couldn't help but smile.

But when she caught Frey' s expression, her face darkened. She sighed again and turned to Frey. "I used to have three sons. This is Ash, the youngest. The other two were called Rowan and Sage. I loved them , I really did. But I could never show it, knowing it would make me look weak. So I never told them how I felt. Never hugged them. Never was nice to them. I quess you could say, I wasn't even a mother to them. I made them say queen to me, didn't allow them to say mother. Didn't allow them to have ,or at least show, feelings. I used them. Set them up against each other. Took away the best they had the world to offer. Happiness, love, kindness. I simply didn't allow them. I tried to make them.. make them.. well emotionless, cruel creatures. And I can say I succeeded" Mab said, actually almost crying.

She took a deep breath. She saw in her head how it had been. And how it _could _have been. How much she had back then and how she wasted it. Her boys..

With difficulty, she continued. " But to what price? When the iron fey came, which threataned to destroy us all, it became their doom. My dear Sage was killed, by a group of iron fey commanded by his own brother, Rowan. Rowan betrayed us all and eventually payed wirth his life. And Ash.. he is still alive as you can see. But he found true love and I don't think he can forgive me".

Frey stared at her; shocked. He closed his eyes for a moment; when he opened them they were full of emotion; sadness, empathy, pain.. To her suprise, he took her in his arms and kissed her on her head. She inhaled his scent, happy with the comfort he gave.

She pulled back, confused. "I-I don't understand. Why aren't you mad? Why don't you hate me for what I am? You're so kind and tender, wouldn't you think that's horrible"? Frey shook his head. "Little do you know, beautiful. That was another you. You're not the same anymore. And we can learn from everything".

Mab smiled at him, joy and relief overwhelming her. She wouldn't lose him, he didn't hate her. "Wise words. Especially for someone so young". Frey laughed. "You don't even know how old I am" he teased. "We have done a lot together, know each other bodies, but you don't know my age. And neither do I know yours". he said, his eyes sparkling.

Mab smiled at him, she loved his eyes; they were so beautiful. And full of emotion. She snuggled against him. "Hmm, what's your age then"? Frey stroked her hair, then lifted her head. He made her look into his eyes. She was almost drowning in those eyes, _his eyes_. He placed a soft, tender and yet demanding kiss on her lips. He trailed a path towards her ear. He place a kiss beneath her eat and whispered in her ear.

" 34" he whispered in an enchanting way. "And you"? Mab had her eyes closed; savoring the feeling it gave her when he was so close. She could smell him, feel him. He laughed softly and pulled back. "And? What's your age? Or can't I ask since you're a lady"? He looked at her, a interesting mix of lust and curioussity in his eyes.

Mab smiled; she liked the power she had over him. Although, if she was honost ( which she was) he had the same power over her. She sighed. "I would rather not tell. But I'm a lot, a _lot _older than you. Do you have a thing for elder women"?

Frey snickered. "Not really. It doesn't matter to me. Although I like all the experience you have" he said with a misschievious smile. Ash coughed. Mab turned to him; again, she had forgotten he was there.

She saw him shift uncomfortably. "So what do we do now, your majesty"? he asked. Mab smiled at him. "I meant what I said Ash. I see things different now. I will act the same to my subjects, but I will try to act different to you. I would hope we can make a new start. Leave the past behind and have a brigh future".

Ash just looked at her. It was Meghan who broke the uncomfortable silence that fell at her words. "So, you are going to try to be _nice"? _Mab nodded. "Basically. Why do you two look so shocked"? Meghan shook her head. "It's just.. You and... nice? Since I discovered NeverNever, you have tried to kill me.. like .. I don't know.. ten times? And you also froze me and everything. Plus, not to insult you, but you have been acting well, like a-"

"Like a what"? Mab interrupted, curious. Meghan definitely didn't dare to say it. Mab rolled her eys. "You can say it, I promise I won't hurt or kill you or anything". "Bitch" Meghan blurted out.

For a moment, Mab was completely silent. Then, she burst out laughing. "That's all? I thought you were going to say the devil or evil or something. But I suppose I have. Let's try to make this work, all right? I promise I won't freeze you again. Unless you really ask for it, of course". She smiled devishly at Meghan, who didn't look to happy.

Ash sent her a strong look, warning her better not to touch ' his' woman. Mab snickered. "Calm down Ash, I won't do anything. I just promised, didn't you hear"? Ash nodded. "All right. I'm willing to try. But don't think you can use me or anything" he said.

Mab smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Oh I won't, calm down already. you're completely safe. Sadly, I can't say the same for Frey".

Frey raised his eyebrow. "Oh and why not"? Mab smiled misschieviously. She bent forward. "Because I have a lot of things in mind for you. I won't leave you alone. This is going to be exhausting" she said, flashing him a playful smile.

"Oh really? What do you have in mind then? Should I be scared". Mab grinned. "O yes, you definitely should. When I'm done with you, you will be totaly exhausted. I think I'm going to start with just kissing you, on your eyelids, your nose, your cheeks, your mouth. Then I will work my way down. I will tear that shirt of you apart, and kiss your upper body. When I'm done with that, I will work my way down even further and then-"

"Ok, enough!" Ash interrupted, looking really panicked and a little disgusted. Mab laughed. "Oh, my poor Ash. Are you a bit nauseous"? she said teasing him. "Yes, I am. I don't have to see this. Or hear it." he responded.

Mab smiled and laughed again. She seemed to be unable to stop laughing. "All right, I won't make it worse then. If you go to your rooms, Frik will bring you, I will you to my room. With a quest, of course".

Mab winked at Frey. She got up and held out her hand. "Would you like to come, handsome"? He laughed. "I would love to"

He turned to Meghan and Ash. "Nice to have met you. I have other business to attend to and-" Mab punched him. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Am I business to you"? Frey smiled. "What did you want me to say? I'm going to have sex with your mother, have fun you two"?

Mab laughed and shrugged. "Why not. They know it any way". Ash shivered again. Meghan just stared at them with a mix of curiousity and.. disgust. She probably didn't want to picture them together.

Mab walked towards Ash. She smiled. "Have fun. I will see you in the morning or, if something happens, afternoon. We will discuss this further".

She nodded towards Meghan. "Keep an eye on him, will you"? Meghan hesitated, then smiled and nodded. Mab smiled back and walked towards Frey. "Shall we"? Frey took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "I would love, too".

Together, they walked away. The last thing Mab heard, was Meghan whispering. "I can't believe that's your mother. She is supposed to be cold and heartless. What happened"? A very good question Mab thought. What had happenned?


	15. Her slave

**Ok, the rest of my story. Please review:D I will upade faster if there any good reviews. And I Mab was acting really sweet and all, which is so unlike her, but that's just to Frey/ Ash/ Meghan. To her subjects and all, she will just be a mean, cold and heartless bitch. Ok, don't own Iron Fey Series. Enjoy!**

It was a few days after 'the talk' with Meghan and Ash. They had talked a few times after that and Ash and she were slowly getting a more or less healthy relationship. She even tried talking with that summer slu- sorry Meghan. It had suprised them both, but they actually enjoyed their company.

Although Mab could still be a cold, heartless bitch ( not that Meghan was ever stupid enough to mention that), it was going well between them.

And today, her grandson Kierran would come. It was Elysium. Mab was in a good mood while she was walking towards her room, going to change into her outfit for Elysium. She felt the urge to whistle or humm, but she didn't. Only a few people knew she had this soft side. The others still thought she was cruel, heartless and cold.

Which, in a way, she was. But she had dicovered the past weeks that she could also be very different. She could actually laugh and enjoy herself, and not when she was torturing anyone. She enjoyed Frey's company very much. She enjoyed Ash' too, of course. And even Meghan was good company.

Although she spent a lot of time with Ash, whenever she could, she still went to Frey's place every night. They made love and she would awake in his arms before she silently went back to her own room.

Those past days had simply been heaven. Mab enjoyed every single minute. She lived, existed, like she had never before. She hadn't known something like this existed. This feeling, so wonderful. She felt like she had found something she been searching for all her life without even knowing it.

Mab smiled when she realized all she felt and that she wasn't disgusted by this. No, she actually _enjoyed _all this new and strange things. What she always had considered for the weak, those emotions, was now what she was searching for. She suddenly understood mortals; why they wanted to love even though they knew it would hurt.

Would it be love? Mab thought. She had thought about the possibility a _lot. _She couldn't get it out of her head. It could be true Mab thought. But what if it is? It would be extremely dangerous to be in love. I can't be, can I? Mab sighed.

That was the downside of it; she was really confused. She didn't know what was happening to her, why she was changing. She knew she was, but she didn't know why. She felt more symphaty, but just for those she cared about. She was still cold and often emotionless, but she could also be nice and kind. She had changed, although she kept her feelings and thoughts well hidden. She knew she had to face the posibility of love one day; the way she was changing, could mean she actually _was_ in love.

But she didn't want to be; it was too dangerous. Anyone who was in love, was vulnerable. And she couldn't allow herself to be vulnerable. She wasn't like that. She was strong and proud. She was the _queen _of Tir Na Nog. Everyone feared her. Except Frey Mab thought. He doesn't. He sees things in me, I didn't even know. He has the posibility to make me smile, laugh and maybe even cry. He can do things other people can even imagine. He is so special.. **And dangerous. **the little voice said.

Mab grunted; she had been in discussion with herself a lot these past days. Her dark side, the little voice, kept telling her Frey was useless and a risk and she should kill him. But she couldn't. She simply couldn't. He had made her day. He had been there for her when she didn't even know she needed something. He had shown her wonderful things and made her realize there was still so much to see. She might be decades old , but she didn't know everything. She had never tried things frey had shown her. She liked it. And wanted more.

**You can't have more of it. You have to end it. NOW. Before it's too late. And you lose your strength. **I won't lose my strength. even if I _do _care for him, I won't show it. I can be mean, cruel and heartless if I want to. **And you think he will ever forgive you for that? You think he won't be disgusted and push you away? **He wasn't like that when he heard about rowan, Sage and Ash. **But that's nothing compared to the rest. All the things we have done. All the lives we have ruined, for fun. Don't you think he will be upset about that? **

Mab bit her lip, worried. She didn't show any emotion, since it could be that one of her servants saw her. But she was really worried. Would he do that ? Mab thought. Will he hate me for all the things I've done? All the people I've hurt, used as toys. Or will he understand, that that is a part of me as well? Could he actually except me? Mab sighed, unaudible. She was aware she couldn't show any of her feelings, let alone talk about them. But right now, she wished she _was _allowed to have them and talk about it. She simply didn't know what to do.

She knew she could kill Frey and be the winter queen again to Ash and Meghan, but she didn't want to. She liked to be around Ash, bond with him. She even liked talking to Meghan, about a lot of things.

Meghan even asked when Frey and she first started ' seeing each other'. With which she meant when they had sex for the first time, of course. Mab told her about it, but Meghan appeared literally green when she started going into the details.

Meghan had looked absolutely shocked she could talk about things like that. Mab had just smiled and continued talking. If you were as old as she was, you really didn't feel embaressed a lot. Besides, she was really good at hiding and ignoring feelings.

When Mab came to the part where she was naked, Meghan had cut her off. "Enough! I can't take it anymore" she had said, causing Mab to laugh. "What's so bad about it. I was just telling you how Frey placed his mouth on my nipple and-" Meghan had interrupted again before she could continue. She had shivered, looking majorly shocked and disgusted.

" Listen. I like it that you have changed and are actually a nice person instead of an evil bitch. But that doesn't mean I have to hear every single detail of your sex life. Seriously,what would you do if I started to tell you all about mine"?

Mab had raised her eyebrow, leaning forwards. "So, you have one? You _do _realized the man you're in love with is my son"? "Oh believe me, I do" Meghan had said dryly. "And I can probably never get the images of you and that man out of my head, so well done if your plan was giving me the creeps". Mab had laughed, which still suprised her. They had had more of these talks. Meghan turned out to be good company and Mab she were slowly becoming friends.

It's al so weird Mab thought. I'm not even supposed to _have _friends. People can use them to get to you. So why don't I stop all of this and go back to how it all was? Mab continued walking, thinking it over and over again. She walked into her room, frustrated and not sure what do to.

But when she saw what was on her bed, her eyes immediately lit up. She walked to her bed and took the box in her hands. There was a note with a red rose on the box.

She gently pulled them off the box and opened the little not. It said; _Those rose is almost as beautiful as you. I hope you will wear them, mon amour. I will think off you and be with you , always. Ps; I first wanted to get a tullip, since that means everlasting love. But I decided the rose was more beautiful. I have tullips,too. Want to come and get them in the morning? Frey. _

Mab smiled; only he could be this thoughtful, romantic and perfect. She examined the rose; it was beautiful. The color reminded her of blood and it smelled sweet and perfect. She closed her eyes and sniffed the rose, admiring the scent.

She put the rose down to open the box. She smiled when she saw whay was in it; a long, sleeveless dress. It was red, short and had a split. If she wore it, it would leave her arms , most of her legs and her back bare. Since she never felt cold, it wouldn't be a problem.

She hesitated for a minute; then decided to try it on. She put it on, put in earrings( yes, she sometimes wears those) and high heels. She also wore a diamond necklace. She decided not to use make-up, but _did _rose in her hair. She had decided to put her hair up and also wore a small, diamond crown. She looked in the mirror, admiring her reflexion. She wished Frey was here.

She heard a sound behind her and immediately turned, ready to punish the intruder. But when she saw who it was, she relaxed and smiled. Then she saw what he wore and her eyes went wide.

He wore a collar and chains. The only clothes he had on were some weird sort of underpants made of leather. He looked amazing. Hot. Dangerous. All she wanted.

She swallowed, staring at him. But when she spoke, her voice was cold and emotionless. "What does this mean? Why are you dressed like that". Frey chuckled and walked towards her. He reminded her of some predator, ready to cathch his prey. Which would be her.

He confused her by falling on his knees and bowing when he got to her. " Oh my mistress, what can I do for you" he said in a seducing voice. Mab looked down at him, confused.

He looked up and smiled. "I'm your slave remember"? Mab suddenly remembered. She had said in one of their first conversations he might make him her slave. And he had said he wouldn't mind if he could be her.. sex slave.

She looked down at him, in chains. She wanted him like she had never wanted a man before. She actually liked this game. She felt she was hot and wet.

"Get up" she spoke in a harsh voice. He obeyed without any questions, not meeting her eyes.

"Look me in my eyes" she said. He lifted his haid, his eyes staring into hers. She saw the gold around his pupil, the same color as his colar.

She stepped forward and kissed him softly on his mouth. She felt him tense; she knew he wanted to pull her towards him and kiss her like he wanted, but she wouldn't let him. She wondered how long he could act like a obedient slave, her brave and pride king.

She kissed his cheeks, feeling the stubble beneath her lips. She enjoyed the feeling of it. She trailed a path towards his neck, softly sucking. She hear him moan softly and pulled back.

She laughed. " Something wrong, my slave"? she asked, teasing him. He shook his head, looking at her with so much desire she actually felt it. She smiled and suddenly bit him in his neck. She started sucking there again, and bit him softly. She trailed a path towards his nipples and sucked on them to.

When she heared him moan again, she pulled back. She smiled at him, like an hungry wolf. She pulled back and ripped apart his underwear. She didn't do anything about the chains; she thought it looked good on him.

"You won't need that, now will you"? she whispered in his ear before biting softly in his ears. She kneeled down before him and was about to take him in when he stopped her.

"You don't have to do that. I'm your slave, remember"? he managed to say. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. "Oh believe me, after this, you will _be _my slave in more ways you can imagine".

With that, she took him in. Mab had never known something like this existed; the following hours were wild and passionate. She and Frey played with each other, using the chains in every way possible.

When they laid down, resting, there bodies were both covered with sweat. Mab was exhausted. She just lay there, panting. She had never given nor received this much. Immensely happy and satisfied, she cuddled against him.

She laid her head on his chest and kissed him. She saw he was bleeding; she had dug her fingernails into his shoulders. She kissed the marks. "Does it hurt"? Frey had his eyes closed, but shook his head. "No. To be honost, I don't think I've ever felt better. That was amazing".

Mab chuckled. "Yes it was". "Truly amazing" she mumbled before giving a satisfied sigh and falling asleep.

When Mab woke up, she found Frey was still sleeping. She walked towards her closet, knowing she was late. She changed her clothes really fast.

Today, she would wear one of her favorite dresses. It was long and left her shoulders bare. The upper part was silver, and diamonds were sewed on the dress. The lower part, was black. It was made of silk and absolutely stunning. It appeared to change color every time you looked at it. Light black, black like ink, and so on.

She would wear her hair lose and let it fall to her hips. She wore a small crown, the same one she had been wearing before Frey came. She also worre a belt; a beautiful piece of art. It was dark purple with a diamond in the middle. It made her waist look even smaller. When she was done, in record time, she walked towards Frey.

He had opened his eyes and looked while she changed. "You look stunning, like always" he said. She smiled. " Good to hear".

He got up, still naked, and put his hands on her waist. "I suppose I can't convince you to stay, your majesty". Mab was tempted for a moment, but she knew her duties.

"Afraid not" she said. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her ear. " It doesn't matter, I will wait" he whispered in her ear. Mab shivered; _now _she was really tempted.

She leaned forward, stealing one last kiss. The kiss was passionate yet tender. When she pulled back, she saw the desire in his face. But also something else.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but he looked at her with tenderness and care. And something else she still didn't recognize.

Mab decided to ask later; now she had to go to Elysium. She gave him one last kiss, trying to ignore his naked body and the state he was in.

Although she wanted to stay, she knew she had to go. So she out in her ' mask' and walked away, leaving him behind. She walked towards the throne room, ready and set for Elysium.


	16. Elysium

**Hi everyone! It's the holiday:D Do you know I'm actually writing this in Lanzarote instead of my boring home? Great! Anyway, I'm not sure if I have a lot of time to write, but I will try. Hope you like it. Review, please! Oh, and I have noticed some mistakes in my previous stories ( sometimes I don't notice I make mistakes, sorry) and I will try to correct them. Don't own the iron fey series. Enjoy!**

Mab was walking towards the throne room, it was Elysium. Today was very important. She would have to be sharp in order for everything to go according to plan. She couldn't be a bit distracted, but Frey was on her mind. His eyes, his smile, his body... His good looks _and _great character.

She had never been this interested in anyone. No one had ever managed to make her feel like this, so she was confused. But she knew , she had to focus. She couldn't let Frey interrupt her thoughts. And she certainly couldn't show anything. But that wouldn't be a problem, since she was an expert in hiding and ignoring her feelings.

Now she thought about it, this was the first time she had _ever_ showed her feelings. Before, she had just been cold and heartless. She was still like that, but when she was with Frey, everything was different. She actually laughed and had fun. She showed her feelings, although she sometimes still put her feelings away. But Frey always managed to make her laugh again. Or say it when something was wrong.

She didn't know what it was, but he made her feel.. different. And she liked it. She had never felt or done things like this. She had never been this comfortable and close with anybody. She suddenly had friends. She had Frey, whatever he was to her ( she had no idea). And she had Ash.

She finally had Ash back. She had realized she actually didn't know her son, so she had spent time with him getting to know him. He slowly started to like her, although he was still mad. Which she could understand. She hadn't been the mother she should have been. But he could understand, the mother he wanted and deserved, was impossible for her to be.

After all, she _was _the queen of Tir Na Nog. She was supposed to be cold and heartless, had to be cold and heartless. She couldn't get people to close to her, because it could be dangerous for her and her kingdom. All her subjects counted on her.

And often, she enjoyed the fear around her. For a long time, she had thought feelings were an obstacle. And in some way, they were. But Mab also thought she needed them.

I will just have to be careful she thought. Don't show anyone I have feelings. Meghan and Ash already know I will be 'old' me again during Elysium. I will just hide I've changed. Won't be a problem. **Still, it will be dangerous. **The voice said. **What if someone finds out? Or what if someone attacks Frey? What will you do then? **

Mab sighed; she had been thinking about the possibility of Frey getting hurt a lot. She was aware it _could _happen, but everyone knew he was her ' quest' . Some actually felt bad for him, since they expected her to torture him in the worst way possible. But she didn't. She didn't even want to. All she wanted, was having him close and spent time with him.

Maybe, one day, she would have enough of him. But she couldn't imagine that. And _if_ it happened, she might even let him go. But for now, she would just savor every moment with him. He was so different, so special. He was kind, brave, smart, handsome, romatic, sweet.. He was simply perfect.

Other than the handsome fey around her, he had a soul. He had feelings. He was understanding and kind. He was basically everything you could want in a man. And she couldn't have him.

Mab almost sighed; she knew there was no happy ever after. So they couldn't be. But she could enjoy him as long as possible, couldn't she? **Of course you can't. He is a mortal and you are queen of the winter fey. There have never been two persons more different. **the voice spoke.

That's not true Mab thought. We _seem _different. And in a way, we are. But in other ways, we are the same. We have much in common. We are also very different, that's true. But isn't that necessary? Wouldn't be boring if we weren't? **Maybe. You will be bored anyway. I don't get why we suddenly want to keep that mortal. It's weak. It will only destroy us. **It's he, not it. And he won't destroy us. He will never do something like that. I'm sure of that. He will do whatever is necessary. He is very loyal. **And isn't that a danger? **the voice immediately said.

Mab was annoyed. She believed in Frey. And yes, his loyalty might be a danger, to both of them. But still, it was one of his qualities which she really respected. Probably because she was only loyal to herself. Or maybe she wasn't anymore. So much had changed already. Maybe that had changed as well?

Mab simply didn't know it. She didn't know what was happening to her. Why she was changing. Why she wanted all those things she had never wanted before. She didn't know why she felt like this. And she _certainly _didn't know how this thing (of which she didn't know what it was either) between her and Frey was going to end. So she didn't know.

And that made her very nervous and annoyed; she was used to knowing what she needed to know. And right now, she almost knew nothing. But she _did _know she had to be plain old her towards the Unseelie and Seelie kingdom. No one could know. It would make her vulnerable. Besides, she had no urge whatsoever to be nice to her subjects and those of the Seelie kingdom. So that wasn't a problem.

Her only problem was not knowing. Because the unknown could be very, _very _dangerous. But she couldn't do anything about it, so she would stop thinking about it. For now. Now was time for... Elysium.

Mab was standing before the throne room; she knew what was behind it. The sidhe would be there already. Ash and Meghan probably too. Some servants. Oberon and Titania would arrive every second. Mab straightened her back, her face cold and emotionless, and walked in. She saw all people were looking at her. Their faces full of fear, but respect too.

Good Mab thought. That's the way it should be. Fear and respect me. She walked slowly to the table in the centre of the room; Meghan and Ash already sat there. Ash didn't show any emotion, but she knew better; under that mask was a different person, her Ash. She gave a nod in his direction; he nodded back.

Meghan sat next to him, trying hard to look confident and calm. But Mab could see she was a bit nervous. The only reason why she could stay this calm was probably because Mab had changed a lot. But Meghan knew she wouldn't act like that now. _Now, _she would be the cold and cruel winter queen. And she would be _very _dangerous. She would act like she always acted. And Meghan wouldn't get a special treatment; she knew that all too well.

Now, all that mattered was her kingdom. And she couldn't look weak, especially not in her own court. And emotions or kindness would make her look weak. Mab sat down. The table was filled with food and drink. Soft music could already be heard. Mab's face was emotionless, but her eyes were sparkling. Not that anybody, apart from Ash and Meghan, noticed.

"Hey, how long have you been here"? Mab asked softly. She decided she could talk freely, as long as she was speaking soft. Her servants would probably just think she was already discussing some things. Meghan smiled, but stopped smiling when she saw the look at Mab's face. "What? What's wrong"? she asked, sounding confused. "Don't smile! Why on earth would you smile like that? Genuine and happy. If anybody notices something, we have a problem. It have to look like we still hate each other. We have to act cool and distant, no matter what we actually think".

Meghan nodded. " You're right. I hadn't thought about it". Ash turned to her; his face as emotionless and cold as hers. " It's allright. You couldn't really know. You're new at this" he said softly. He didn't smile, but Meghan seemed to relax a little.

After she gave him a thankful smile, she turned to Mab. "We have been here for twenty minutes or so. Where have you been? And I can smile to Ash, right"? Mab rolled her eyes, making sure no one saw. She normally didn't do things like that. Even if it was something little, she had to be careful.

"Yes, you can. Just try not to smile to often. Be formal and uncaring. Don't trust anyone. Watch what you say, it can be used against you. Just try to act like you don't like me and at the same time not like the teenage girl you once were. You're a queen now" she responded.

Meghan nodded. " That's really good advice, I will certainly use it". She looked around her and leaned forward, with a misschievious smile. " But you haven't answered my question. _Where _ have been"?

Meghan looked curious, wanting answers. Ash looked curious too. They were both looking at her, waiting for an answer. Mab didn't show anything; her face was still like a mask; cold and emotionless.

She took a sip from her glas. "Can't I tell that later"? Meghan shook her head. "Of course not. Now tell. I want to know". Mab waited until they both were taking a sip of their drinks. She thought it would be funny to see their reactions. I bet they will choke when they hear it Mab thought. She almost smiled; this would be funny.

" I was having sex with Frey, who was dressed as my slave" she said, her voice giving nothing away. To her satisfaction, she saw their eyes widen and they both choked. Ash even forgot where he was for a moment; he looked disgusted and shocked. Then, he regained his cool posture.

Meghan was still choking. " W-w-hat? I didn't need to know that"! she finally managed to say. Mab smiled, a little cold smile. " You asked". Meghan looked at her. " I had no idea that was the reason! I wouldn't have asked"! she protested. Mab didn't react; she didn't even smile. But if you looked really close, you could see her eyes were still sparkling. She did find it very amusing; she just didn't show.

Ash didn't show any emotion either, but Mab hadn't forgotten about the disgusted look. She turned towards him. She actually liked this, it amused her. " What's wrong Ash? Don't you like your drink"? she said, teasing. She still spoke very soft, to make sure the servants couldn't hear her. It still looked very normal; all three of them trying to hide what happened the past days. The changes.

She continued talking, enjoying Ash obvious discomfort. "Or was it maybe the thought of me and a man, naked, that had you choking"? she asked. "Yes, it was. I don't need to know" Ash said, his voice cold. "Oh. But Ash, that's nothing to be ashamed off! Sex is very normal, everyone has sex. Including me" she went on. Eventhough Ash was really good at hiding it, she still saw he didn't like where this was going. At all.

Enjoying his obvious discomfort, she continued. " I mean, I have sex too. You knew that didn't you? And Frey is really, really good in bed. The way he-" Meghan cut her off. "Ok, enough! We both _really _don't want to hear this. Besides, shouldn't you act like a cold and cruel person instead of talking about.. _that_". she said, slightly shivering. She clearly wasn't as good as Ash at hiding feelings.

Mab almost smiled again; this was so much fun! "Oh, with that you mean sex, right? And you're right, I better not talk about the hours before this when I had sex. Although I enjoyed it. Don't you"? Meghan stared at her; a horified look on her face. She definitely didn't want to talk about her sex life with her mother-in-law. Ash just stared at her. He didn't show anything, but Mab just knew he was disgusted and shocked to say the least.

She turned to Ash. " Anything wrong? You look paralyzed. Both of you. Why is that"? Meghan shook her head. "Because you started talking about some things I don't want to know. _Really _don't want to know. And I have an idea Ash is actually going to vomit" she said, looking at Ash.

Ash blinked and looked at her before looking at his mother. " She is right. Shouldn't we talk about our kingdoms instead of discussing private matters"? Mab chuckled. She could almost hear him think; anything but this. She took another sip of her glas and nodded. "Of course, Ash. You're totally right". Meghan and Ash both sighed.

For the next hour, they talked about both their people. The iron fey and the winter fey. They talked about a lot, but Mab didn't act like before. She acted like the old Mab. Cold and cruel.

When Oberon and Titania came, they had been talking for an hour or so. Mab heard the trumpets. It took a good half hour before Oberon and Titania came; looking powerful and confident. They walked towards the table, Oberon giving her a small nod, and sat down.

"Lord Oberon" Mab said, her voice cold and hostile. "Lady Mab" Oberon answered, in a calming voice. Mab gave Titania a small nod. "Lady Titania" Mab said in the same, cold voice. Titania looked her into the eyes. She gave a small, evil smile. "Lady Mab. Good to see you". Mab knew Titania didn't mean any of this; her voice was full of contempt. She didn't try to really hide it. "Lady Titania. Good that you came".

She turned to Oberon, practically ignoring Titania. " Lord Oberon. We have some important matters to discuss. Like these _iron _fey". Oberon nodded, while Titania just looked pissed. "Yes, we do. I agree with you, lady Mab. We have a lot to discuss".

The next hours, like Mab had expected, she discussed all important matters with the queens and king before her. They discussed the iron fey, missing fey and all sorts of things while her subjects were having a good time. They were just talking about a few weird accidents which could have to do with the iron fey, when someone ran towards their table.

Just before that person had reached their table, he was attacked. A redcap jumped on him, causing that person to fall. Mab saw a lot of blood.

Then, he raised his head. She almost screamed. She felt an immense pain. She felt like time stopped when she looked into those familiar, orange eyes. For it was Frey, laying on the ground. Bleeding. Hurt. Just like she was hurt at the sight of him. "Mab..." he whispered.

**I hope you liked it! I don't really know what happens at Elysium, so I just made something up. I did know all the rulers would talk, but didn't know where to let them talk about:) Just made something up. Thanks for the reviews, first quest. Hope more people will review. Bye!**


	17. Death and Regret

**Hi everyone! Hope you're enjoying christmas:D Merry christmas! Don't own the iron fey series. Oh enjoy! **

Mab stared at Frey, who was bleeding. She wanted to scream and run towards him, but stopped herself. She couldn't. She had to be strong. Show no emotion. Act cool and distant.

She walked towards him, not showing any of the devastating pain she felt. Right in her heart. She stopped right before him and kneeled down, secretly trying to find his pulse. Although, to the people around her, it looked like she was just looking at his wounds. Maybe even enjoying his pain.

She glared at the redcap. "Didn't I tell you not to harm him? He is worth nothing if he is dead. The dead don't scream and beg for mercy. I won't be able to do anything to him. He will be useless".

The redcap looked _very _uncomfortable by now. Even he noticed this wasn't going to be pleasant. Mab laughed at him, the laugh she only used when she was about to torture someone. His eyes widened; he understood that wasn't a good sign. But before he could say anything, he was frozen. He didn't even have time to scream; he only had a look of panic in his eyes.

"Take him to my garden. Until Elysium is over, he will be there. I will have a little.. talk with him later. I'm sure he will understand what happens when you disobey me" Mab said to one of her servants. The servant nodded and left with the sculpture.

She turned to another servant. "Why was the human here? I told him to stay in his room!". The servant shrugged. " I don't know, your majesty. If you want to know, I think you should ask him".

Mab nodded. She sighed and acted like she was annoyed instead of worried. She leaned forward until she was really close to his mouth. "Why were you here, _human? _You are a fool, you know. You knew your room was safe. Why did you decide to come here"?

She saw Frey swallow; struggling to speak. " To get you.." he whispered. She raised her eyebrow. "Oh? And why did you want to get me? What is so important"? she said in a cold voice, although she was still really worried. She needed to know _why _he was here. Why he took the risk and got hurt.

Frey looked right into her eyes. "Indira, the girl I was talking with in the garden. She is hurt. Help her. Please.." Mab felt a lump in her throat; she knew what her answer _should _she. It didn't effect her, did it? So why should she help? But, on the other hand, this was Frey. And he asked her for help, knowing what it could cost him. He cared about this. What would he do if she didn't help?

Mab was aware of all the people around her, so she did what she had to do. She could only hope Frey would understand. She laughed, an hollow, mean laugh. "Help you? Why would I help you? Why do you want to help that foolish girl, anyway"?

Frey looked at her; shock in his eyes. She saw the emotion around him; anger. To the astonishment of all people watching, he got up. He was bleeding and looked ready to faint, but his eyes were bright. And he looked really, really mad.

"Why? Because you're the only one who could help. And you're the queen! It's your duty to help your subjects"! he said, clenching his fists. Mab saw the blood on his body, she saw him paling. She heard a few people snickering. The bloodthirsty fey enjoyed it, knowing her answer. Some probably hoped they could have him when she was finished.

She smiled, that fake cold smile. " Really? Oh, poor human. you don't get it, do you"? She took a step towards him, her face cold and emotionless. " It's not my duty to help foolish girls who got themselves hurt. And you're nothing, nothing at all. You're not a king here, human, you're just a human. A weak, useless creature. I could kill you easily. But it's more fun to see you're alive, to see you hurt".

Frey's eyes widened; for a moment she saw sadness, which was replaced by anger. " Fine. If you chose that, so will be it" he said in a really cold voice. She didn't know he could be that cold. Her face was just as emotionless and hard as hers for a moment, then the anger returned. She was actually glad; it would be really weird if he didn't show any emotion.

He looked around, his eyes seemed to be radiating heat. "You are all worthless and stupid. I hope you all die. I have a soul and live, but you don't. You don't know any kindness and love and therefore are things rather than people"!

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then, Mab spoke. She took another step forward. "Really, mortal? What do you know about us? What do you know about love? You don't know anything!" She laughed again. She turned towards a servant. "Take him away. I will show him later what happens when he talks like that. But let him help the girl if he wants to. It will be useless anyway".

She saw the hurt for a moment in Frey's eyes, but he hid it well. "Very well, your majesty. If you chose it to be that way" he hissed. Then he leaned forward and whispered, so only she could hear what he said. "Appearently I was wrong. You aren't the person i thought you were. It was just a game, then? Very well, but I hope you enjoyed it, because I won't play that game ever again".

He shot her one last, hateful glare and walked away. Two servants next to him. Mab was speechless for a moment. but even worse, she felt a pain she had never felt before. It was like someone was stabbing her. She felt a sharp pain in her heart and could barely breathe.

So, this is what an broken heart feels like she thought. It hurts, more than I could ever imagine. Mab felt like screaming and crying, but she knew she couldn't.

She wanted to run after Frey and explain to him. She didn't want him to look at her with hate, but with love. Everything had been so perfect and now all was ruined. Her heart was broken, but she didn't show it. She just walked back to the table and motioned everyone to continue.

Soon, everyone was enjoying Elysium again. She continued her conversation with the rulers, acting like nothing had happened. Like her heart hadn't just been broken.

No one thought something weird had happened; they all thought she was going to punish Frey later. After he had seen his friend die. But Mab knew the truth; if anybody was hurt, it was her.

She had let him close and paid the prize. It had hurt when she saw the hate in his eyes, when she saw how angry and sad he had been. He had shown immense bravery and loyalty and she had laughed at him. She had hurt him, after all he had given her.

But wasn't that always the case with her? Didn't she only take, never give? And when had she started caring about these kind of things? While on the outside, she was just as cold and emotionless as ever. On the inside, she was confused and hurt. A mess.

She wanted to run to Frey, to talk with him, make things right again. But she had to sit here, talking like nothing was wrong.

But there _was_ something wrong. Frey was hurt, physically and mentically. She had hurt him. And he had hurt her. It might be over between them. All the joy she had felt, eventhough it had been forbidden. **And you know why it is forbidden. Because it can weaken you, like it has. You suddenly feel empathy, which is very dangerous. You wanted to help that girl, didn't you? **Not for her Mab thought , for Frey. He deserves it.

**Why would you help? What would you get back? Nothing! Nothing, but trouble. End all of this, before it destroys us! **What do I have left if I end it? Mab thought. I don't want to. **You have to. **

Mab was still talking with the rulers, but in her mind, she was fighting. Fighting to find the right thing to do. She didn't want to hurt Frey anymore, but did he want anything to do with her after this? Does he hates me now? Mab thought. Or can he accept me.

After the longest Elysium of her life ( Oberon, Meghan, Titania and she had made some new rules) , she went to her room.

She looked if Frey was there, but he wasn't. She asked one on the servants where he was. He said he was in his room. Mab practically ran towards his room; afraid what she would find. She walked faster and faster, until she _was_ running.

She threw open his door and ran inside, her heart racing. "FREY! FREY? WERE ARE YOU? I.." She stopped when she saw him. He sat in the middle of the room, Indira in his arms.

She ran towards him and touched his shoulder. " Oh god, I'm so glad you're all right. I thought-" He turned towards her. She took a step back when she saw the look in his eyes.

He was looking at her like she had killed his wife and child and forced him to watch. "You monster! She is dead. Why didn't you help" he hissed. She swallowed. "Frey.. You have to understand. I need to be strong. I-" He got up, Indira still in his arms. " YOU KILLED HER"! he shouted, enraged. " WHY? WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU? YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER"! he screamed.

She saw the emotions around him; sadness, grief, anger and regret. He sank to the floor. "I could have saved her". he whispered. She kneeled down. " There was nothing either you or me could do. Frey.." She tried to touch him, but he wouldn't let her.

He looked at her, hate in his eyes. "Why did you let her die? I swore I would never let anybody die again and now, she is dead".

Mab sighed. " I didn't let her die. I couldn't help Frey, not with all those people watching. Please, try to understand". He gritted his teeth. "What? That you care more about what people think than lives"?

Mab shook her head. " No, that I-" "She is just like that. Try to accept it Frey" a voice said. Mab looked down. It was Indira. "Indira! I thought you were dead"! Frey said, tears in his eyes.

Indira smiled. " I will be. But it doesn't matter. Don't feel quilty. And try to stay the same, you're wonderful. Thankyou for being so nice". Frey pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't give up. Please.."

Indira smiled again. "Bye Frey" she said, her voice barely audible. While Mab and Frey watched, she vanished. It was like she evaporated, and only water remained.

Frey was silent for a moment, then turned to Mab. Grief and anger were still in his eyes. "Why"? he asked. Mab swallowed, coming closer. " I tried to explain. I can't look weak Frey, my people need me. I have to be cold and emotionless, otherways I wouldn't survive". "But you could have saved her" he whispered.

Mab bit her lip. "Perhaps. I'm not sure" "Why didn't you try" ? Mab shrugged. She didn't feel sadness like him. She had seen too many people dying already. She couldn't feel the pain anymore. She was only afraid how he would react.

"Why would I? She made a choice". Frey sighed, holding his head. " A choice influenced by my behaviour. I should have noticed".

Mab looked at him, confused. "What do you mean"? Frey sighed again, she could feel his pain. "I spent a lot of time with her and yet, I didn't notice. I could have helped, maybe. If only I had known".

Mab tensed. "You have spent time with her"? she hissed, feeling betrayed. He looked at her. "Yes, why wouldn't I"? he said, still mad. Mab clenched her fists. "Because you have me. That's all you need. Don't you know how lucky you are? _I_ spent time with you. I give you attention".

Frey laughed bitterly. " And that's supposed to make me lucky? If you are cold and emotionless, I don't need you. I don't even want you that way".

Mab stared at him; no one had ever said that to her before. "W-what? What do you mean"? she stammered, not even noticing she did. He looked at her, distanct and mad.

He looked her into her eyes. "If you aren't willing to save someone because you think it's more important what people think, I don't want you near me. I'm disgusted by you". "You didn't look that disgusted when I was with you. _You _were the one who kept kissing me. You chose to stay with me all the time" she said, her voice cold.

He laughed bitterly. "Because you could be a wonderful person. But instead, you chose to be a monster. Get away. If you don't want to apologize to her, you aren't welcome".

Mab was enraged; he wanted her to apologize? Tot that bitch? After she had spared her life and he tried to be kind?

"SHE IS DEAD! SHE IS GONE FREY! AND IF SHE WASN'T , I WOULDN'T APOLOGIZE EITHER. I DON'T DO THAT" she screamed, getting up. He got up to, towering over her. " IF THAT IS SO, YOU SHOULD GO! I DON'T WANT A MONSTER LIKE YOU IN MY ROOM. IF YOU CAN'T EVEN FEEL SORRY HER LIFE HAS ENDED, I DON'T WANT YOU HERE" he screamed.

Mab took a step back, hurt. He had called her a _monster. _She felt realy hurt, but was even angrier. " I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EVEN CARE! THINKING LIKE THAT MAKES YOU WEAK! IT'S GOOD YOU'RE STUPID WIFE AND KID DIED, BECAUSE THEY WOULD HAVE MADE YOU EVEN WEAKER"! she screamed.

She saw the hurt in Frey eyes when she reminded him of his lost loves; his wife and child. She saw how he took a step back, tears in his eyes. "Go" he said, his voice not more than a whisper.

Immediately, she felt regret. She shouldn't have said that; he had told her because he had trusted her. She took a step towards him; wanting to hug him and comfort him, but he pushed her away.

"GO!" he screamed. He pushed her again and shut the door. Mab stood outside, looking at his door. He had closed the door!

Mab was staring at the door. Behind it was Frey, her Frey. She wanted more than ever to have his arms around her. Hearing him say it was going to be all right. She wanted to kiss him and talk with him. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to feel like she always did around him. Protected, happy, loved.

But she couldn't. she had ruined it all. He didn't want her anymore. She walked back towards her room, in shock. She closed the door and fell to the floor, her heart broken.

**What do you think? I tried to make it a little dramatic. I thought about letting Frey commit suicide or something, leaving her a letter, but nah.. didn't like it. Any idea how it will end? **


	18. Forgiveness

**Hi everyone! Christmas is over:( But it's still holiday! Yeah:D. I will be, again, on an excursion today. So, it could take me some time to upload chapter 18. But I am planning to make it a long one:) Hope you enjoy! Don't own the iron fey series. I wish I did. I would like it very much to own Grimalkin:D Another great character, I love him. And I love cats, haha:D Anyway, enjoy!**

Mab walked towards her son's room. After Elysium, she hadn't talked to Ash and Meghan anymore.

The past days had been horrible. She had felt alone and miserable. She hadn't talked to Frey anymore. She had seen him, talking with some of her servants. When she looked his way, she saw him laughing. Like he had with her. Her blood had started boiling, but she hadn't said anything. Or shown anything.

She had been fulfilling her duties, without showing any emotion. Without showing how she felt. Devoid. Desperate. Simply horrible.

She wanted Frey, no needed him. Where she had been afraid of had happened; he couldn't accept her. She kept hearing his voice say she was a monster.

A _monster_. Is that what he thinks of me? Mab thought. A monster? Does he really hates me? Why? I can't help being like this; it's just who I am. Can't he see how much I want him? How much I sacrifice to be with him?

Mab sighed. What can I do? How do I get him back? she thought. Although she knew it would be better, safer, to let him go, she couldn't. She didn't want to, but also couldn't.

In these past weeks, she had let him in. And now, she needed him. **Fool **the voiced said.** What can he give you, apart from pain. It will only make you weak, make you vulnerable. He is not worth it. **Yes he is Mab thought. He is worth even more than that. I need him.

And in this palace, dangerous and foreign to him, he needs me. The voice didn't respond. Mab knew it was the darkest part of her; demanding to be selfish and emotionless. But how could she, now she had experienced such happiness? Such luck.

She wanted more of it, she wanted Frey. He made her feel things she had never felt before. Before she met him, she had been dead. Yes, she could walk and talk and all. She saw and heard. But she didn't feel.

Now she felt al those things, she knew she had missed so much. She didn't want to lose that. _Ever. _She wanted to feel like that again. And if it would cause her pain, so be it. It would be worth it.

Mab stood before Ash' door. She knocked on the door. She could hear Meghan's voice. "Ash! Stop! There someone outside. You can't-" She heard Meghan moan.

Mab almost smiled; it was clear to hear she had come at an unfortunate moment. Maybe I should just walk away Mab thought. Before-

The door opened. Ash was standing behind her, wearing only pants. He smiled when he saw here. " He. What are you doing here? Is it important, because I'm kind of busy" he asked, looking impatient. And slightly curious.

Meghan stood behind him. She wore a nightgown. Mab raised her eyebrow, but said nothing. "No. Just go back to whatever you were doing. I will be fine. I always am" Mab softly said.

Ash looked at her. " There is something wrong isn't there"? Mab smiled, hiding her true feelings, and shook her head. " I just wanted to talk to you. It doesn't matter. Go have fun".

Mab wanted him to be happy after all she had done to him. He deserved a night with his wife. And she didn't lie; it didn't matter to them. Maybe to her, but not to them. They would still be able to sleep and feel ok when she didn't.

Ash went an hand through his hair. He sighed. " There is something. Just come in, all right"? Mab shook her head. " I don't want to disturb your time together".

Meghan shrugged. "We were just talking. Come in". Mab managed a weak smile. "Really? Do you think i'm stupid? I know what you two were doing".

Meghan blushed. "Well.,. I-" Ash rolled his eyes, annoyed. " Just come in, all right".

He grabbed Mab's hand and pulled her inside. When he closed the door, he walked to an attached room. There were couches and a table, just like in her room. Mab had given them one of her best rooms, with all they needed.

Ash motioned to the couches. "Sit down. I will get something to drink". Mab and Meghan sat down, both on different couches. "So.. What's wrong" Meghan asked, looking at her. " I mean, you wouldn't be here if you didn't have a problem. So tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone or consider you weak".

Mab sighed. She was silent for a long time before she looked at Meghan and started talking. " It's Frey" she said really softly. Meghan nodded. Mab saw she understood what had happened. After all, she had been there when Frey asked for help.

" Is he mad because you didn't help"? Mab nodded. She started talking, finding she couldn't stop. She didn't even stop talking when Ash came in and sat down.

She told them everything. Her first meeting with Indira, that girl. How Frey and Indira had become friends. That he asked her to save Indira when she got hurt. That she went to his room immediately after Elysium, worried. How he had been sitting with the dying Indira in his arms. What he had said. How he had accused her. Called her a monster. "And now he hates me" Mab ended, with a lump in her throat.

She was trembling a little. She missed Frey so much. " He probably doesn't hate you. He is just mad. At you, but at himself too. You need to talk with him" Meghan said to her. She sat next to Mab, trying to comfort her. "I tried! I really did. But he won't talk to me" Mab said.

Mab was close to crying. She had never felt pain like this, not even when Sage had died. Or when Rowan had betrayed her. Or when she had heard Ash was Meghan's knight, meaning she could never see him again. She looked at Meghan, pleeding for help.

Meghan sighed. "Listen, I have seen the two of you together. I don't know how, but he has changed you. And made you happy. And you made him happy. I'm sure he cares about you. Just try talking with him again". "How? He won't let me talk to him".

Meghan frowned; clearly she didn't knwo how either. "Maybe I have an idea" Ash said. He had remained silent when Mab was talking, but had been listening to her.

Mab looked at him. "You do? What is it"? Ash smiled. "Just send a servant to him, saying you want the ' mortal' to know what happens when you disobey you. He left his room when you told him not to, right? Everyone would think you were just going to punish him. Frey won't be able to say no. He _has _to come. And that will give you the oppurtunity to explain".

Mab thought about it; it _was _a good idea. "It could work"she mumbled. "Well, go and arrange it. Get him back" Meghan said. Mab nodded and smiled.

Without thinking, she first hugged Meghan and then Ash. They both stared at her. " I will do just that! It's perfect" she said, with a smile. Ash stared at her. "I don't think I will ever get used to you hugging and being so nice".

Meghan nodded. " I think it's really weird, too. I'm just used to you being mean, cruel, abusive.." Mab shrugged. "I still am. But I've changed as well. Now, I have to go".

She walked towards the door. Before she opened it, she turned and said her goodbyes. " I appreciate your help. Have fun, you two". She turned to Meghan. "Oh, and if you want to tell me about and give me.. what did you call it? The creeps, you can".

She smiled at the both of them and left. Ready to do whatever she needed to.

She walked towards her room and called a servant. Telling him to get Frey, so she could ' talk' with him. The servant nodded, smiling. He thought she was going to harm Frey. But she wasn't.

I have to explain Mab thought. Perhaps he will understand. That I wanted to help _him_, but simply couldn't. She paced around, worried. What if he won't understand ? Mab thought. What if he calls me a monster again, or worse. What if.. he really hates me?

Mab sighed. She felt scared, worried and nervous. But she also had hope. After all, Frey might understand. And if he did, they could be together again.

When the servant brought Frey, she didn't show any of the happiness she felt when she saw Frey. She just nodded and told the servant to go.

When the servant was gone, and the door closed, she walked towards Frey. He was looking at her. She couldn't really see if he was mad. She didn't think so.

"Do you know why I'm here"? she asked, Frey nodded. "I made the mistake of asking your help. I asked you to show kindness and mercy. And you didn't. You are going to punish me, aren't you"?

She walked towards him, until she was really close. "Do you really believe that? That I will punish you for being the kind man you are"? Frey shrugged. " I don't know. I hadn't expected you to refuse help, so why wouldn't you"?

Mab sighed. "Frey.. About that. Let me explain, _please". _Frey knew she never said please; for fey, words like that could be dangerous. He hesitated and nodded. " Explain. I will listen".

Mab took a deep breath and started her explanation, hoping he would understand. Hoping he would forgive her. Hoping it could be the same, even when she didn't know what the relationship between them was. But she knew she cared, a lot. And hoped he did too.

" I know you need my help and I didn't help. I wanted to help you, but I couldn't. I-" "Why not"? Frey interrupted. "Indira was _dying_. Don't you care about the lives of your people"? " I do. But I can't help everyone. I would be considered weak and vulnerable. My enemies would use it against me, kidnapping the people around me, hoping to weaken me. I have to be strong, only then I can help my people. The rest, they need to do themselves".

Mab held her breath; would he understand? Or wouldn't he and get mad? Frey frowned. " I get that, but was there really nothing you could do"? Mab sighed. "I don't think so. Besides, she was just one person. I have an entire species to take care of".

Frey nodded. "I understand. I might have.. overreacted. I know how hard it is if many people count on you".

Mab sighed again, relieved. "Does this mean you forgive me? That you don't think I'm an monster". Frey smiled at her. " I shouldn't have said that, I was just in panick. Sorry"

Mab took another step, standing really close, and looked into his eyes. "You said sorry. Now I can ask something of you. Aren't you scared"? Frey raised an eyebrow. "Should I be"?

Mab nodded. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm dangerous, remember"? Frey wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "Oh, I know. So, what are you going to do with me now"?

Mab laughed. "Making you scream". Frey smiled. "Really? And how are you going to make me scream"? "I will show you" Mab whispered in his ear. "Show me" he whispered, with an harsh voice.

Mab kissed him. Frey immediately responded, kissing her back. They kissed for a long time, both not wanting to stop.

When Frey pulled back, he started taking off her clothes. " You have too much clothes on" he said, panting. "You to" Mab said. She started taking his clothes off, while he took off her clothes. Her blouse flew through the air, landing next to his shirt.

When they were both naked, Frey picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Mab wrapped her legs around his hips and lifted her hips. "Take me" she whispered.

When he came inside her, Mab screamed. He thrusted inside her, again and again. Mab dug her nails in his shoulders when she felt she was coming. They both screamed.

Mab felt exhausted. Frey walked towards the bed, still carying her, and lay down. Mab cuddled against him and closed her eyes, satisfied and happy.

When she awoke, he was looking at her. He smiled and kissed her. "Hey. Did you sleep well"? Mab nodded. " I did. I was exhausted" she said with a playful smile towards him.

Frey laughed. "Me too". Mab laughed." I can imagine". She looked at the marks on his shoulders. " I dug my nails into your shoulders again. Does it hurt"?

Frey shrugged. "Not really. Besides, it's worth it". Mab kissed one of the marks licked it. "Mmm. Does that hurt"? Frey shook his head, his eyes glazed. She saw a flicker of red; of lust.

She smiled and starting kissing his marks. "Mmm. That's good. Ready for part two"? Frey grinned. "Definitely".

Mab smiled. "Good". She started placing kisses on his body. Not just his shoulders. But his neck, chest, hips, everywhere. Working lower and lower.

Before she could take him in, he turned and grabbed her wrists. He was in control now. He smiled and started moving, making her moan. "Now I'm in control" he whispered.

Mab didn't mind. Thet made love again and again, until they laid down. She felt exhausted, but completely satisfied.

She cuddled against him, enjoying his hard body. "Frey"? "Mmm. Yes, what do you want"? he asked, opening his eyes to look at her.

Mab wanted to know, she had been thinking about the possibility a lot. "Did you.. Did you sleep with someone else while you ignored me"? Mab tensed. What would he say?


	19. Past and present

**Hi. Whazzup? It's sunday and I'm lazy. and tired. Just came back from my holiday, to find my cat is dead... Poor Bagera, Rest in peace (l). We loved you. *Sigh*. I decided to continue my story, hoping it would make me feel better. Anyway, don't own the Iron Fey Series. If I did I would, although my Bagera is irreplaceable, I would like to have Grimalking as my new cat. He is awesome. Maybe he should let him play a role in my story, what do you think? Enjoy!**

Frey leaned on his elbows, looking at her. They were both naked, and very close to each other. Frey was so close, that Mab could feel the warmth of his body.

Mab had just asked him what had bothered her these past days. After all, he had told her himself people called him Frey because he was a seducer. And didn't that mean he had a lot of women? It was likely he had been with other women in the time they hadn't spoken. When he had ignored her, shut her out.

Mab looked at him, afraid. What if the answer was yes? What if he _had_ slept with another woman? There were enough who would like too. She had seen the women in her palace look at him; they clearly saw what she saw too. That he was handsome, charming, funny, strong..

To her, and to a lot other women she knew, he was perfect. He was handsome. And of course, he had emotions and a soul, which they fey didn't have. Or if they had emotions, they weren't allowed to show it. All winter fey were cold, cruel and selfish. Frey wasn't. He was a human, and that already made him different of course. But people could be changed; broken. Made cold and heartless. But she had the idea nothing on earth could make him act like a winter fey. Nothing could break him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Frey leaned forward and kissed her. "No, I didn't". Mab let out a sigh of relief. " Why would I sleep with anyone else than you? You're all I need. As long as you are you when you're with me" Frey said, kissing her again.

Mab frowned. "What do you mean? I'm always me". Frey smiled and shook his head. "No, you aren't. Most of the time, you hide a part of you. The part I love about you. And you often hide your true feelings and thoughts".

Mab smiled. "I'm not supposed to have feelings" she whispered. " I know. But I can see you do have them. And I'm glad you do. Promise me that, whenever you're with me, you will be yourself. No games. Just be the person, not the cold and uncaring queen" he said, giving her another kiss.

Mab smiled. "I promise. And you know I can't break a promise". She had said it without thinking, but she knew she meant it. She wanted to be herself, like he called it, when she was with him. She wanted all those things which were actually forbidden. Having feelings. Being kind. Caring about anyone. They made her feel happy and complete.

She kissed Frey, wanting more of him. After all, she had missed him a _lot _these past days.

Frey immediately responded and kissed her back, rolling on top of her. " Well, what shall we do now, beautiful"? he whispered. Mab smiled. "I have an idea".

She pulled his mouth towards hers, kissing him hungrily. Hours later, Mab lay in Frey's arms. They were both sweaty and satisfied. Mab could feel her muscles arch, after all their 'exiscises'.

Mab sighed. She had never felt this peacefull, this.. satisfied. She started to realize it might be more than lust; even more than friendship. And she didn't care anymore.

Of course, if she had to be honest ( which she had to be, since she couldn't lie), she was scared. If it was love, which seemed likely, she could get hurt. Like she had been when Frey had been so mad at her. And called her a monster. But on the other hand, it felt wonderful. She had never felt this for a person. It made her feel happy and realize she had missed a lot during her existence.

"Where are you thinking about"? Frey suddenly asked. Mab lifted her head and smiled at him. " A lot. The past days. What is happening between you and me. How great this feels. You. My existence and mistakes".

Frey chuckled. "That's a lot. Want to share some of those thoughts? I would like to hear them".

Mab absently stroked his hair. It was thick and soft. And like the rest of him, perfect. It looked incredibly good on him. " I was just thinking. You know, I might have been wrong all this time. And right at the same time. I mean, feelings _are_ dangerous. But without them, the world seems... empty".

Frey smiled. "Glad you think that. Continue. Where were you thinking about besides that"? "Mmm. Mainly feelings. My feelings, which I thought I had lost. How horrible I felt when you were mad at me. How great it feels to be with you. How much I have changed since I met you". Mab sighed. "Everthing".

Frey laughed again. "That's a lot. But I'm glad you're actually thinking about all this". Mab looked at him. "But it's dangerous too. That's what bothers me. I have to be like I've always been, cold and emotionless. A true winter queen. But what if anyone notice that I am not torturing you? That I'm being _nice _to you and Ash and Meghan? They could use it against me".

Frey kissed her. "They won't, calm down. I will protect you, no one will harm you". Mab looked at him, an actual lump in her throat. " They could harm be through you. My winter fey are cruel, manupulative and emotionless. Like I want them to be. Stronger than the other fey. But this means, you can't trust them. You can't trust anyone, understood"?

Frey smiled. "I do. Calm down, I don't trust them. I know my true name, but use other names. I don't say thankyou or sorry. I am careful, all right. Don't worry". Mab sighed. " All right, but keep a sharp eye. They are good at playing games. They will act as friends, but be your enemies. Sudying you until they know your weakness".

Frey smiled, but his smile was a little bitter. " Believe me, I can recognize that. I have seen it before".

Mab looked at him, curious. She wanted to know more about that. Like her, he had his secrets. He could hide his emotions well, she knew that. And he knew a lot about her people. Which was good, because that knowledge would protect him. Although she thought it was weird too; not a lot humans had that kind of knowledge. But right now, all she wanted to know was what he meant.

"What do you mean, Frey"? she asked in a sympathetic voice. She felt he was really tense and his expression was grim.

He was silent for such a long time, she thought he wasn't going to tell. But he did. " I had an younger brother. My twin. We were really close during our childhood and I though I knew him. I thought he and I were friends, as close as brothers could be. But he turned out to be manipulative and cruel. He wanted to rule, but knew I was first in line. And our father was healthy; everyone expected him to rule for a very long time. To him, me and my father were just obstacles".

Frey looked angry and sad. But also hurt. Mab already knew this story wasn't going to have an happy ending. Normally, she wouldn't have cared. She would have said to the person telling the story he shouldn't have trusted his brother. Because trusting _anyone_ could be dangerous. It made you vulnerable.

But this wasn't just anyone; it was Frey. Her Frey. So instead of feeling amused, she felt pity. She didn't want him to be hurt. And not only that; she had noticed he hadn't said anything about her mother. She wondered why.

" What about your mother? What is her role in this story"? she asked, wanting an answer. She wanted to know more about him. She didn't know that much about him.

Frey sighed, his eyes full of sadness. Sadness that made Mab sad too. She wanted him to smile again. She loved his smile; it was beautiful and made her happy too.

Although she didn't want him to be hurt, she was happy he was telling her this story. She wanted to know him better. After all, she had shown him her feelings and thoughts, something she hadn't done before. She had trusted him and let him in. Making her vulnerable.

Frey sighed again. "My mother was simply amazing, wonderful. Kind, funny, good-hearted, everything a man would want in a woman. And really pretty. She was the prettiest woman in the entire kingdom. And deeply in love with my father. Like he was with her".

For a moment, Frey's expression softened. It was clear to Mab he had loved his mother very much. She must have been wonderful, the perfect mother Mab thought. The mother Ash deserved. Although he got me. For a moment, Mab felt sad. Of course, she had done what had been the best. She had just tried to protect Ash from the court. But she had hurt him too. She had almost succeeded in destroying him. It was clear to her, that by trying to protect him, she had taken a lot from him.

Mab sighed; she could do nothing about it. It was the past. She had to focus on now. Maybe she couldn't change the past, but she could be nice to him now. Bond with him. Give him love, which she never expected to be capable of. All thanks to Frey. Who had changed her.

She looked at Frey again. He seemed lost in thought. " What happened"? she asked him. He looked at her, confused for a moment. " What happened to your mother" Mab explained her question.

Mab could feel Frey clenched his Frey; his muscles tense. "My mother and father were happy together. When they were together, they were happier than ever. My youth was, in the beginning, great. Of course, I had duties and my life wasn't normal. But I had friends and at that age, it didn't matter to them that I was a prince. My life was near perfect. My mother was a kind and loving father and spent time with me and my brother. My father was the king, but a loving father too".

Frey's expression became dark, his eyes full of anger and sadness. " But there was a dark shadow in our life and we didn't even know it. My brother, on the outside a kind and loving person, was going to ruin it all. For he was on the inside, mean and cruel. Almost evil. And without a reason. My mother gave him everything. Her love. Her time. She treated us the same; with love and respect. She could be strict, but when we needed her, she was there for us. And still, my brother betrayed her" Frey said, through clenched teeth.

He continued his story, forcing himself to speak. " It happened on a saturday, my father and I were on a hunting trip. We had asked if my brother wanted to come, but he had said no. It was a sunny day, but in the evening it was storming. My brother had planned it all, although we weren't aware of this".

Mab took his hand in hers, trying to comfort him. To show him she was right here and would help him. He gave her a small smile before continuing. " You see, my brother was smart. Really smart. Sly and patient. And an expert in hiding his true feelings. He had been studying us, our weaknesses, but also our strength. We didn't even notice, because around us he always acted like a normal, happy boy. But he wasn't. He longed for power and knew he needed me and my father out of the way. And he started with my father, knowing his weakness". "Your mother, his love" Mab whispered.

Frey nodded. "Exactly. My mother was everything to my father. He cared a lot for his kingdom, of course. But my mother was the light in his life, his most precious belonging. And my brother took advantage of that".

Frey took a deep breath. Mab could see he found it hard to tell. She gave him a quick kiss, on his lips, trying to calm him. Make him feel better. He smiled at her, although it wasn't as wide as normal. " On that stormy night, while my father and I were hunting, my brother asked my mother if she wanted to go horse riding with him. My mother loved horses, so she said yes of course. I don't exactly know what happened, but when we came back, my brother came running towards us. He screamed that , during their ride, mom's horse had bolted and later came back alone. Dad immediately started a search, desperate to find her. They found her. In a ravine, dead. It seemed like an accident and no one suspected anything".

Frey sighed. " But the kingdom grieved, for my mother was loved everywhere. She had not only been a good mother, but queen too. Although I was saddened too, my father was completely desperate. He had lost her. And without her, he couldn't live. Didn't want to. it wasn't before long until he died too. According to our doctors, from a broken heart. Which meant the kingdom was mine. I ruled it for a few months before the first accident happened. I had to settle some business with a near by kingdom and on my ride back, an arrow almost hit me. I was lucky, because just before it hit me, my horse pranced. The arrow missed. Now, I was suspicious, but I decided it could be just an accident. But another accident happened. And another. I barely survived. And still, I didn't suspect my brother was behind it. But a few weeks after the third accident, me and my brother went on an hunting trip. Normally, there would have been guards with us, but my brother said he wanted to spend some time with me. To talk. We rode for a few hours, before we sat down to eat something. Close to another ravine. We just talked about a few things, my brother being kind and understanding like always. Little did I know, that he was acting. Fooling me. At a certain moment, he got up and walked towards the ravine. He said he had heard something. When I looked down, he suddenly pushed me. I fell in the ravine, but managed to grab on to something. I yelled at him for help, asking him to get me out of there".

Frey laughed, but it was a bitter laugh. Full of self-mockery. " He laughed! He didn't try to help me, but laughed and told me this was what he wanted. He told me everything. How he had fooled us all. Playing the kind and loving son and brother. How he had killed mom, so dad would be weak and one obstacle would be gone. And that he was behind the 'accidents".

"That must have been horrible" Mab said. "How did you survive that"? Frey sighed. " One of the guards, who had been suspisious for a long time, had followed us. He saw what happened and heard my brother's confession. He hit my brother and bound him. And freed me. My brother got the death sentence, for betrayel. I was there when he died. And left all alone, my family gone. My life destroyed".

Mab felt really sorry for him; he had lost so much. "How old were you"? she asked. Frey looked at her, his anger and sadness visible. " I was eigtheen years old when my brother died. I was sixteen when my mother died" he responded.

Mab hugged him, trying to comfort him. He was really tense; he didn't even respond to her hugging. "I should have known, don'y you think"? he whispered, despair in his eyes. "I should have saved them".

Mab looked at him and sighed. She kissed him again and shook her head. "No. Frey, there was nothing you could have done. How could you have known"? Frey shrugged. " He was my twin, how couldn't I know"? Mab sighed. " Some people are really well at hiding their feelings and thoughts. Even for those close to them. And you were too young to notice it". Mab said, still hugging him.

He relaxed a little and turned, hugging her back. "You think so"? Mab smiled. " I know". Mab hesitated; she wanted to ask him something, but didn't want him to lose himself in more bad memories. Frey smiled at her. " What do you want to ask? I can almost hear you thinking it".

Mab laughed and cuddled against him. " I just wanted to know more about your wife. She must have been really important to you". Frey nodded. "She was. She helped me when my parents died and after my brother's betrayel. I thought I would never get over it, but she was patient and kind. She talked with me and made me laugh. Eventually, I fell in love with her. And I was happy again".

Mab felt actually jealous; she could hear he had loved his wife very much. For some reason, she didn't like that. She wanted that _she _was all he could think about.

She wanted to know more about his wife, so she decided to ask him. "How old was you when you married"? Frey looked at her, still smiling. He looked happy, remembering that day. " I was twenty five and she was nighteen. We married six months after we met. Before I met her, I only used women for.. well sex" he confessed.

Mab chuckled. "What did she think about that"? Frey laughed. "She didn't like it. At all. She thought it was mean to do that. But she understood it was hard for me to trust people and let them in. And a lot of women wanted me because I was king, not because I was Frey".

Mab laughed. " I don't think they only wanted you because you were king. You're really handsome, you know". Frey smiled. "Thanks, but most women didn't know how I looked. Until I slept with them , of course. I spent a lot of time in my palace. Although I did rule the country and travelled. The only time, the civilians saw me was when they had questions. I let them in my palace once a week". "Mm and if you saw a pretty lady, you asked her to come to your room"? Frey shrugged, snickering. "Often, yes. But, he, I'm just a man. And they didn't complain. I never promised them love; you didn't hear me say that".

Mab smiled. " You don't have to explain, I don't care if you used those women. Besides, that's some time ago". Frey nodded. "Yes, it is".

They talked more. About his wife, who had been blond with big, green eyes. Really pretty, Frey said. And tall, but lithe. With a great character. They talked about the countries he had been to ( which were a lot, since he likes travelling). They didn't talk about his wife's death, since Mab know he didn't want to.

Frey asked her were she had been and if she had ever been married. Mab shivered. "Married? Why would I? I would have to share my throne. Besides, my ' husband' would probably kill me so he could have the throne for his own. And I have never met anyone I wanted to marry with". " So you have never had a deep relartionship with a man? Only sex"? Mab laughed. "Yes, why"?

"What about friendship? Have you ever had a male friend"? he asked. Mab shook her head. " Remember, winter fey are very different from mortals. We are cold and unfriendly. And really selfish. It's almost impossible to be friends with a winter fey". Frey frowned. "So, you have only slept with fey? Or with mortals, too"? Mab shrugged. "With both fey and mortals. If they ended up here, I sometimes had sex with them until I had enough of them".

Frey was still frowning. "What did you do with them when you had enough of them ? I have an idea you didn't let them go". Mab chuckled. "No, I didn't. I froze them or just killed them".

Frey's frown deepened. "So, they were just toys to you? Nothing important"? Mab shook her head, a little uneasy at his tone. "Yes, like those women were to you". Frey raised his hands. "Wait a minute, I might not have been in love with them, but I never used them as toys. Yes, they might have been heartbroken and I am sorry for them. But I tried to be kind".

Mab shrugged. " All right. Whatever you say". Frey looked at her. "Is that what I am to you? A toy"? he suddenly asked. He looked hurt.

Mab was shocked; did he really think that? After all their talking? "Of course not! You are first person _ever_ I let come so close. You're so much more than a toy, Frey"! she exclaimed, furious he could think that.

"Then what am I"? he asked, locking eyes with her. Mab froze; what could she say? She didn't really know. She knew she felt a lot, but what exactly? "I-im not sure. But I've never felt anything like this before" she said really softly, looking away. Trying to hide her feelings.

Frey lifted her head and looked into her eyes. He smiled, his beautiful orange eyes filled with tenderness and something else. "I will say what I feel for you, then. Because I know. You can be beautiful on the outside and ugly on the inside to others, but I know better. I know you still have good in you. You just can't show that to you people. I know you're a wonderful person. Smart, funny, beautifull, kind.. And I know I am crazy about you. I didn't even have this strong feelings for my wife. I'm in love with you Mab".

Mab stared at him; touched and feeling really happy. Love, it's love I see in his eyes Mab realized. " I-i, I love you too Frey" she managed to say, almost crying. And she knew it was true; she loved him.


	20. Pranks and cooking

**Hi everyone! I'm going to write the next chapter, hope you enjoyed the last one. Haha, Mab finally understood she loves Frey ( wow, that took her long!). Maybe I will throw in some Grimalkin... And this ( or the next one, I'm not sure yet) will be the last chapter. Hope you like my story. I'm planning on writing another story about Mab where she goes to New Orleans to enjoy mardi grass :D. Don't know when I will start that story. Probably after I have finished this story and my other story ( Percy Jackson & the Olympians). Don't own the iron fey series. As far as I know, Julie Kagawa does ( anyone already read her new serie?). Enjoy!**

Frey's entire face lit up. He looked at her with a mix of suprise, happiness and love. "I'm so glad to hear" he whispered before kissing her passionately. Mab moaned and kissed him back, enjoying the long and passionate kiss.

Frey rolled on top of her, still felt his erection press against her thighs. When Frey's mouth left hers, she made a small sound of protest. But that sound turned into a moan when he start nibbling on her breasts, while his hand moved lower until he touched her where she was warm and wet. He slid one finger in her, his mouth still on her breasts.

Mab opened her legs, wanting more. More of him. Frey immediately slid another finger in her, making her burn even more. He continued making love to her with his hand until Mab felt her orgasm rip through her. She screamed his name when she came, arching her back at the overwhelming feelings. When the orgasm stopped, she lay on her back, panting. She opened her eyes, to see Frey was smiling at her. He crawled on top of her before kissing her. "How did that feel"? he asked.

Mab smiled. She bit him softly in his ear, hearing him moan. She knew what he liked and didn't like after their nights together. And he didn't mind a little pain. "Delicious. Shall I return the favor"? she whispered. Frey looked at her, an hungry look in his eyes. "Please do so" he said in a harsh voice. Mab rolled until she was on top of him, looking down at him. She smiled seductively. "Hmm, where shall I begin"? she purred.

Frey's eyes were glazed and she could feel his erection. He was really turned on. With a smile, she started kissing him, working her way down. When she reached his rock-hard erection, she took him in. She heard Frey groan when she did so.

She began bobbing on his shaft, while looking at him. Trying to keep a connection. She wanted to see the emotions in his eyes; to see his reaction on her touch.

She saw his eyes roll back while his breathing fastened. Mab took him in deeper, sucking on him. Frey let out a groan. She saw he grabbed the blankets amd arch his back, sending him deeper into her mouth. Mab didn't care; she enjoyed the feeling of him in her mouth. She wanted to give him pleasure like he had given to her. Which she had never wanted before. Before, all she thought about, was her pleasure. But now, she wanted to give him pleasure.

Mab pumped his cock until he came, screaming her name. She pushed herself up until she looked him in the eyes. She gave him a tender kiss. " Did you like that"? Frey's eyes opened, his breathing still fast. "Yes, a lot" he said.

Mab smiled. "Good. But we aren't done yet" she whispered in his ear. This time, instead of her mouth, she used her hands. Firstly, she went over his nipples with her fingernails, until they were hard. She could feel his growing erection against her thigh and smiled. She dragged her nails over his stomach before kissing him there and delved her tongue until his navel. She heard him inhale sharply and felt his erection growing even more. She liked having this power over him and continued smiling while she kissed his thighs and lower. She kissed the tipof his swollen shaft before she took him in again. Her hands stroked him from underneath while she started pumping again. She heard Frey hiss in pleasure and looked at him.

He struggled to keep his eyes open, which were full of passion. "Mab.." he groaned. She pulled back for a second. "Yes? What do you want"? "You" he said before suddenly grabbing her. Before Mab could blink, he was on top of her. " I want you. I want to be in you and hear you scream my name" he said before thrusting inside her, making her gasp and moan. He was really deep in her, but didn't move. Yet. He just looked at her.

Mab moaned and grinded herself against him, begging him to move. "Oh please.." she whispered. Frey smiled. " What do you want, your majesty? I'm all yours". Mab licked her lips before answering in a breathless voice. " Move, please. I want.. I want you". Frey smiled. "Whatever you say, my queen".

He started moving, in and out her. Faster and faster. Mab felt the pressure building in her body. Until the point where she exploded. They came at the same time, screaming. When her orgasm finally stopped, collapsed. She felt tired, but immensely satisfied. Frey lay on her, his eyes closed. She hugged him and placed a kiss on his collarbone.

He opened his eyes and rolled until she was on top of him. She sighed and closed her eyes when he stroked her hair softly. Mab smiled and fell asleep, exhausted from their love-making.

When she awoke, Frey had kissed her, making her breathless. They made love until dawn. After that, they talked. About them. Frey told stories about when he was young. About family trips. His lessons. The pranks he and one his best friend had made.

Mab laughed when she heard about the time he had caught a mouse and placed him in the kitchen, causing the cook to scream and jump on the table. " Did they find out you did it"? Frey nodded. "My father couldn't help but laugh when he saw it, but I did get a punishment. I had to help in the kitchen for a month. Cleaning and such. But it was worth it". Mab smiled. " Did you do such things all the time". Frey grinned. " Well, I loved pranks so yes, I suppose I did. But I also rose horse and had lessons".

Mab looked at him. "Lessons"? she asked. Frey nodded. " A lot. Different languages, like French. But also geography, math, history, physics, chemistry, sworth fightning, manners.. All sort of lessons". Mab laughed. " So you speak more than one language"? "Qui, mon amour" Frey answered, smiling. Mab chuckled. "Is that all the French you know"? Frey shook his head. "No. I speak fluently French, Spanish, Arabic, Egyptian, German and latin. I can also read Greek, although I'm not that good at reading it".

Mab looked at him; suprised. She knew he spoke the truth. And she was impressed. "Wow. That's a lot. What can you more, except speaking languages and making me fall in love, which is very impressive". Frey smiled at her words. "It is, isn't it? Oh and I can also read maps, fight with different weapons, kunfu, ride an horse, cook-" "you can cook"? Mab interrupted him, suprised. Frey raised an eyebrow. "Yes, why"? Mab shrugged. " I just didn't except you could". Frey smiled. " Becuase I'm king"? Mab nodded. "That I'm king, doesn't mean that I let other people do everything for me. Can you cook"? Mab rolled her eyes. " What do you think? I'm the queen, not the cook"

Frey laughed and got out of bed. Mab frowned and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him back. "What are you doing? Come back". Frey smiled and pulled her out of bed. "No. We are going to chance and to the kitchen. You have a kitchen, right". Mab frowned. "Of course I have. But why- ". Frey was already putting on his clothes. He walked towards her and hit her playfully on her but. Mab gasped. That actually felt really good she thought. "Come on, put your clothes on. We are going to cook". Mab wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Or I could undress you and we could have some fun together. You know, it actually felt good when you just hit me" she whispered in his ear.

She pulled back and saw the lust in Frey's eyes. She was sure he would rather play with her instead of trying to learn her cook. Frey smiled seductively and kissed her passionately. Mab moaned and pressed her body against hers. Frey pulled back. "I will spank you another time. Right now, I want to learn you to cook". He smiled and walked towards her clothes, picking them up.

Mab stared at him. Has he just chosen cooking over sex with me? she thought, nonplussed. How could he? She had felt his erection, she had seen the lust in his eyes. And yet, he had refused. Mab was stunned; no man had done that before. But then again, she had never met someone like Frey.

She sighed. "Are you sure? Why would you prefer cooking"? Mab shivered. She thought cooking was despicable. Why would she have to do that? After all, she was the _queen_. Not some servant. She didn't _need_ to cook; others did.

Frey walked towards her. He stopped before her and smiled. " I didn't say that. I just want to learn you to cook. And if you kitchen has a table and whipped cream, I could throw you on that table and lick whipped cream of your perfect breasts after that" he said, his eyes focused on her breasts.

Mab swallowed. She felt her nipples tighten at the image of him licking whipped cream of her breasts. She pressed her legs together when she became wet between her legs. Frey chuckled when he saw that. "Do you like that idea? You know, if you do it well, I will reward you".

Mab looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "And what if I don't want to cook"? Frey took a step forward and made a slow circle on one of her breasts. He bent forward and pressed his mouth against her earlobe. Mab shivered. " If you don't cooperate... You get nothing" he said and pulled back.

He gave her the clothes. Mab sighed. Somehow, she knew he was serious; she would have to cook. But maybe, he would change her mind of she took her clothes off when they were in the kitchen. After she had send her servants away, of course. She _absolutely _didn't need an audience. Mab smiled.

When she had putt on some clothes, they went to the kitchen. It was really big, with a lot of equipment. It looked a lot like a human kitchen. " The equipment is based on the stuff you find in an human kitchen. But without iron" Mab explained. Frey nodded. "Does it work the same"? Mab looked at him. " How should I know"? Frey sighed. "Fine, I will ask one of the cooks, then". At that moment, the cook walked towards them and bowed to Mab. Mab gave her a small nod, her face emotionless. "Your majesty. What can I do for you"? The cook was, like most fey, pretty. She had short, auburn hair and green eyes. It didn't escape Mab that she looked at Frey from the corners of her eye. Too bad, little cook. You can't have him, he is mine she thought. " Everyone needs to leave. Now" she said.

The cook nodded, smart enough not to ask why. She looked another time at Frey, who was inspecting the kitchen. She told everyone to leave, orders of the queen. In ten minutes, or less, the kitchen was empty. Only Frey and Mab were still there. Frey walked around, looking at the different equipment. He walked towards a stove. After he had turned it on, he walked towards her. " Get ready, I will teach you all you need to know. Tonight, we will make coq au vin. We will need chicken, olive oil, butter, bacon, shallots, garlic, fresh thyme sprigs, fresh parsley springs, bay leaves, fresh wild mushrooms, onions, teaspoons, a large pot, a large bowl, a skillet and a platter". Mab just looked at him questioning.

Frey sighed. "Walk to the fridge with me. I will show you what we need". Mab nodded and, reluctantly, walked with him. " What are we going to cook anyway"? she asked him. " Coq au vin. It's a french dish. Delicious, if you ask me". Frey opened the fridge. "Normally, I would start two days ahead and rewarm the dish to improve the flavor, but I plan on eating it now. We can eat half of it and rewarm the rest later, however".

Mab smiled. She thought it was funny he could cook. "I understand this is human food"? Mab asked. Frey smiled. "Of course it is. I can't exactly just go here and get some of your food. I won't even know how to use it". Mab smiled. "And our food could turn you into something weird or even make you ill. I'm not sure if I will like human food though. We can ask the cook to make something". she suggested, walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear. "And while she makes it, we could have some fun together. I do know what whipped cream is and where to find it".

Frey sighed. "No. First, we are going to make coq au vin. And you are going to help. But when we are done, I would love to do that.". Mab was annoyed; why didn't he just give in? Any other man would do that. She sighed. But he wasn't like other men. He was special, rare. That was one of the reasons she loved him. Because he was different.

She accepted her defeat. For now. "All right. We will cook. But I can't cook and maybe will ruin your food, so be warned". Frey laughed and turned. "I won't let you". He pulled her closer and kissed her. She immediately kissed him back, burying her hands in his hair.

After the kiss, he let her go and continued collecting the things he said they needed. Mab sighed; she would rather play with him than with the food.

He handed her some things and asked her to place them on the kitchen counter. Mab did so. After a few minutes, they were ready to start cooking. Frey smiled at her. "I love your hair loose, but it would be safer to put it up. Will you do that". Mab nodded.

After Mab had put her hair up, Frey took the oil and put it a large pot. He put it on the stove ( explaining to her it should be over medium-high heat, whatever that meant) and added the bacon and saute until ( he explained) it was crisp and brown. He showed her when that was. Mab didn't eat human food often, so most of the time he had to tell her what it was. Although she did know what whipped cream was and even ate it sometimes. She actually liked it.

When the bacon and saute was crisp and brown, he transfered ( using a slotted spoon, he explained) the bacon to a small bowl. He added chicken ( skin side down he said and showed her what he meant) to the drippings in the pot. Mab followed the process with interest; it seemed complicated.

She tried to listen and understand Frey'sd explanation. It was actually kind of fun. He told her you should sauté it until it was brown, about 8 minutes each side. Mab asked him what he meant and he explained it was a method of cooking food, using a small amount of oil or fat in a shallow pan over relatively high heat. He explained that food that is autéed is browned while preserving its texture, moisture and flavor. Mab didn't find this interesting, but boring. So she nodded and pretended like she entirely knew what he meant, which she didn't. Not really. But she got the idea.

He transfered the chicken to a large bowl after about 16 minutes and added ( so he explained) vegetables from marinade to pot. He did a lot, trying to explain her his actions, and after about two hours, he was finally finished. Mab had helped him, but when she almost burned the chicken and set the entire kitchen on fire, he had told her to just set the table. Which she had done, although she somehow had managed to destroy two plates. Frey had teased her, saying it was a good thing she was queen, because otherways she would have made the kitchen explode or something every time she needed to cook.

After some little 'accidents', like dropping boiling oil on Frey, the dish was on the table. Mab sat on a chair, waiting for Frey. Right now, Mab was really impressed. It had taken a lot of work and time to make it. She smiled at him. "This is also really impressive. I have to admit, I didn't understand everything you did, but it seemed quite complicated". Frey smiled. He walked towards her with two glasses and a bottle of wine. " Good to hear. I hope you will like it. Want some wine"? Mab nodded. "Yes, please". After he poured some wine out, he sat down.

He brought his glass to hers. "Cheers"! Mab smiled. "Cheers". They both took a sip of their wine, enjoying the flavor. Frey put his glass down and gave her a piec coq au vin. "There you go. Bon appetite"! Mab looked at the coq au vin and took a really small piece. It tasted delicious. "This is really good" she exclaimed. Frey laughed. " What did you expect? That I was trying to poison you"? Mab snickered. "You never know". Frey smiled at her. " I would never do that to you, Mab. I love you".

She smiled, picked up her fork and continued eating. They ate in silence, just enjoying each others company. Mab was susprised; she actually liked the coq au vin. She finished all of it, enjoying the flavor. It was different from the food she normally ate, but she liked it. " Compliments to the cook" she said when she finished, smiling to Frey.

Frey laughed. " The cook is glad to hear you enjoyed it. Did I make you enthusiastic about cooking"? Mab shrugged. " It wasn't too horrible. But it is quite complicated. And I don't even have time to cook". Frey smiled. "Not all dishes take a lot of time. Soup, for instance, is really easy to make and takes almost no time. I can teach you to make easier dishes, if you wish". Mab chuckled. " Why would you? It's not like I ever need it". "You never know. Besides, the more you can, the less you need others". "Hmm, good point. Well, in that case, I would love too. I will make time for cooking, especially if that means spending time with the cook".

Frey smiled. "Great. Now, shall we have a dessert"? Mab frowned. " What dessert"? Frey smiled, eyeing her hungrily. "You. Covered in whipped cream. Your reward for trying, remember"?

Mab smiled, remembering what he had said to her. "That's true. Well, get the whipped cream, then". Frey was more than eager to obey.

When he returned from the kitchen, Mab was already naked. She lay on the table, her legs spread. She had thrown the glasses, botlle of wine and dishes at the floor. "Hey handsome, are you ready" she said to Frey, who was staring at her. She hoped he was, because she didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted him, now.

He grinned, reminding her of a predator the way his eyes were locked at her, and walked towards her. " Yes, I am" he said, still eyeing her naked body.

He didn't waste any words anymore and smeared the whipped cream all over her. Her breasts. Her stomach. He even trailed a path of whipped cream from her thighs to the dark triangle between her legs. Mab moaned when he touched her there. And moaned again when he slid two fingers in her for a moment, before pulling them out.

He looked at her. " I wonder if you will taste like whipped cream there" he said. Mab swallowed nervously. " I would say, find out yourself" she said, daring him to put his mouth there. Taste her.

Frey immediately climbed on the table and put his mouth on her thighs. He licked the whipped cream of her, following the path that led to where she was wet and warm. Waiting for his tongue and teeth.

Frey starting licking her clit, sucking on it. He softly bit her, making her even wetter. Mab hissed. And screamed when his tongue came inside her, swirling and stroking. Coaxing until her orgasm tore though her. But he didn't stop. He continued until she came another time. Only then, he stopped and raised his head. "Did you like that, beautiful"? Mab smiled. "Yes, a lot. It was great. Shouldn't I return the favor"? she said, looking at him.

When Mab wanted to get up, he stopped her. " No. I'm still hungry. So lay down, love and enjoy" he said. Mab bit her lip; she wanted to give something back. She wanted to give him pleasure too. "But you-" "I can wait". he simply said. Mab looked at his pants; she wasn't sure that was true. He looked ready to burst out of them. And still, all he thought about was _her _pleasure. Not his, but hers. Mab felt a lump in her throat; how could such an amazing person even exist? And love her? She didn't deserve that.

Mab got up and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you. I really do" she whispered. Frey smiled. "That's great. I love you to. You are all I need, all I want". Mab smiled and kissed him, trying to thank him in the only way she could think off.

He kissed her back while he moved his hands up and down from her legs to her shoulders, sending tingles along Mab's skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist, against his erection, and dug her nails in his shoulders. She wanted more. Frey seemed to notice, because he stopped the kiss and placed his mouth on her breasts, nibbling on the tight nipples. Mab moaned. She looked at Frey, pleasing her. But she wanted more; she wanted him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled until she was on top of him.

Immediately, she lowered herself on his body. Frey's eyes rolled back and he hissed. Mab smiled; now she was in control. She started to ride him, first hard and slow, but faster when she came closer to her orgasm. He came first; screaming her name. When she felt him come, she came too. Screaming.

When it was over, she collapsed. She lay on his chest, him still in her. After what seemed like forever, she lifted her head. " Are you ok"? Frey opened his eyes and laughed. He was still panting, she could feel his chest move every time he breathed. "That was incredible. I feel-" " Jesus! " Mab suddenly heard, making her freeze. Someone had caught them.

**Embaressing to be seen at such a moment, haha. Oh and before I forget, thankyou for the reviews, first quest! Oh and I don't really know how to make coq au vin , so I looked that up. I thought it was boring to exactly describe how to make it, so I didn't do that. But if you're curious, this is the site with the recipe; **** recipes/food/views/Classic-Coq-au-Vin-107153****. **


	21. The truth

**Hi everyone, whazzup? What are you going to do these last hours of 2013? Me, I am with my dad's family. They are really nice. Although my grandmother talks as much as me, haha. Believe me, that means she talks a lotJ But I love her! Happy new year. Don't own the Iron Fey Series! Enjoy!**

Mab slowly turned to look at the person who had caught them. She cursed when she saw who it was. He was staring at them, his eyes wide and his mouth a little open. Funny Mab thought. After all he has been through, you would think he wouldn't be shocked at this. But he was. She could see that.

Mab sighed and looked at Frey. He looked shocked, but also amused. Which she didn't understand. Shouldn't he be embarrassed? After all, even she felt a little embarrassed. She had thought she would never be embarrassed again, but obviously, she was wrong.

Mab sighed again; this was going to be.. uncomfortable. She turned her head, trying to make eye contact with the person who was still staring at them. "Ash. What are you doing here"? Very slowly, Ash blinked. And stared. Mab sighed. "Ehmm, Ash? Are you all right"? When Mab tried to get up, Ash suddenly screamed. "NO! DON"T DO THAT"! Mab sunk back, frowning. "Did you just give me an order? Why do you think you can do that"? Ash shivered. "I just don't want you to get up. I have no desire at _all _to see you naked". "Hmm. A lot of other men do, you know" Frey said. Mab rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up already"! Frey chuckled. "Yes, madam".

Mab turned back to Ash, who was still looking absolutely terrified and disgusted. " All right, I won't get up. Although I don't agree with you. I wouldn't be _that_ bad, you know. It's not like I'm extremely ugly or anything" she added, a little insulted by his expression when she tried to get up. He had looked majorly disgusted by the idea only. Ash looked at her like she was crazy, at the same time managing to look disgusted. "It's not that. You're my mother! I don't want to see you naked, believe me" he said.

Mab smiled. " You're right. I think it would ruin our mother-son relationship if you saw me naked" she teased. Ash raised one eyebrow at her. "And you think this won't have a big impact on it? After all, I saw a _lot_ I didn't want to see. And why should you do _that _in the kitchen"? Ash said, while looking at the floor. Apparently, he really didn't want to see anything more.

Mab rolled her eyes. "You can look at me, you know. You have already seen all of it, no use in trying to ignore it. Besides, I'm covered by Frey. There is nothing to see". Ash kept looking at the floor. "No , I will keep looking at the floor. No need to see anything more. And again, why in the kitchen"?

Mab frowned; she hated it when people disobeyed her. Especially when it was her son, who had always been obedient before he had met Meghan. Apparently, his wife and his soul had a good impact on him. They had changed him. From the cruel uncaring person to another person. Mab knew that he shouldn't always be obedient; he should have a free will, too. He needed to be himself, not bow to her will. And he didn't anymore. Which was good, even when Mab found it hard to accept.

He could still be cold, emotionless. But that was just self-defense, and he was different when he was with Meghan. Happier. Lighter. The way he had changed, remembered Mab of how she had changed. She could be cold, emotionless too. But she was learning to laugh, to have fun. To be kind. Of course, she was a lot older than Ash, so it took her more time to change. She had more darkness inside her than him.

His soul , something she didn't posses, must help him being the person he was too. Sometimes Mab was even a little jealous of his soul. She didn't even know why she was. It wasn't like she needed it. She couldn't even have it, because if she would have a soul, it would be harder to be person she was. The queen of Tir Na Nog. A soul could mean she wouldn't be able to be cold and emotionless, which she now still could. Mab knew she could act really different, but she also knew that, if necessary, she could be like she was before. Cold, mean, cruel. Emotionless. Soulless. And if she had a soul, she couldn't. So she couldn't have a soul. And maybe that was the reason she wanted one. Didn't everyone want what they couldn't have? Like her with Frey, who she wanted like she had never wanted anything before. Probably because she was in love with him, which she found still hard to admit.

It had taken her a long time to find out, but that didn't mean she hadn't known before. Somehow, she _had _known. She had known what those changes meant, but didn't dare to admit it. After all, love was dangerous. Especially for her. She had always believed love made people weak. And, in a way, it did. But it was so much more than weakness. And it could make you stronger. And change you.

It could also bring happiness like nothing else in the world. It could make you both laugh and cry. IT was complicated and hard, but also wonderful. And now that Mab _was_ in love, she wanted too. Because she honestly didn't know how to survive without all the positive feelings. She longed for them , no matter how dangerous that was. And dangerous, it was. Mab knew it could destroy her. If her fey ever found out, they would either want her to kill Frey or kill him herself. She might be killed too. Or she would go back to what she was. She would lose all of it. Frey, their love. Meghan, their friendship. And Ash, the bond she felt with him.

And that wasn't all; there was another thing that bothered Mab. How could she be with Frey? After all, they _were_ from different world. Different species. She was a fairy queen and he was human. She knew their story wouldn't have an happy ending. Love stories never had an happy ending. Well, very rarely they had. But Mab knew theirs wouldn't have one. She also knew she couldn't do anything about it. But she didn't want to accept that. If there was one thing she hated, well apart from some annoying people like Oberon, it was when she was powerless. She despised it. She had so much power, it was hard for her to accept even she could be powerless. And yet, she was.

She was powerless against the overwhelming love she felt for Frey. She hadn't been able to keep her heart frozen. To keep it away from Frey. No matter how hard she had tried to stop it, she had fallen in love. And needed to accept the consequences.

She didn't mind being in love anymore, she just needed to hide it. But she did want an happy ending. She didn't want to say goodbye to Frey. She didn't want him to grow old, while she stayed young. She didn't want to watch him die. She wanted him to stay the way he was. And be with her. Mab sighed. She knew that was impossible. But didn't mean she didn't want it.

"Love? Are you all right? You are awfully quit"? she heard Frey say, interrupting her thoughts. She looked at him and sow he looked at her with an worried expression. She smiled at him. "I'm fine. I was just.. thinking". He planted a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, enjoying his taste.

Just when the kiss turned more passionate, Mab felt someone pull at her hair. She hissed and , without thinking, sent an ice dagger to the person holding her hair. "He! I was just trying to make you stop kissing him. I'm still here and don't want to see it" Ash said, after dodging the ice dagger. "Then go!" Mab hissed, still angry he had interrupted their kiss.

She saw Ash tense and immediately felt sorry. She should be more patient. She smiled at him, trying to show him she hadn't meant it. " I didn't mean that. I just didn't like you grabbing my hair like that" she said, looking into his eyes. She saw his face was emotionless again. She sighed. "Don't do that Ash, I'm not trying to hurt you. I acted without thinking, that's all". She felt Frey gave her a reassuring pinch. She flashed him a grateful smile. Ash nodded, his face becoming more friendly. Although he was hiding his emotions.

He went an hand through his hair. "I understand. But why are you even in the kitchen"? he asked, looking at the floor again. Mab rolled her eyes and laughed. " Oh, come on Ash. After all the time you have lived and everything you have seen, you don't dare to look at me. You have seen naked people before, I know that. What's the matter"? Ash shifted uncomfortably , still looking at the floor. "Of course I have. But, like I already explained, you're my mother and I don't want to see you naked. And I hadn't expected too. Seriously, what are you doing in the kitchen"?

Mab opened her mouth, ready to tease him some more. And maybe get more information. She actually was curious about all he had done all those times he ahd been from home. But Frey spoke before her. "I wanted to learn your mother cook, so I took her to the kitchen. We made coq au vin and ate it. After that, things became a little.. heated" Frey said, looking not a bit embarrassed. He smiled like he found the whole situation rather amusing. Which , maybe, it was.

Ash finally looked up, his eyes full of disbelief. "You. Wanted. To. Learn. Her. Cook"? he said, speaking really slowly. Frey nodded. "Exactly". Ash frowned. " You wanted to learn her, the immortal, soulless, cruel fairy queen, _cook"_? he asked. Frey smiled at him. "Yes. Why is that so hard to understand"? "Firstly, because I have absolutely no idea why you would want to learn her that. Secondly, because she actually allowed you to teach her" Ash responded, sounding like a teacher.

Mab had to bite back a smile at the expression on her son's face. He looked mad, disgusted, intrigued, confused and shocked at the same time. Which she could perfectly understand, because she was confused too. Although she didn't get why he was disgusted. She would expect him to be as stoic as ever. He had known she had had affairs. So that he was like this, showed again how much he had changed. And that she had done something like this ( trying to cook and ending having sex on the table, which was really unlike her), showed how much she had changed.

Frey and Ash looked at her when she snickered. "What's so funny, love"? Frey asked. Mab looked at him, smiling. "This whole situation. It's so unrealistic. If anyone would have told me this would happen, I would have killed that person for suggesting. But it did happen". Frey nodded. "You're right. I would have never expected this, too". "So you haven't done anything like this before, mister king"? Frey smiled mischievously. " Sex on a table? Yes. Trying to learn a woman something? No. I only used women for sex, before you and Helene, remember"? Mab smiled and tried to kiss him again. "Maybe you could teach me some other things like cooking. I liked it".

Before Frey could kiss her, Ash cleared his throat, asking for her attention. "Would you stop doing that? And answer my questions". Mab laughed. " Why? Can't stand the thought of me kissing? Are you having trouble with your stomach"? she teased him. Ash sighed. " I probably will never get used to you acting so different. And I never really thought about you kissing someone. Why would I. Can you just answer me"?

Mab smiled. She winked at Frey. "Of course. What were you questions again"? " Why I want to learn you cook. And how I made you come here" Frey whispered in her ear, sending shivers along her spine. He was in a sitting position, with her on his lap. Their bodies pressed against each other. Mab licked her lips and wrapped her arms around him, wanting to kiss and take him in. Ash groaned. " Unbelievable! You two act like two animals in the mating season. Can you stop it already"! Mab looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh, really? And how long did it take you to get Meghan pregnant? It wasn't like you never touched her".

Ash, surprisingly, blushed. Mab knew she had made a point; it hadn't taken a long time before Meghan was pregnant. She smiled at him, enjoying his uneasiness. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's just natural. I won't judge you" she said teasingly. Frey gave her a soft kiss. 'I couldn't agree with you more. But your son has a point too. We are acting like animals. Shall we try to focus on answering questions"? Mab sighed. "Fine. If you prefer that". Frey laughed. His eyes were sparkling. He bit her in her ear, before whispering. "Oh believe me, I would rather act like an animal and take you again. But I will wait until we are alone".

Mab swallowed. She couldn't concentrate when she heard him say that. And she could his erection, which didn't help either. She wanted to drag him to her room, to carry out his promises. She almost did, but remembered Ash was still waiting for answers.

With a sigh, she turned to him. "All right, we will answer your questions. But you have some to answer , too. Like why you even are here". She looked at him, curious. What _was _he doing here? Ash raised his hand, showing her the food he was holding. "Meghan was hungry. So she sent me to get some food". Mab frowned. Ïs she pregnant again"? "No, why would you think that"? Mab shrugged. "" You have to admit, being hungry in the middle of the night is odd". Ash sighed. "It's morning. Seriously, how long have you been here"?

When Mab wanted to answer, Ash raised his hands again. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. Just answer my questions, all right"? Mab nodded and looked at Frey."He asked you. So answer". Frey chuckled. " You know, you can be incredibly bossy. A good thing I like that".

Mab just rolled her eyes. Frey turned to Ash. "I wanted to learn her cook because it is useful. And fun. And I blackmailed her into listening to me". "How"? Frey grinned. "By saying , I wouldn't lick whipped cream of her naked body if she refused". Ash seemed to turn green at these words and shivered. "I _really _didn't want to hear that" he said. Frey shrugged. "You asked".

Ash shivered again. "Well, next time the answer is something like that, don't tell me". "Do you have anything against whipped cream"? Frey asked innocently. Mab knew he was teasing Ash. Ash gave him an angry glare. " I have something against men who want to lick it of my mother's body". Frey laughed. "Then you have something against all men. Because I honestly don't think any men wouldn't want to".

Mab laughed. " Is that a compliment"? Frey looked at her. "It is. Although it's not just your beauty I like". "What else is there to like"? she heard Ash mumble. She looked at him. "Ash! What did you just say"? Ash looked at her, with a guilty look. " I said that without thinking, I didn't really mean it". "Good. Because if you did, I would kill you very slowly and painfully" Frey said in the coldest and most threatening voice Mab had ever heard. She raised her eyebrows at him. He ignored her and kept staring at Ash. "I hope you didn't mean that, because, although she has made a lot of mistakes in the past, right now your mother is amazing. And she deserves respect and love". Ash shrugged. " I guess so. Although mistakes isn't the right word. You could better say that she was an evil, soulless, cold bitch".

Frey actually growled and pushed her off him. Before Mab understood what happened, Frey launched at Ash. She saw a blur and the next second, Ash lay on his back with Frey on top. Ash struggled, but to no use. Frey was definitely stronger. Mab jumped of the table, worried about Ash. "Frey! Let him go"! she exclaimed, trying to push Frey of him. "No. He can't just insult you like that. I won't let him" he growled. Ash was still struggling, but he couldn't get Frey of. " Get of me! You heard her, she wants to get me of and o god-"He closed his eyes when he noticed Mab was naked.

Mab sighed. "Ash! Stop that already. And Frey get off him, he was right. Normally, I would be really mad, but he is right. And he can say it after all I've done". Frey nodded and got off Ash.

Ash immediately got up while Mab wrapped her arms around Frey, who still looked really angry. She felt him relax a little when she pressed herself against him and whispered in his ear. Ash turned to him. "How did you do that"? he asked. "Do what"? Frey asked. " Holding me down. You're not supposed to be able to do that. To be that strong".

Mab frowned. "Yes, how _did_ you that"? Frey sighed. "I'm strong, all right". Ash shook his head. "There is more. Your eyes started to glow, too. They went from orange to gold. That's not normal. _What _are you"? Frey just stared at him, his fists clenched. Mab looked at him, concerned. She could feel all Frey's muscles tense. For a moment, she even thought she felt them move. Mab shook off the sudden feeling of fear. This was Frey, the man she loved. He would be able to explain, right?

She took a deep breath and looked at him. " Answer me. How did you do those things"? Frey sighed, regret in his eyes. Mab felt her fear increasing. "Frey.."? she whispered. What does this mean? Mab thought. How is this possible? How could he posses the strength to hold her son to the floor. And gold eyes? Mab looked at his eyes; they were orange and beautiful like ever. Although it looked like there was more gold in his eyes and-. Frey sighed again and took her face in his hands. "Can I discuss these things with you privately"? he asked, in a pleading voice.

Mab hesitated; would she allow him to? But he looked at her and she knew, it would be best. "All right, we will go to my room and-""No. I won't let you" Ash said. To her surprise, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Frey. "Ash? What are-" Ash looked at her, with a worried expression. "I won't let you be alone with him. I don't trust him" he said, still holding her.

Mab rolled her eyes. "I have been along with him for weeks. Believe me, it's safe. Let me go Ash". Ash shook his head. "No, I don't trust him. And that's when we thought he was mortal". "He could still be" Mab protested. "Do you really think so"? Mab sighed. "No, I don't. But I still trust him. Besides, don't forget I'm very powerful. I'm not some helpless woman, Ash".

Ash sighed and looked at her. "I know, really I do. But we don't know what he is. And I don't want to lose you just when I start to like you". Mab smiled. "I will be fine. Just go, all right"? Ash shook his head. "All right. But I will be close, just scream my name when you need me"?

Mab nodded. "I would give you a hug, but that would be kind of weird since I'm naked". Ash managed a weak smile. "Yes, it would. An handshake, then"? Mab nodded and shook his hand before walking after Frey, who gave her a small smile.

After they had put on their clothes, Mab and Frey walked towards her room. Neither of them spoke.

Mab sometimes looked back, Ash was walking behind them. His hand was on his sword and he kept giving Frey his most threatening look. Try something and I will kill you it said. Frey sighed when they reached her room. "All right. Let's go. I assume, Ash will wait outside"? Mab nodded. "Yes, he will. He won't be able to hear us, but he will be close". "Exactly. So don't even think about hurting her" Ash said, giving Frey another murderous glare. Frey smiled grimly. "I get you don't trust me, but believe me, I would never hurt her. I love her. I never lied about that". "So you admit you have lied"? Mab asked, speaking really softly.

Frey looked at her, his beautiful eyes sad. "I haven't exactly lied. Just hold some things back". Ash snorted. "And that's any better"? Frey shrugged. "Probably not". He turned to Mab. "But I will hope you understand. And before I tell you, I need you to know. I really do love you, Mab". Mab swallowed. "We will see. Let's go inside".

They walked inside the room, towards the couches. Frey sat down, begging her with his eyes to sit at least next to him. Mab hesitated. Wouldn't it be better to sit on the other couch? She thought. She looked at Frey. He looked so handsome. So perfect. And still like him.

She sighed and sat next to him. He smiled, relief in his eyes. Mab couldn't always read his feelings, since he was really good at hiding them, but she could read them know. True, he felt guilty. But he also felt happy, probably because she was near him. She could also sense his love for her and relaxed a little. If he loves me, it can never be that bad, can it? She thought. He might have hold back things, but I believe in him. If he could forgive and understand me, I should do the same to him. And at least give him the chance to explain.

She looked at him, deciding she would give him the benefit of the doubt. "All right. Tell me. Who are you? And how did you do this"? Frey smiled at her. "I'm Frey. The man you love. The man who is imprisoned with his love for you". Mab felt her heart tug at his words, she wanted to kiss him and forget all of this happened, but she ignored the feelings and sighed. " That may be, but you haven't told me everything. And you aren't mortal, are you"? Frey sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm not". Mab bit her lip. "Then why did you say so? What did you pretend to be mortal"? Frey smiled and lay his hand on hers. " I didn't _say _I was mortal. You assumed it and I didn't correct you. Besides, I figured you would threat me differently when you thought I was mortal. And you did. I'm almost sure you would have avoided me if you had known from the beginning who I was. And I didn't want too".

Mab frowned. That sounded like the truth. " All right. But what about our conversations? What about your people? What about.. Indira. Couldn't you have saved her yourself"? "The conversations were real. I was just being me. It's true I didn't came for help, but I was intrigued when I saw you. I already hoped you would ask me to stay, so I could spend time with you".

Mab was annoyed; had he expected all this time she would have sex with him. "So you wanted me and decided to play a game? You suspected I would be an easy target"? She already wanted to get up and freeze him, but he stopped her. "Of course not! Fair enough, I wanted you. But not just your body. I wanted more. Not to hurt you, because when I first saw you, I wanted more. I saw the person hidden under all those years of acting cold and emotionless. I knew you could be such a wonderful person. And I wanted to be with you". Mab sighed. "All right. But what about Indira, couldn't you have saved her? Why did you ask my help"? Frey smiled, but it was a sad smile. " I'm surprised you remember her name. And I had to ask you, because I didn't want to show you yet who I was. You would have shut me out, trying to protect yourself. And I wanted to get to the real you. The kind person you can be, hidden under all that darkness. But I couldn't save her. And neither could you. She didn't want to live anymore".

Mab immediately knew why, and judging his torn expression, he knew too. "She was in love with you, but knew you weren't with her" Mab whispered. Frey nodded. " Yes. And it broke her heart".

Mab rubbed her temples. She was getting an headache. "Ok, not that I don't like talking with you, but who are you exactly. And no more lies or keeping things out. I want to know. I have the right to know".

Frey sighed. "Like I already said, I'm Frey. The Norse god. I wasn't named after him, I am him". Mab stared at him. Frey, her Frey, a god?


	22. Doubts

**Hi everyone. Did you enjoy your holiday? I sure did! School tomorrow; whyyyyyyyyy? All right, this , or the next one ( I'm not sure), will be the last chapter. I plan on doing another story on Mab, though. One in which she will go to mardi grass. Tell me what you think! Don't own the Iron Fey Series, Enjoy!**

Mab stared at Frey, stunned. What he had said didn't make any sense. At _all_. Frey, a Norse god? How could that be? About a thousands thoughts crossed Mab's mind. She didn't understand how he could be a god, wasn't he human? She had been thinking that all along. Had he tricked her. Or hadn't he? After all, he had never actually _said_ he was human. But he hadn't corrected her either. And if he _was_ a god, what would that mean to them? To their realtionship?

Mab was confused; she really didn't know what to think of this. Or what to feel. Should she feel betrayed? Angry, because he hadn't told her? Happy, because that meant he wouldn't die and leave her? Or threatened because he might be after her throne?

Mab took a deep breath; first he would have to prove it, she decided. She looked at him. He was holding his breath, she saw. He looked scared, relieved and hopeful at the same time. " Prove it" Mab said, her voice cold and emotionless. She felt better, protected, if she hid her feelings. Acted like the cold queen she used to be. And still was, in some ways.

Frey frowned and took her hand into his. She wanted to pull her hand away and didn't want to. She didn't want him to know, she still wanted him. It made her feel weak and vulnerable. She had always been strong and undepended. She know she still was, but she knew she needed him.

And on the other hand, she wanted the comfort his hand would offer her. She wanted an connection with him. She didn't want to say goodbye to this wonderful new world he had introduced her to.

Mab frowned; since when was she so sentimental and romantic? She was strong, feared by many. She needed no one. She didn't want to need anyone; it would give them power over her.

I have to end this Mab thought. I have to.. Frey gently squeezed her hand. She looked at him, at those eyes who had enchanted her from the beginning and knew it was a lost case. She loved him. She didn't want to destroy him. Not when her entire being screamed for her to be with him. But i will have to if he is after my throne. If I will lose anything because of him, I- **You have already lost something because of him** the voice said.

Mab knew that voice was her; her dark side. All winter fey had it. It made them cruel, selfish and cold. She had it worse than others, since she was the queen. And older, older than all of them. Mab didn't even know her exact age anymore. All she knew she had lived a _very_ long time. Maybe too long. She had thought she would never be able to be kind or caring again. That she would be cold, more a _thing_ than a creature forever. But Frey had managed to break through her walls, until he reached her heart.

Damn it Mab thought. Another poetic thought. What am I? Some wimp with a love for poetry? **No. You are the immortal, emotionless queen of the winter fey. you're stronger than everyone else. And nothing could make you give up your throne. ** Nothing Mab thought. She looked at Frey again. Would I give up my throne if he asked me to? Mab wondered. Would I do that? Is that his plan? Has that been his plan all along? To make me fall in love with him and get me to marry him, thus getting power. And when he has that power, killing me? Her heart tugged at her thoughts. Would he be able to do that ? Mab thought. **Of course he would. He doesn't care for you. I bet he is as selfish and rotten as you are. You already have lost a lot because of him. He has made you vulnerable. As soon as anyone finds out either you love him or care for Meghan, Ash and their son, they will use them against you. Will you still be able to let them die or be tortured? To watch them suffer, to hear their cries? Would you able to do it yourself, if necessary? **Would I? Mab thought. Would I be able to hurt them in _any_ way now I like them? Would I be able to let them die or, even worse, suffer internally? Mab sighed; she knew she would be able. Even now she was in love, she had lived to many centuries to really feel compassion. To show mercy. She knew how far she would go to defend her home, her people, her throne.

And yet, at the same time, she knew she didn't want to lose this. To lose him. I just have to be careful Mab thought. Show no one. As long as they dont know anything, Meghan, Ash and Frey are safe. If he could defend himself. What if he is a god? Mab thought. Will he be a threat? **Of course he will. He will try to steal from you. Use the foolish feelings you have for him against you. Kill him or be killed, don't forget.** the voice said. Mab didn't know if she believed it. She couldn't imagine Frey hurting her. But maybe that was because she wanted him to love her. He had said it, but that didn't mean a lot. Did it? Even if it did, he could be dangerous. For her _and_ her kingdom.

If he was human, he would be weak and vulnerable, easy to use against her. She would have to protect him all the time. And if he was a god, she couldn't trust him. He could be a threat to her power. He could be after her throne. Either way, it would be best to kill him. It would solve all her problems, even if it hurt. Which it would, she knew that. And how could she kill him if he really was a god? It would be difficult to kill him if he was a god. Maybe I could- " Mab? Are you all right, love? You didn't respond when I called your name" Frey suddenly said, looking at her with a worried expression.

Mab hesitated; should she tell him anything? No, it would be better to keep him at an distant Mab thought. I have to act like I don't care, even when I want to jump at him, make love to him and hear him say he loves me. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the feelings. Feelings would only hinder her. She needed to be cold and calculating. Led by her mind, not her feelings.

She looked at him, at his beautiful eyes, full of love and worry. Could he be such a good actor ? Mab thought. She would swear his love was real. Like hers. She ignored her body, who screamed to give herself to him again. And screw the consequences. She ignored her aching heart who told her to believe everything he said, to be with him. She focused on protecting her people, all she had earned those years. And herself. She didn't want to fall for a deceiver, which he likely was. So she ignored his endearment and kept her face cold and emotionless. Her mask. No emotions. Nothing of the love she felt. " I'm fine. Tell me your story and I will decide what to do and think" she said in a cold and bored voice.

Frey sighed and rubbed his forehead. He looked at her with a pleading look. " Please Mab, don't do that. Don't be like that. You might not believe me, but I do not intend to harm you. I would never do that. I love you". Even though Mab wanted to believe him, drop her mask and kiss him, she didn't show anything. " You said please. You know the dangers of saying that" she replied, her face completely emotionless.

Frey sighed. Still holding her hand, he came a little closer. Mab tried to keep enough space between them, but when she tried to move away, he stopped her. " Please Mab, let me explain. I know you're mad and confused and suspiscious. I get why you are. But don't turn your back on me. I never lied about my feelings for you. And you didn't either. You can't lie".

Mab looked at him. His eyes, beautiful as ever, looked at her with such intense love and tenderness she couldn't deny him. Instead of moving away, she moved towards him. He immediately pushed an arm around her and smiled. " Thankyou. I'm glad you are close". Mab nodded."Explain" she said. Frey gave her a soft kiss on her earlobe, making her shiver and long for him. Damn it Mab thought. He knows exactly how to make me forget everything. How he can turn me on. She knew it was dangerous, but didn't try to move. she suspected, she couldn't since Frey was holding her so tight. Like he was afraid she would escape.

He gave her one lustful smile, which made her lips dry and filled her with lust. For a moment, all she could think about was how they had made love again and again. How great he had been. How experienced. How he had made her scream. Frey chuckled. " Thinking about something"? he whispered against her ear, making her shiver again. "No. Tell me" Mab said, trying to sound cold and bored like she didn't care. But she knew Frey knew she wanted him; he knew her too well to be fooled. She saw his eyes were full of lust, too.

He scanned her body, like she was a desert he was ready to eat. He looked hungry and impatient. He bent a little forward, to press his lips on hers. Mab froze, looking at those lips. She remembered how much pleasure he had given her with those lips. She wanted that again. But she knew if she let him kiss her, they wouldn't stop. They would undress each other and keep going until they were both exhausted. Mab hadn't known she could be exhausted, sweating. But when she was with him, she ended sweating and exhausted. All the times they had made love, they hadn't stopped until they couldn't continue anymore.

Mab was aware how dangerous it was to let those lips any closer; as soon as they touched her lips, or any other part of her body, she would be lost. So she put her hand to his lips and stopped him. " Don't.." she said, her voice no more than a whisper. She tried to pull away her hand, but he grabbed her wrist. " Trust me" he said and put her finger in his mouth, his tongue encircling her finger. Even her finger in his mouth, which shouldn't feel this good, made Mab moan. Her eyes almost rolled back.

Frey smiled at her, his eyes clouded with lust. He released her finger and put her finger in her mouth. " Suck on it. Act like it's my erection" he said, locking eyes with her. Mab wanted to refuse, but the thought appealed to her. She put her lips around her own finger, mixing her saliva with his. She licked her finger and took it out, showing him how wet it was. She took it in again, her tongue swirling around it. She saw Frey looked like he was hypnotized; his gaze focused on her lips and finger. She softly bit and pulled her finger out, licking the tip. Frey moaned. A look at his pants showed her little 'show' had a great effect on him.

Mab smiled. She liked having power over him. She stroked herself with her finger, starting at her neck, working down until she reached her breasts. Frey groaned again, his eyes fixed on her finger. She made small circles on her breast, the feeling of her wet finger on her flesh, making her nipples tighten. She moaned softly. She pulled her finger back and put it in her pants, touching herself where she was wet. She took her finger back and, without thinking, in Frey's mouth. He caught her wrist, licking and softly biting her finger. He pulled back, licking his won lips. " It tastes like you. Delicious" he said, his vocie harsh.

Mab smiled. " Glad you like it. Better than whipped cream, isn't it"? she asked with a sultry look. He smiled. " Yes. Much better. I wouldn't mind tasting that every day". Mab leaned forward. " But if you tasted it every day, wouldn't you grow tired of it? Don't you need some variety in your life, to keep it exciting"? Frey shook his head. " No. I only need one thing and that is sitting next to me, a true temptation". Mab smiled. She placed her hand in his lap, squeezing his erection. Frey groaned. She bent forward, whispering in his ear. " You're sure"? Frey looked at her, his orange eyes glazed. " Yes. Nothing more".

Mab removed her hand and licked her dry lips. " Mmm. And what do you like most? Body.. Or mind"? Frey looked at her, scanning her body. " I like both. But if I had to choose, I would choose mind. The body is really beautiful, but that doesn't mean it is the most valuable. I care more for what's in the box than how it looks". Mab chuckled. " So you won't look at other beautiful boxes"? Frey chuckled too. Mab really didn't know how he could be so calm when his body must be screaming for release. Which she wouldn't give him until she had answers. " Why should I be looking at beautiful boxes when the most beautiful box, _with_ a great content, next to me"? Mab shrugged. " Most people can never have enough beautiful boxes". Frey's eyes went to her lips. " I'm different". Mab straightened. " I guess you are. And because you are, I will let you explain". Frey looked disappointed for a moment; he probably had hoped they would have sex again.

Mab smiled and put her hand in his lap again, closed his eyes and groaned. She pressed her lips against his ear. " Or maybe you aren't so different? Maybe you only want what all men want... Mmm"? Frey opened his eyes, his orange eyes seemed to have more gold in it than ever. Mab gasped. "Your eyes, Frey, your eyes". Frey breathed heavingly. " I know. Get your hand off my lap before I lose control and take you like a wild beast". Mab hesitated; should she listen to him? The idea of him losing control appealed to her. She imagined him taking her again and again. She moaned, feeling herself get wet and warm between her legs.

She looked at Frey; his handsome features. Sweat was on his brow; he was clearly fightning for control. She looked at his eyes; they were almost entirely gold. " Mab. Get. Your. Hand. Away. Please" he said, his breathing fast. When Mab heard his deperate tone, she took her hand away. He sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were orange again. Mab stared at him. "What did just happen? Why did your eyes turn gold"? Frey took a deep breath and looked at her. He licked his lips. Mab hold her breath; he reminded her of a predator. His eyes full of lust and something else. Something tender.

She swallowed. He looked really dangerous. The way he looked at her.. like he wanted to own her. Like he wanted to jump on her, take her again and again and leave them both entirely satisfied. She almost asked him too, but knew she needed to hear his story first. " Why did your eyes turn gold"? Mab repeated. Frey smiled. " Because I wanted you" he said while looking at her with an hungry gaze. Mab swallowed and raised her eyebrows, trying to ignore her lust. Trying to ignore the faxct she wanted him so badly. That she wanted to climb on him and ride him like some horse. " My eyes turn gold when I'm either extremely angry or extremly turned on" he explained when he noticed her confusion. "Why didn't they turn gold when we had sex before"? Mab asked, intrigued.

Frey smiled. He bent forward. " They did, you just didn't see it. I have never been more turned on, and I have lived a very long time. You awaken the beast inside me, love". Mab looked at his pants again; she was actually suprised they didn't burst. Frey saw where she was looking at and grinned. " See? I'm telling the truth, I want you". Mab snickered. " I knew that already. What I _want_ to know is your story. Are you really a god"? Frey nodded. " Yes, I am. I can prove you, you know. Give me your hand". Mab frowned. " Why? What do you want"? Frey snickered. " I have just told you what I want. But I need to show you something, give me your hand".

Mab gave her hand to him, still frowning. She didn't understand he wanted to show her. He smiled at her before closing his eyes and concentrating. Mab felt a weird tingling sensation in her hand, the hand he was holding. It increased with every second, until her entire hand felt like it burned. Mab wanted to pull her hand away, trying to get away from it, but Frey held it tight. He is stealing my power! Mab thought, panicking. She tried desperately to retrieve her hand, but he was too strong. Her breathing fastened and she almost screamed. "Stop! What are you doing"? she said, sounding panicked.

Frey didn't open his eyes. " Trust me. I won't do you any harm remember"? Mab decided to trust him; she couldn't release her hand anyway. Mab steadied her breathing. As soon as she relaxed, the tingling sensation stopped. To her astonishment, she saw her hand turn into a claw.

Frey released her and smiled. Mab held her hand in front of her face. " What? How did you do that"? Frey smiled. " My powers. I could have changed you into an animal instead of only transforming your hand, but I decided only your hand would be enough. I have various powers. Do you want to know my story"? Mab nodded. " Tell me".

Frey took her hand and gently squeezed it. " Like I already said, I'm the norse god Frey. I'm the god of fertility , among a lot of other things. Like lust". He said the last part with a charming smile. Mab rolled her eyes. " Continue. I want to know everything". Frey expression became serious again. " All right. I have various powers, like I already showed. I can change my form and someone else's. I can make it rain and let the sun shine, because I'm also the god of rain and sunshine. I have control over plants, I'm also the god of harvest. I-" "Then why are you here? Why did you come to ask my help while you could have done it yourself" ? Mab interrupted.

Frey raised an eyebrow at her. " Who said I could do it myself? I'm not the god of illnesses or something". Mab frowned. " So you couldn't help those people? Are you really their king? Why did you come to me? Another god could have helped you" Mab said.

Frey smiled at her. " You are right. I could have done it myself or asked one of the other gods. My twin would have helped me immediately, we are very close. But I had an assignment and wasn't allowed to ask for help". Mab frowned. " Assignment? What assignment"? Frey sighed.

"My assignment was to find a woman and-" Frey sighed again and looked away. Mab bent forward, eager to know his reasons. " And.." Frey looked at her. " Anf make her fall in love with me" he said really soft. Mab almost didn't hear him. And now she did hear him, she wished she didn't. His words hurt her, an immense pain overwhelmed her.

Mab didn't say anything. Is that all I am to him? she thought. An assignment? Doesn't he love me?


	23. Gerda

**Hi. I have made some small changes to chapter 22. I thought about making 22 the last chaoter, but decided I would just write a new chapter :) First quest; thanks for reviewing! And it doesn't matter if you review chapters three times, it isn't really a problem:) Yes, she can date him publicly now, but she still can't show she loves him. And I don't think she wants everyone to know of their relationship. I don't know yet if the mardi gras story( which I will place soon) will be T or M, I will see. That's all. I don't own the iron fey series. Or Norse mythology. Enjoy!**

Mab felt horrible. She could actually feel her eyes tearing up.

She felt a lump in her throat and clenched her fists. She wouldn't start to cry. She wouldn't show weakness, not even when she felt so much pain. She wouldn't give that asshole the satisfaction.

It took Mab all her willpower, but she managed to show nothing. No tears. No hurt in her eyes. Nothing. She looked at Frey, the man she loved. I was so right Mab thought. Love only brings you pain. It makes you weak. **Exactly. Are you finally listening? I told you you needed to end it. Or end him. But you didn't listen **the voice said. Oh shut it Mab thought. I can't kill him. He is a god, remember? I doubt I can just use my powers on him. **You had countless chances to make an end to him. But you didn't want too. You let him close. And look what it brought you! You are basically crying. About some stupid man! You're no better than all those brainless, swooning mortal women **the voice responded.

Mab had never been this angry. She had felt a lot of anger, and hate, in her life, but nothing like this. She wanted to scream and shout. She felt hurt and betrayed, but also angry now the reality hit her. Frey had deceived her. Used her. Like she had done with all people, including her own flesh and blood, all those years. Mab was mad Frey for lying to her. For making something that seemed so wonderful seem like a lie. Which it was. But she was also mad at herself for being so stupid. How could I? Mab thought. How could I be so stupid? Falling in love. I should have stopped him. Killed him if I could. **But you didn't. When he was utterly exhausted, vulnerable, you didn't even try. Whenever you had the chance, you refused to do so. And now it's too late. You're weak! **the voice said. I AM NOT WEAK Mab screamed back in her mind. And I will never be weak. He might have succeeded, but I will punish him. I will show him the true meaning of pain Mab thought, getting angrier and angrier. She felt she was about to give in to the darkest part of her personality. She was about to destroy all wonderful things she had gained those past weeks or maybe months. She didn't even know how much time had passed. She only knew one thing; Frey had hurt her and wouldn't survive it. She was hurt and he wouldn't get away with it.

Mab gritted her teeth and looked at him. She kept her face emotionless, so he wouldn't be suspicious and stop her. But Frey wasn't easily fooled. He sighed and pulled her against him. Mab struggled and tried to push him away, but to no avail. He was just too strong. " I'm so sorry, love. I'm sorry I had to lie to you. I never meant to hurt you. I really didn't" he said, his voice full of sadness.

Mab rested her head on his shoulder, unable to resist. She didn't just forgive him, but her heart still belonged to him. If she was honest, she wanted him to have an explanation. An explanation that meant there was no reason for her to hate him. She pulled back and looked at him. " Why did you do it? Why lie to me and deceive me"? Frey sighed and rubbed his temples. " Because I needed a woman". Mab frowned. " You needed a woman? Why"? She rolled her eyes. " What big boy? Was your libido so high you needed to take a woman or die? Will you cease to exist if you don't have sex every now and then, mister god-of-fertility"? she said, raising one of her eyebrows. He just laughed and shook his head. " Not really. But I'm glad you're actually developing a normal sense of humor" he said, his eyes sparkling.

Mab rolled her eyes. " And what is that supposed to mean"? Frey laughed again and , for a moment, Mab was enchanted. He has such a beautiful laugh she thought. Full of happines and live. Like- Mab shook her head when she realized what she was thinking. Damn it! she thought. What has become of me? I'm acting like some lovestruck teenage girl. Mab took a deep breath to calm herself. She focused on Frey's words instead of his laugh. Or his beautiful body. Or face. With those beautiful orange-gold eyes. And that perfect mouth, which had given her so much pleasure.

Mab digged her fingernails in her hand, deperately trying to focus on his words. Frey smiled at her, his eyes sparkling. " What are you doing, love? Checking me out"? he mocked. It hadn't escaped him she was staring at him. Mab rolled her eyes. " Oh please. Don't be so arrogant. And I asked you a question. Or have you forgotten"? Mab responded, trying to look cold and distant. Which was hard now he was so close. She was sitting on his lap, his arms around her. He was so close, she could smell him. And he smelled delicous. Everything about the man appealed Mab. His eyes, his hear, his body.. She had never met a man like him. No man had been so kind, strong , handsome, funny, smart and just perfect. She wanted him. And had never been this scared.

What if he doesn't want me? Mab thought. What if he only feels attracted to me? She sighed almost unaudible and looked at him, so close. He smiled at her. She looked at his eyes, trying to discover his emotions. She used her powers, studying the colors surrounding him. She wasn't suprised she saw red, the color of lust. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was he felt attracted to her. She looked at him again, trying to find something else than lust. She smiled when she found it. Pink. Love. Mab had never been this happy. He loved her. Unless... " Can you manipulate your emotions"? Mab asked. Frey furrowed his brow. " Why do you want to know"? Mab sighed. " You see, I can read emotions. They are colors surrounding you. And I want to know if the emotions I pick up from you are real". Frey snickered. " I could block your ability, but they are real".

Mab couldn't help herself, she smiled. " Why are you smiling like that, love? Does it have anything to do with my emotions"? he asked. Mab shrugged. " Perhaps. But before I tell you anything, you will have to answer my questions". Frey smiled wickedly. " If you answer mine first". Mab raised her eyebrow. " What happened to ladies first" Mab asked, poking him. Frey snickered. " I have been answering questions all this time. Now it's your turn". Mab sighed. " All right. Ask your questions, I will answer them. But when I have answered yours, you need to answer mine". Mab offered him her hand. " Deal"? Frey looked at her hand, then shook it. " Deal. Now, were you checking me out"? Mab rolled her eyes. " I already answered that. Next question". Frey snickered. " You didn't actually. You only remarked I was arrogant. So answer me, were you checking me out"?

Mab sighed. " You were _thinking_ I was checking you out. Next question". Frey chuckled. " You're equivocating. Just tell me already. And no excuses"! he said, giving her a strong look. Mab shook her head. " I already told you. Nex-" She squeaked when Frey suddenly lifted her and slapped her on her but. She stared at him, baffled. "Did you just slap me" she asked, unable to believe it. Frey grinned. " Yes. Didn't you feel it"?. Before Mab could react, Frey slapped her again. She moaned softly. Frey grinned, a wolfish grin, and pressed his mouth against her earlobe. " Did you like that? Do you want more"? he whispered, breathing against her earlobe. He licked very softly.

For a moment, Mab was tempted. _Very _tempted. All the times they had been together, and naked, he had given her great pleasure. But Mab knew it was a bad idea. She needed to know the truth first. So she sighed and got of his lap. " We can't. It's a bad idea". Frey looked disappointed. He took her hand and tried to pull her back. But Mab didn't give in. Frey sighed. " What's wrong love? Don't you want me anymore"?. Mab hesitated; she couldn't lie. But she _could_ make him believe she didn't. She had years of experience in lying without lying. But when she looked at him, and saw the disappointment and pain, she decided to just say the truth. " I do want you. More than I've ever wanted everyone. But I first need to know everything. So , for now, I won't accept your offer". Frey's face immediately brightened. " So you do want me. I'm glad to hear that. Sit down, please".

Mab smiled and sat down next to him, putting some distant between them. Frey raised his eyebrows when he saw she was putting distant between them. Mab shrugged. " If I'm too close, the temptation will be too big" she explained. Frey smiled, a satisfied smile. "Glad to hear I'm not the only one who is experiencing difficulties. That I'm not the only one who wants to quit talking and do something.. more pleasureable" he said with an hungry look in his eyes. " I didn't say I wanted that" Mab protested. " You showed me" Frey replied before grabbing her and pulling them towards him. He was really fast. Before Mab even had the time to react, she was laying with her head in his lap, her feet on the couch.

Frey looked down at her and smiled. " You showed me with your eyes. They displayed your desire. You want me. Like I want you" he said, stroking her hair. Mab wanted to get up, but he stopped her. " Don't move. I won't try anything, I promise". Mab didn't hesitate, she lay down again. Frey started stroking her hair. He looked very satisfied, even now he couldn't do what he wanted. "Where were we talking about again"? he asked her.

Mab smiled. This was the perfect oppurtunity to avoid his earlier question. " Oh, I just answered your first question. You were about to ask the second" she said, trying to sound casual. Frey grinned. " You are not fooling me. You were trying to avoid my question. Answer it. Were you checking me out"? Mab sighed. " Fine. I was. Are you happy now"? " I actually am. And did you enjoy what you saw"? Frey asked. Mab groaned, if she told him the truth, his ego would get even bigger. " Figure out yourself. I don't want your ego, or something else, to get bigger". Frey laughed, a loud, happy laugh. " Oh really? I suppose you did, then. And my.. ego will get bigger no matter what you say. Having you close is enough".

Mab knew that was true. At this moment, she could feel his, very big, ego. " Mmm, that's annoying. Your lap doesn't make a good pillow this way". Frey sighed. "That's too bad". He waved his hand and, immediately, Mab could feel a pillow beneath her eyes. She widened her eyes, suprised. She could feel it was real, not an illusion like most fairy magic. " Better, my love"? Frey asked. Mab nodded. " Yes, I'm comfortable. Now, it's my turn to ask questions again". Frey grinned. " No thank you"? " You know I do not say that. And it would only make your ego bigger".

Frey sighed. " Fine. What do you want to know". Mab smiled, her eyes locking with his. " The rest of your story. Why do you need a woman? Why weren't you allowed to help yourself? Were you really the king of those people. And do you have a dead wife"? she asked, the look in her eyes demanding answers. Frey chuckled. "That are a lot of questions. All right. I will start with the first one, which will answer the second one too". Mab nodded. Frey cleared his throat. " I needed a woman because the gods demanded it". When Mab wanted to interrupt her, he motioned her to stay silent. Which she , grudgingly, did. " Some time, I don't know eactly when, my wife died. I don't know if you recognize the name, but her name was Gerda. It was one of her names, since we all are worshipped under different ones, but most people called her that. I fell in love with her when I saw her and convinced her to marry me".

Frey looked down at her, trying to read her face. Mab kept an emotionless face, but felt a ping of jealousy towards his dead wife. " Is this the wife with the unborn child"? she asked. Frey shook his head. " That was later. Gerda was the daugther of the giant Gymir and supposed to be my enemy. But I wanted her badly and after some words, she agreed to marry me. I had to wait nine days, after a long time of talking, until she came to me". Mab frowned. " Then how did she die. Wasn't she immortal or something"?. Frey shrugged. " That doesn't mean you can't die. You can die. Although, I understand your doubt. It is really hard to kill one of us, but it can be done".

He closed his eyes for a moment, and Mab understood he found it hard to tell how she died. Eventually he opened his eyes. There was sadness, but also love, in his eyes. " It was really hard to convince her to marry me, but I didn't give up. I kept asking it, although never in person. I only saw her from a distance. She kept saying no, until one of my servants told her if she said no again, she would be doomed to be lonely forever and filled with longing. This was enough to make her say yes. And after those nine days, she came to me". Frey paused for a moment, lost in his memories.

Mab took his hand and placed a soft kiss on it. It was unlike her to offer comfort, but she had the idea he needed it. Frey smiled at her and took her hand. After he gently squeezed it, as to thank her, he continued his story. " Our marriage was a very happy one. I managed to melt her heart, that was said to be frozen, and we were said to be the happiest couple on the world". Mab smiled. " You are very good at melting hearts. You sure melted mine". Frey smiled at her. " I'm glad I did. I love to see your heart unfrozen". Mab smiled back. " I do too, because now I can feel love. Even when it has the ability to hurt me like nothing else. Which you know all too well, I can imagine". Frey nodded, his face grim. "Yes, I do. I felt an immense pain when Gerda was killed".

Mab squeezed his hand. " Tell me what happened". Frey looked at her, his pain and regret clear. " One of my subjects, avery strong and good fighter named Adalard, didn't trust her. After all, we were supposed to be enemies. Without me, or her, knowing it, he followed her. Trying to find any evidence she was up to no good. One day, he saw her put something in my cup. There was a party and I had asked her if she could get me something to drink. I wanted to get it myself, but my companions asked me to tell the story I was telling again. And that was what killed her".

Mab frowned. " So she put something in your drink? What was it"? Frey looked at her and sighed. " It wasn't poison or anything that would hurt me. She didn't try to kill me. She just put some magic herbs to increase the flavor. She knew I liked my drink to have a little flavor. Unfortunately, Adalard thought something different. He drew his sword and killed her. Later, I found out what happened. I punished him for his murder, even when he was just trying to protect me. I was mad with grief. Eventually, it got so bad, my father came to see me".

This really got Mab's attention. " Your father? Is he still alive"? she asked. Frey nodded. " He is. His name is Njord. I don't see him very often, but he is a kind man. And after Gerda's death, he was worried. I didn't eat or drink. I looked tired. And I didn't smile anymore. The earth suffered by my grief too. The sun stopped shining, the harvest was rotten. My mood influences a lot. If I am really sad, it has consequences for the earth. So my father came and talked with me. He tried to lighten my mood, but to no avail. So he talked to the the other gods and they decided, I needed a new woman. To bring me happines. To solve my problems". Mab didn't say anything, she didn't want to interrupt his story.

Frey snickered. " It was decided I should find a woman and fall in love with her. I told them I wouldn't love anyone else than Gerda and love might not help me. It got me into that mess, after all. But they didn't listen. So, it was decided I needed a woman". Mab _did_ interrupt now. " But why did you have to pose like a mortal ? Didn't you want another goddess or whatever Gerda was"? Frey shrugged. " At that moment I didn't want any woman. I only wanted Gerda and since I couldn't have her, I wanted no one. The god decided it was best to go after a mortal woman. They didn't want me to marry, just to find some pleasure. To be able to smile again. So I changed my form to a mortal men and searched for a place to spent some time. And I found it. A certain people had problems. Their king had just died and they needed a new one. So I offered to take the job. And they accepted".

" But why weren't you allowed to use your godly powers? And you fell in love with a mortal woman, what would you have done if she didn't die. Wait until her death"? Mab interrupted. Frey looked down at her and smiled. He gave her a perk on her lips before continuing. " The gods hadn't said I wasn't allowed, I just couldn't use it all the time. They thought it would be better. They wanted me to live as a mortal. And if Helene hadn't died, I would have let her ate from the golden apples who give us our eternal youth. She would have been young forever, together with me for eternity. That makes it even more difficult. I was too late to safe her. I'm not allowed to raise the dead, not even her".

Frey looked really sad, but also angry. Mab looked at him, actually feeling sorry for him. She offered him a smile. "I'm sorry to hear you suffered so much. I truly am. And you know I always try to avoid saying something like that". Frey smiled at her. " I know. Thank you". Mab frowned. " Do the same rules apply to you, even now? You're still a god. Are you bond when you say those words"?. Frey laughed. " You mean of the rules of your people apply to me"? Mab nodded. " They don't. But I try to keep to them anyway. And I always keep my word, it's just a matter of honor. Anymore questions"?

Mab chuckled. " One more and after that, I will stop torturing you and your ego". Frey laughed. " Thank you, that's very kind of you. Well, ask me then". Mab chuckled. " Why are you here"? she asked. She trusted him. She knew by now, he would never hurt her. But she just needed to know. He smiled at her, showing only love and happines. Nothing of guilt she had seen before. " I had heard stories of you and was curious. I could have healed my people myself, but I decided it was a good excuse to go and see you. I could have showed you the real me, of course. But you would have treated me very different. You would have seen me as a threat, I imagine".

Mab nodded' that seemed logical. " What about Indira? Why didn't you save her"? Frey sighed. " Because she didn't want to be saved. She was kind and innocent, exactly what your people consider weak. She knew the court would break her and prefered dead. She begged me not to save me and I promised her. And I nevewr break a promise, no matter how much I want to. So I turned to you, hoping you would safe her". Mab opened her mouth, but he cut her of. " You don't have to say anything, I'm not mad anymore. And was more angry at myself than at you the time I screamed at you. Besides, it was a good way of cheking if you liked me. And make you realize your feelings. It brought us closer". Mab nodded, silently agreeing with him. She knew he was right. She had wanted him more than ever when he had ignored her. And ,eventually, had to face her feelings. Make her accept she was in love.

Frey smiled at her. " And? Do you still want me now you know"? Mab got of his lap. She pulled him up , too. " You have lied to me. Deceived me. And love is a weakness to my people and I would never want to be considered weak. What do _you_ think"? Mab asked with a perfectly emotionless face and voice. Frey froze, uncertainty in his eyes. " I-" he started, but Mab stopped his respond by kissing him.

She pulled back before he could respond, afraid she wouldn't be able to stop anymore if he did. She smiled at him, a true smile full of love. " Of course I want too" she replied and kissed him again, knowing that was all she had to say.

Mab told Meghan and Ash everything, after asking Frey of that was ok, and stayed friends with them even when she acted mean in public. But they understood. Frey could to be the god again, but didn't tell her people. He had asked her to marry him, but Mab still didn't want to marry. He accepted it.

They had made it look like Frey, the mortal, died. Short after Frey's 'death', a new fey arrived at the court. His name was Fro and he had beautiful orange eyes. There were rumours about him and the queen, but nothing could be proven, of course. They stayed together, in secret, and Mab was happy. She never showed it. She was cold and uncaring. Or so everyone thought.

**That was it! Hope you liked the ending:) I sure did. All right, just so you know, Gerda ( who was really Frey's wife in Norse mythology) never died. Well, at least, no source says she did. But I decided that was best. And some parts you won't find in Norse mythology, like Adalard, they are just from my imagination. That was it. **


End file.
